Reencuentro
by NekoFT
Summary: Se notaba que esos dos mellizos tramaban algo pero nunca pensé que... No, eso ahora no importa. Mama va a llorar de nuevo por culpa de eso, ni imaginar que pasara si esto falla... Por que no podían dejarlo como esta? Porque no nos dijeron nada? Acaso... No es que no quiera que vuelva... Por dentro lo deseo... Pero.. Admítanlo... Natsu... Mi padre... No va a volver... Cap 11
1. Prologo

_**Hola!**_

_**En Primer Lugar nunca he hecho un prologo, esta es una excepción.**_

_**Este fic es corto, lo digo desde ya, a duras llega a los diez capitulos.**_

_**Y por Ultimo: Espero les agrade la idea**_

_**FT no es mio.**_

* * *

**Sabes? Desde un principio nuestra historia fue extraña…**

_-Por qué yo?!_

_-Dijiste que querías unirte a Fairy Tail, no? Entonces ven conmigo_

**Siempre tan loca, tan movida…**

_-Sal de mi apartamento!_

_-Lucy es rara_

_-Aye!_

_-LARGO!_

**Aun así hermosa, divina… digna de ser.**

_-LUUCCCYY!_

_-NATSU!_

**Feliz en muchos aspectos…**

_-Te... Te amo Lucy_

_-Yo también… Natsu_

**Lleno de alegrías**

-_E…Estoy embarazada.._

_-…_

_-Y?_

_-ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA DEL MUNDO! VAMOS A SER PADRES LUCE!_

**Y cosas divertidas.**

_-Flamitas es tas vivo?_

_-Juro ser inocente de todos los caros! Fue el pescadsdo… *ronquido*_

_-Y a este que le dio?_

_-Déjalo Gray, no ha dormido en tres semanas…_

_-Lu-chan da miedo…_

_-No hablen como si fuese invisible…_

**Es cierto que tuvimos incontables peleas…**

_-Yo te lo digo Lucy_

_-Y no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados._

_-Pero estas delicada .No puedes esforzarte_

_-Esto embarazada, no me voy a morir_

_-Y los niños?_

_-Los llevo conmigo._

_-No seas testaruda._

_-Mira quien habla_

**Momentos dolorosos**

_-Lucy, estas bien? Despierta!_

_-Na…tsu… Él bebe…_

_-Tranquila, Wendy ya viene…_

**También Momentos emotivos**

-_Desearía…Hacer algo más…_

_-Ya haces suficiente… Estás conmigo, a mi lado. Me soportas con mis locuras, me ayudas con los niños, Nos proteges siempre… Quien diría que me tocaría tan maravilloso esposo?_

**Y Tristes…**

_-Lo…Lo siento…Lu…_

_-Tranquilo…todo estará bien…_

**Y también aquellos en los que la fuerza me faltaban**

_-Nos volveremos a ver?_

_-Lo dudas?... Nos vemos…Luce…_

**Nuestra vida es extraña… Te siento tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… Aquí a mi lado, en un plano invisible… Dándome aliento, fuerza… Sé que te volveré a ver… Que volveremos a reír juntos y que cuidaremos de nuestros pequeños… De todos…**

**Muchas veces no puedo evitar sentirme sola, pero esos son los momentos en que te escucho a mi lado… Cosas inentendibles, pero reconfortantes… Susurrando en el viento…**

**Hoy me desperté con ese sentimiento. Y es hoy cuando, te he escuchado más claramente. Hoy que cumplo un año más, Hoy, que es nuestro aniversario, hoy, que te extraño más que nunca…**

"Feliz cumpleaños…Luce"

* * *

**_Advierto: Esto es un drama, habra momentos graciosos, pero es un drama._**

**_Si les gusta la idea dejenme un review, que el cap uno lo tengo listo para publicar. SI NO, DE TODOS MODOS LO HARE._**

**_Espero les agrade..._**

**_Nos vemos!_**


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños

**_Hola!_**

**_Espero les guste este cap nuevo. Primero de la historia oficial._**

**_Disfruten_**

**_Y FT no es mio._**

* * *

.

* * *

Cap. 1.

Feliz cumpleaños

.

_-Lucy tengo que hablar contigo.-le dijo insistentemente un peli rosa a la joven rubia que reía al lado de la barra. Todo el gremio era un desastre, pues se celebraba el cumpleaños de nuestra joven maga estelar._

_-Que sucede Natsu?- pregunto ella sonriente. El chico se sonrojo un segundo pero siguió hablando_

_-Puede ser en privado? Este lugar es muy… ruidoso-declaro mirando alrededor. _

_-Vamos Lucy, de seguro es algo importante- le dijo Mira guiñándole un ojo al muchacho_

_-Gracias Mira, Pero es mi fiesta- aclaro la chica.- No es justo que la festejada se retire._

_-Pero yo quiero hablar contigo- insistió Natsu esquivando una silla voladora._

_-Y puedes hacerlo aquí- continuo la chica sin inmutarse_

_-Prefiero que sea en privado—dijo ya un poco molesto_

_-Y yo digo que sea aquí- -siguió Lucy en el mismo estado anímico_

_-Pero..-intento refutar_

_-Pero nada. O aquí o no me dices.-aclaro la chica. A Natsu se le resalto una venita en la frente._

_-Si insistes- dijo de manera calmada. Agarro a la rubia del brazo y la tiro hacia él, atrapando sus labios antes de que gritase. Mira sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras sacaba una cámara y el resto del gremio se calló de golpe. Lucy estaba impactada al sentir esos suaves, torpes y cálidos labios sobre los suyos; estaba tan impactada que se olvidó responder. _

_Natsu se separó e hizo ademán de alejarse, pero esta vez fue la chica quien lo jalo para robarle el beso, mientras el sonría un poco. La chica levo sus brazos al cuello del muchacho mientras que él la sujetaba de la cintura atrayéndola a él. A los minutos se separaron para coger un respiro juntando sus frente, ignorando el hecho de que todo el gremio los miraba de piedra._

_-Te amo Luce- susurro el chico con una sonrisa y el rostro sonrojado.-Te gustaría ser mi novia?_

_-Eso se pregunta antes de besar-aclaro la chica con la misma expresión_

_-No me dejaste otra opción- sonrió mas el chico- Que dices?- Lucy le robo otro beso_

_-Sí…_

_._

Lucy abrió sus ojos chocolateros al sentir la luz del sol sobre su rostro. Se quedó mirando el techo un rato, pensando en ese bello recuerdo. Con una ligera pisca de esperanza miro hacia un lado, pero la gran cama estaba vacía. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse pero desvió la mirada.

Suspiro y se levantó estirándose. Se acercó al lavabo y se dispuso a bañarse. Estuvo un rato en la ducha con una sonrisa triste para después salir a vestirse. Ya no había razón para tener que vestirse en el baño. Se puso su ropa de siempre, una falda a medio Muslo, una camisa sin mangas de color celeste, sus botas… La bufanda de su amado.

Se miró al espejo admirando su figura. Tal vez tenía 37 años, pero no se veía para nada mal. Rio al recordar lo que le decían sus niños y los del gremio, que siempre se quejaban de sus juveniles vestidos a su edad. Aun no tenía esas temibles arrugas que la revelaban, aunque una que otra cana loca se atrevía a evidenciar el paso del tiempo en su rubio cabello.

Se acercó a la cómoda y se colocó un sencillo anillo dorado en el dedo anular derecho. Como cada vez que se lo ponía, no pudo evitar recordar. Sus votos fueron definitivos, llevaría ese anillo incluso muerta

.

_-Yo, Natsu Dragneel, te tomo a ti, Lucy Hearthfilia, como mi amada esposa, para amarte, respetarte, cuidarte, protegerte de los pervertidos- se escucharon algunas risas por el lugar- y de todo mal que exista. Para estar siempre a tu lado, aunque no puedas verme. Para disfrutar tu compañía que llena mi ser. Para amarte por todos los días de mi vida y aunque la muerte nos separe.- termino para colocarle el dorado anillo a Lucy que estaba llorando de la emoción. Natsu le limpio el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro. Ella le sonrió._

_-Yo, Lucy Hearthfilia, te tomo a ti Natsu, como mi amado esposo, para amarte, darte cariño, respetarte, cuidarte, protegerte y estar siempre a tu lado, de manera visible lo invisible. Para sentirte a mi lado cada día y saber que estoy completa. Para vivir mis días a tu lado. Para amarte en vida y más allá de la muerte, con las estrellas de testigo- termino con una grata sonrisa y colocándole el anillo al peli rosa. Natsu se quitó una traicionera lágrima que caía sin su consentimiento._

_-Con esto los declaro marido y mujer.- termino el maestro al sonarse la nariz.- Natsu, puedes besarla.- El chico miro a su ahora esposa sonriente al igual que ella a él. Se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso, mientras el gremio rompía en aclamaciones y gritos_

_._

Lucy acaricio el anillo con cariño. SU mente divago a sus primeros días de casada, en aquella casa que remodelaron los dos. Las risas y peleas que compartían, incluyendo aquellos días en que caian dormidos en el sofá, cansados del trajin diario. Recordó la sensación de esos abrazos sorpresa de Natsu y aquel beso que siempre le regalaba. Por un momento sintió nuevamente el roce de los labios de él sobre su piel y por instinto se dio la vuelta. No había nadie.

Suspiro nuevamente para volver a mirar su cómoda, esta vez centrándose en la foto que tenía en frente: Ella, vestida completamente de blanco, y él, con su inseparable bufanda y un traje negro. Sonrió lentamente acariciando el marco. Escucho un portazo abajo, seguido de varios reclamos que se alejaban. Rio por lo bajo. De seguro le iban a preparar el desayuno y terminaron comiéndoselo, sus niños no tenían remedio.

Miro por la ventana de la habitación y apenas logro verlos antes de que desaparecieran en el bosque, echándose mutuamente la culpa de algo. Seguro pensaron que seguía dormida…

.

_-Lucy… estas dormida?-la rubia se acomodó mejor en la cama.- Despierta… Te hice el desayuno. Vamos tenemos que ir al gremio…_

_-Mmmm… No quiero- se quejó Lucy agarrando la almohada de Natsu y poniéndosela en la cabeza. El peli rosa rio antes de sentarse a su lado._

_-Al fin me levanto para hacerte la comida y me ignoras.-fingió molestia.- Entonces no te importara que yo me lo coma… AHHH_

_-Es mío- se quejo Lucy incorporándose. Natsu rio a lagrima viva para después ser golpeado por la almohada. Ahora la chica rio._

_._

Volvió a reír y decidió bajar a ver que se preparaba. Otra vez tuvo la fugaz sensación de que le daban un beso, solo que esta vez no se dio la vuelta y se limitó a tocarse la mejilla con ternura. Al rato siguió su camino y abrió la puerta.

"Feliz cumpleaños… Luce" se escucho con claridad a sus espaldas.

La chica se detuvo y miro atrás. Nada. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía ese cosquilleo en la nariz de cuando Natsu estaba cerca y se había sonrojado un poco. Se quedó quieta mirando la habitación, pensando que tal vez tantos recuerdos la estaban afectando… Aunque no podía evitarlo.

Siempre recordaba, especialmente en estas fechas. Aun se preguntaba como su cumpleaños y un día tan oscuro en su vida podían tener tan poca diferencia. Negó con la cabeza para evitar divagar en esos temas y cerró la puerta, dejando la habitación completamente sola.

.

_-Deja de llorar- le dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos estaban recostados bajo un cerezo, el mismo que Natsu había desenterrado para ella cuando estaba enferma, viendo el día acabarse en un hermoso atardecer._

_-Lo siento- se disculpó Lucy limpiándose las lágrimas- No pude evitarlo . Es que…_

_-Tranquila- la calmo acercándola más a él.-Todo va a estar bien._

_-Lo prometes?- le pregunto separándose un poco de él. Natsu le escruto el rostro para luego sonreír, con sus cansados ojos cargados de tristeza y una pizca de esperanza. Se sintió calmada… y con ganas de llorar._

_-Sí_

.

Lucy se volvió a limpiar una lágrima en fuga separándose de la puerta. Debería decirle mentiroso, pero… Sencillamente no podía. Sus palabras habían sido sinceras, como todas las que le decía. A pesar de todo… Todo estaba bien.

* * *

_._

* * *

**_Listo! Este cap. uno es algo (muy) corto, pero no se desesperen que los que vienen se harán de apoco más largos. Y prepárense, lo pensado viene en el próximo cap.… si me entienden. _**

**_No sé si les saque una lagrimita, pero espero que aunque sea les haya conmovido algo… Ya sé que se preguntan: Que sucedió con Natsu? Pues… ya se sabrá._**

**.**

**.Sammix3:** Tengo un lector ninja! Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, pues en cada una pongo mucho empeño y corazón… Y lo de orden de publicar no importa, yo siempre leo los reviews nuevos… Aunque esta es la primera vez que los respondo debidamente u Sobre lo de tu cuenta… Primero la creas y arreglas tu perfil (yo lo hice), después vas a "publish" y lees las "guidelines yo que se" ( Lo cual no hice), presionas "Doc manager" subes el documento (Asegurate que sea Story, yo cometí ese error por no leer) y después a "New Story". Listo! Y yo sé que es estar de vacaciones y morirme de aburrimiento… -_-U Espero te guste el cap.

_._

**_A los otros les respondo en un mensaje… Gracias por comentar! Y a los demás lectores ninja por leer en las sombras. Nin. Nin_**

**_._**

**_Y termino por ahora… Espero les agrade mucho el cap. _**

**_Nos vemos!_**


	3. Familia

**H_ola Minna!_**

**_Nuevo Cap de esta emotiva historia. Aqui, como dice el nombre, les presento a los miembros de la familia Dragneel._**

**_Espero Disfruten!_**

**_ALTO: Si quieres saber como se ven, ojea un momento la imagen. Yo misma los dibuje..._**

**_FT no es mío._**

* * *

Cap. 2.

Familia

.

Lucy bajo las escaleras y le dio un vistazo general a la casa. El segundo piso eran las habitaciones, mientras que el primero contenía lo demás. La sala era una mezcla de…Sala con estudio, ya que se veía su fiel escritorio y varios anaqueles con libros diversos. Un sofá de tres plazas y dos sillones formaban el juego de sala. Un poco apartada se encontraba la cocina y el comedor de seis puestos.

La rubia se acercó a la cocina y se encontró con un desastre explosivo. Trastes sucios, sartenes y una masa blanquecina estaban por todo el lugar. La chica suspiro con desesperación y evaluó os daños con la mirada. Entonces se encontró con una pequeña nota atada a un trapo. Se acercó y la sujeto. Era de Nashi.

"_**Mama, mis hermanos se comieron la comida que te prepare por lo que me los llevo para comprar algo que prepararte. Sé que no es la mejor forma de comenzar un cumpleaños, pero te pido nos esperes. NOSOTROS LIMPIAMOS. Ni se te ocurra hacerlo. Te quiere. Nashi**_" Del otro lado decía "_**Ella también se comió algo. Te deje un poco para que comas, ma. Kai"**_

Rio ante lo leído y levanto el trapo, encontrando un emparedado de queso y una taza de café. Miro el desastre en la cocina y agarrando su comida se alejó del lugar, por hoy les haría caso. Se sentó en el comedor y comenzó a degustar su grato desayuno, volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos…

_-Natsu tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo la chica sentándose frente al joven que sonreía gustoso después comida que ella preparo._

_-Me suena que yo he dicho eso antes- menciono el mirando a la nada, provocándole una risa a la chica.- Que sucede Luce?_

_-Es que bueno… Yo- comenzó a decir, moviendo la mano nerviosa. Natsu la miró fijamente. Luego sonrió y le tomo la mano, dándole algo de calma._

_-Tranquila- le dijo con voz calmada.- Que quieres decir?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos. Ella suspiro para calmarse, para después hablar._

-_E…Estoy embarazada..-soltó por fin. Natsu parpadeo varias veces_

_-…_

_-Y?_

_-ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA DEL MUNDO! VAMOS A SER PADRES LUCE!- le dijo el dándole un abrazo para después robarle un beso. Ambos se separaron y comenzaron a reír-Y qué crees que sea?- le pregunto sonriente._

_-No lo sé… Tal vez sea niño- dijo ella recostándose en su hombro._

_-Entonces será una niña- menciono Natsu arrugando la cara. Lucy lo miro extrañada.- Recuerdas que Erza dijo que sería niña? Al final tuvo al enano…_

_-Suenas como Gajeel- rio Lucy, haciendo que Natsu hiciese una mueca graciosa. La chica volvió a reír y el chico se le unió._

Lucy se levantó y llevo el plato al fregadero, pensando que en la reacción de gremio por esos días. Cuando lo puso en su lugar, agarro una fregona y comenzó la tarea de limpiar los platos. No soportaría tener la cocina así por más tiempo. Después de fregar comenzó a limpiar las superficies del lugar, hasta dejarlos relucientes de limpio.

Miro su labor sonriente y salió de la cocina para escribir un rato en lo que llegaban sus niños. Cuando se hubo sentado agarro la pluma y una hoja blanca, pero no escribía. Miraba el pequeño jardín que tenían afuera a través de la ventana… Otra vez le dio ese aire de nostalgia, típico de esa fecha…

_-Que tal Nashi?-pregunto Natsu revolviendo sus macarrones mientras miraba como Lucy, con una barriguita de 7 meses se sentaba frente a él._

_-Nashi?-pregunto la chica ladeando la cabeza. Natsu asintió y tomo un bocado.- A que te refieres?_

_-Vamos Lucy, levamos discutiendo sobre el tema desde que nos enteramos.- la regaño sujetando la cabeza con la mano.- Me refiero al nombre de la bebe._

_-Y sigues con que es niña…-suspiro la rubia comiendo su porción, aun más grande que la de su esposo.- Y como seria si fuese niño?_

_-Algo con "ryu"- declaro Natsu sonriendo con suficiencia. Lucy lo miro con una gota.- Y qué opinas?_

_-Nashi- repito Lucy mirándolo.- Na-shi. Natsu y Luce.- Natsu asintió.- Me gusta… Como se te ocurrió?_

_-No se… Estaba pensando en lo bien que suena tu nombre y termine uniéndolo al mío.- le respondió con una tierna sonrisa._

_-Entonces…-Lucy se puso el dedo en la barbilla y miro al techo.- Que tal Kairyu? Por si es niño.- Natsu asintió._

_-Me gusta, pero será niña._

_-No tienes remedio…_

Otra vez se preguntó: como hacía para tener la razón? Fue el único en no sorprenderse de que tuviesen niña… Por suerte había apostado con Cana y se ahorraron los gastos de los cuatro primeros meses, lo que fue una gran ayuda ya que casi ni dormían… Unos ruidos y un par de gritos afuera la trajeron a la realidad, logrando voltear la cabeza a tiempo para ver como la puerta era tirada por un proyectil de cabello amarillo.

**-Y LA PROXIMA TE MATO RYU!-** dijo una chica de rosados cabellos entrando a la casa de un humor de perros. La chica vestía una camisa al ombligo morado y unas mangas falsas en el mismo color, al igual que la tela que tenía en la cintura, que cubría casi por completo una de sus piernas. Además tenía unos pantalones blancos a media pierna y unas botas negras que le llegaban a la rodilla. Atada a su cintura se encontraba una bufanda blanca y delgada como cinturón. Tenía el largo cabello rosa desordenado y el flequillo parecido al de Lucy. Sus ojos castaños miraban con molestia a su hermano en el suelo.- **No puedo creer que los hayas dejado.**

**-Eres rara Nashi**\- le contesto su hermano sentándose como si nada. Al verlo mejor se veía que las puntas de su rubio cabello tenían un tono rosa como el de su hermana. Sobre el llevaba unos google de tela blanca, marca Natsu Dragneel. Vestía una camisa celeste debajo de un chaleco de un azul más oscuro y unos pantalones debajo de la rodilla de color chocolate con bolsillos. También lucia unas sandalias sencillas-**Y no me llames así**-. Los verdosos ojos del muchacho ignoraron a la chica ante él y se centraron en la rubia que los miraba con la ceja alzada desde su escritorio.-**Hola Mama.**

**-Que les he dicho de entrar así?**\- les dijo tras soltar un sonoro suspiro.

**-Es culpa de Nashi.-**aclaro el chico poniéndose en pie y acercándose a darle un abrazo**.-Feliz cumpleaños.**

**-Oye! Yo debía hacerlo primero**\- Kairyu le saco la lengua desde los brazos de su madre.-**Te voy a…**

**-Ya cálmense los dos o se pasaran castigados el resto del día**\- ambos hermanos se abrazaron al ver el aura de su madre. La chica era apenas un poco más alta que su hermano. Se escucharon un par de risas silenciosas desde afuera.

**-Baka Ryu-nii**\- dijo una voz infantil

-**Baka Sha-nee, mo**\- secundo otra un poco más aguda

-**Niños, entren ya**\- les dijo Lucy levantándose para recibirlos. Dos cabecitas se asomaron por la puerta antes de correr a abrazarla.

**-Feliz cumpleaños MAMI!**\- dijeron los mellizos a la vez.

-**Gracias Ohen, Sítara**…- contesto Lucy dándoles un beso.

**-Mama que ya estoy grande**\- se quejó Ohen limpiándose el cachete. Era un mini Natsu casi todos los aspectos, aunque su heterocroma también le daba a su ojo derecho el color de los de Lucy. Llevaba un abrigo Naranja con la capucha negra abierto, un suéter rojizo con el cuello de bermellón. Sus pantalones eran como los de Kairyu, solo que de un chocolate casi amarillo, sin bolsillos, y calzaba unos zapatos negros con medias blancas.

-**Es mama, no puedes evitarlo**\- le contesto Sítara sonriente. Contrario a Ohen, era la copia casi perfecta de Lucy. Su ojo derecho era del tono verdoso que se ve en las fotos de su padre y el izquierdo del de su madre. Llevaba su camisa manga larga roja y su chalequito sin mangas con capucha de color naranja. Sus pantalones cortos eran del mismo color que los de Ohen y llevaba unas botitas negras.

**-Mama te dije que nosotros limpiábamos la cocina-** le regaño Nashi al asomarse a la cocina.

**-Lo siento, pero no podía esperar**.- rio la mujer poniéndose en pie.

**-Entonces mama está castigada**\- repuso Sítara mientras Ohen asentía.- **Ahora tendrá que quedarse quieta mientras Ohen y yo cocinamos.**

**-Ni locos les dejaremos hacer eso**\- le dijo Kai alzando la ceja.- **Van a volver a incendiar la casa.**

**-No es cierto**\- dijeron los niños a la vez.

**-Y la otra vez fue un accidente.**\- añadió Ohen con los labios juntos.

**-Basta de charla, vamos a cocinarle a mama**.-los detuvo Nashi colocándose un delantal.

-**Aye!-** contestaron los niños acercándosele. Kai parpadeo y se sentó en la mesa, donde subió los pies y abrió un libro.

-**Me avisan cuando esta la comida**.-Nashi lo miro sonriente… Dos minutos después estaba cuidando la sartén con un chichón en la cabeza.- **Abuso, abuso hermanal**…- murmuraba con molestia.

**-Ya cállate Ryu-nii**\- le dijo Sítara batiendo una mezcla. A su lado Ohen echaba de poco a poco una taza de leche.

**-Moho, Kai… Porque ellos si te pueden decir Ryu?-**se quejó Nashi de supervisora.

**-Porque quiero y ponte a hacer algo**.- le dijo su hermano molesto.

**-Vamos Kai-** le dijo Lucy desde la silla.

-**Mamá no te puedes mover**.- le recordó Ohen haciendo un puchero

**-No me he movido**\- le contesto Lucy con una gota.

-**Lo pensaste…-**continuo Sítara mirándola fijamente, causándoles una gota más grande a su madre. Luego miro a Nashi- **Sha-nee, listo.**

**-Bien. Ahora…-** se acercó a la estufa donde Kai colocaba los huevos en un plato.- **Ahora se calienta la sartén con la mantequilla…**\- comenzó a narrar Nashi mientras los niños la miraban tomando nota**.- Y luego se echa así….-** coloco un poco de masa en la sartén con una sonrisa. Hasta Kai sonreía**\- Y a esperar que se dore.**

Mientras esperaban que se hicieran los panqueques, Lucy miraba toda la escena con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Y luego lo echas así…- dijo Natsu mientras colocaba la masa en la sartén. Una Nashi de casi siete años asintió mientras que un Kai de cinco era cargado por su madre.- Y a esperar que se dore._

_-Y no es más rápido con tu fuego, papa?-pregunto Nashi curiosa._

_-Papa malo, Mama papau- contesto Ryu abrazando a su madre. Lucy rio_

_-Sí, papa estaría en problemas si lo hiciera.- secundo la rubia mientras Natsu asentía._

_-Mama es aburrida.- dijo Nashi inflando los cachetes._

_-Ya lo sé, pero es un secreto.-dijo Natsu en voz baja. Nashi asintió. Lucy se acercó a Natsu y le pego en la cabeza.-Ite… Por qué hiciste eso?_

_-Te escuche- le contesto con molestia. Los niños comenzaron a reír. Natsu y Lucy se miraron antes de unírseles._

Mientras Nashi terminaba de hacer el desayuno, Lucy miraba la ventana con una sonrisa triste. Kai la miro un rato, logrando que Nashi siguiese su mirada. Los hermanos se miraron, sabiendo en que pensaba su madre. El rostro del chico se tensó un poco.

**-Sha-nee**…-dijo Ohen jalándole la manga- **Se quema.**

**-Qué?-**se alarmo Nashi corriendo a salvar la comida.- **Por poco…-**suspiro colocándolo en el plato.-Solo falta el café.

**-Yo ya lo prepare**.- le contesto Kai señalando una taza. Nashi la miro y luego a él con ojos chinos.

**-Esta fría idiota**\- le dijo. Ryu la miro y la sujeto con la mano. Al rato comenzó a echar humo.-**Vale, vale… Ahora hay que llevar la comida a la mesa.**

**-Aye!-**dijeron los niños agarrando los platos. Kai se les unió llevando las tazas, la jarra con jugo y un par de vasos a la mesa. Nashi se quitó el delantal y se sentó con su familia. Lucy los miro sonriente.

**-Después iremos al gremio, Nos encontramos con Rain en el camino y dice la tía Erza espera verte antes de las diez.**\- menciono Kai sirviéndole los panqueques a su madre.

-**Ya podemos comer?-**preguntaron los niños a la vez, los grandes rieron.

-**Claro.**-contesto la rubia mayor.- **Itadakimasu.**

**-Itadakimasu**\- repitieron los niños comenzando a comer. Los dos hombres de la casa comían salvajemente, mientras las chicas lo hacían con algo más de elegancia, regañando de cuando en cuando la conducta de los "niños".

Cuando terminaron Kai se ofreció a lavar los platos, ganándose un par de ayudantes en el acto. Nashi dijo que buscaría unas cosas arriba, dejando a Lucy mirando a sus hijos menores con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Serán unos chicos muy fuertes, buena gente- menciono Natsu al ver como Nashi, Rain, Gale y Kairyu peleaban por una tontería, mientras Jían trataba de detenerlos. El peli rosa llevaba en brazos a una bebe de rubia cabellera que dormía plácidamente.- Y muy desordenados.- Añadió con una gota al ver como caía un muro._

_-Son tus hijos, es de esperarse- rio Lucy cargando a un bebe peli rosa. _

_\- Solo espero que Sítara y Nashi no tengan tu físico.- añadió Natsu abrazando más a la bebe, que rio en sueños- Tendría que alejar a muchos pervertidos._

_-Ay, Natsu… Eres un padre muy sobreprotector. -Natsu la miro sonriente, para después toser un poco.- Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada._

_-Me atragante con saliva!- dijo el casi llorando. Lucy suspiro resignada y lo miro desconfiada._

La Lucy actual también suspiro y miro el techo con el ceño fruncido. Después de que todo estuvo listo, salieron de la casa y cerraron bien la puerta.

Mientras se alejaban Sítara se dio la vuelta mirando a casa curiosa, los otros seguían su camino.

**-Que sucede La?-**le pregunto Ohen notando su mirada.

-**No escuchaste algo?-** Dijo la niña escrutando la casa con la mirada.

-**Como una voz?**-pregunto de vuelta. Sítara asintió.-**No**

**-No sirves Ig…-**le dijo la niña con una gota.

**-Oigan, muévanse o los dejamos tirados!-** les grito Kai a los lejos, para después recibir un coscorrón de su hermana. Los niños se miraron, luego a la casa y siguieron a los otros. Lucy los miro curiosa, pero no pregunto nada.

* * *

**_Terminado..._**

**_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Aunque lo que viene es... algo. Lamento a aquellos que hice llorar, pero es necesario saber..._**

**_Ya se que se preguntan... Que paso con Natsu? _**

**_Lo siento, pero eso se revela un poco en cada cap. Atentos..._**

**_._**

**_Gracias a los que comentaron! De veras me gusto saber su opinion. Ya les conteste algo por PM...Y al que no tiene cuenta..._**

**_._**

**LucyDragneel:** Siento mucho haberte hecho llorar... La verdad, casi lloro cuando lo escribi. Y el capitulo del anime tambien me saco mi lagrimita... LUUUCCCYYY! T_T Sobre lo que le paso a Natsu... Como ya dije, lo ire revelando poco a poco... Espero te haya gustado el cap

.

**_Espero les haya gustado a todos y que alguno me comente su opinion, tambien acepto a mis lectores ninja..._**

**_._**

**_Por ahora eso es todo. _**

**_Hasta el proximo cap. Nos vemos!_**


	4. Gremio

**_Hola._**

**_Nuevo cap de "Reencuentro" Este es algo que mezcla risas con lagrimas. _****_Espero les guste._**

**_Y FT es de Mashima._**

* * *

Cap. 3.

Gremio

.

Las puertas del más ruidoso, poderoso y conocido gremio de Fiore se abrieron de par en par. Los pocos que estaban adentro desviaron la vista a la familia que recién entraba, charlando unos con otros. Gray y Juvia, esta con una barriguita de embarazo, saludaron con la mano mientras sus hijos se acercaban a la barra

_**-**_**Bienvenidos**-saludo Mira con su habitual sonrisa. Una chica de cabello rubio platino atado en una coleta y que vestía un top negro, jeans, botas y unos audífonos de calaveritas los miro con una mueca desde la barra.

-**Llegaron temprano**-dijo con una sonrisa parecida a la de la albina.

.

_**Nombre**__**: Hikari Marie Dreyar Strauss**__**. Edad:**__** 14 años.**__** Magia**__**: Climate Damon**_

**.**

_**-Cállate Pika-chan**_\- le dijo la mayor de los chicos. Ella tenía el pelo de una azul noche, grandes ojos grises y una mueca en la cara. Llevaba puesto un gorro de invierno celeste, una camisa de tirantes azul, pantalones negros y botas blancas. Además de un abrigo del color de estas.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Rain Mizuki Fulbuster Loxar**__**. Edad: **__**15 años.**__** Magia: **__**Wáter control**__** (Como el de los maestros agua de Avatar)**_

_**.**_

**-No me digas así**\- le reprocho la rubia molesta. En algo tenía el temperamento de Laxus…

-**Como sea.**

**-Hola Mira-san**\- Saludo Juvia sentándose frente a la barra.

**-Mira**.-Saludo su esposo colocándose a su lado.-** Ya está todo listo?**

**-Sí. Solo falta la invitada**-aclaro la mencionada sonriente.

**-Todavía no llega Ohen?-**pregunto el niño de la familia. Tenía el pelo como su hermana y unos ojos azules y profundos. Y no solo eso…

-**Donde están tus ropas Eira?-**pegunto Hikari con petulancia.

**-Cuando?**-se quejó el niño mirando hacia atrás. Los miembros del gremio rieron, mientras su hermana negaba tapándose la cara.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Eira Nevé Fullbuster Loxar.**__** Edad: **__**9 años**__**. Magia: **__**Ice-Maker. Alquimista de Hielo**_

_**.**_

**-No tienen remedio**…-suspiro la chica mirando a su padre, que ya no llevaba la camisa. Luego miro a Mira**\- Y no han llegado?** –La albina negó.

**-Si quieres puedes ver a Jían, está afuera peleando con Raymond**\- les dijo sonriente. Los dos chicos se miraron y salieron corriendo

**-Esta no me la pierdo!-** se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Rain. Los del gremio miraron el punto donde desapareció con una gota. Hikari se despidió de su madre y los siguió. Gray al ver que no había niños cerca se recostó en la barra con un bostezo.

**-Soñoliento, Hielito? Gi hi**\- el hombre apenas alzo la vista para ver al Dragón Slayer de metal sentarse a su lado.- **Juvia debe ser mala con eso…**

**-Juvia lo lamenta Gray-sama, pero Juvia quería comer Helado de aloe y Papas fritas con salsa picante…-**se disculpó la peli azul mirándolo con ternura, ignorando la gota del peli negro.

**-Déjenlo dormir, está cansado**\- dijo Mira sonriente, para después poner una un poco triste mirando hacia cierto punto. Los tres adultos siguieron su mirada y no pudieron evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa.

_Gray se acercó a la barra, donde un joven peli rosa estaba medio dormido, con un aspecto verdaderamente horrible. A su lado se encontraban hablando Levy, Mira y Lucy, esta última con una pequeña barriga de pocos meses. Gajeel miraba a Natsu riendo de vez en cuando_

_-Flamitas estas vivo?-pregunto el mago de hielo al llegar a su lado. Como respuesta Natsu alzo la cabeza mirándolo con cansinamente con sus ojerosos ojos_

_-Juro ser inocente de todos los cargos!-le dijo mirándolo fijamente, para después comenzar a cerrar los ojos.- Fue el pescadsdo… *ronquido*-todos los presentes lo miraron con una gota._

_-Y a este que le dio?-pregunto Gray estupefacto_

_-Déjalo Gray, no ha dormido en tres semanas…-le dijo Mira con una de sus sonrisas_

_-Lu-chan da miedo…-menciono Levy apegándose un poco más a Gajeel, alejándose de la rubia._

_-No hablen como si fuese invisible…-indico Lucy con un suspiro. Natsu volvió a alzar la cabeza_

_-Sucede algo Lucy-pregunto mirándola tiernamente_

_-No. Tranquilo. Vuelve a descansar.-Natsu la miro de reojo para después volver a quedar dormido_

_-Pero mira cómo has dejado a Salamander Coneja…-añadió Gajeel con una gota mas grande._

_-No molestes Gazille- refuto ella con un puchero.-No le hago nada malo_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_-Natsu!-grito Lucy tratando de acercarse a la habitación, siendo retenida por el mago de hielo. _

_-Lucy, basta… él ya….-intento decir Gray, pero La rubia no le escuchaba._

_-Déjame ir, Gray!-le grito Lucy tratando de zafarse.-Natsu despierta! _

_-Salamander no puede oírte Lucy-le dijo Gajeel colocando una mano en su hombro. El dragón Slayer la miro con pena. Entonces era cierto, si la había llamado por su nombre, no había otra solución. La rubia dejo de forcejear y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente_

_-Natsu…_

_-Desearía que fueses fuerte. Por tus hijos, por él.-le dijo Gray dándole un abrazo. Desde donde estaba podía ver como unas llorosas Levy y Juvia trataban de distraer a los niños junto a algunos miembros del gremio. Lucy asintió y se limpió las lágrimas._

Las puertas del gremio volvieron a abrirse, sacando a estos adultos del triste rumbo de sus pensamientos. Todos alzaron la vista y no evitaron sonreír al ver quien era.

-**Ya volvimos!-**dijeron Ohen y Sítara a la vez. Lucy rio y les desordeno el cabello

**-Mama, no hagas eso**

**-Me tendré que peinar de nuevo**

**-Nunca cambiaran**-les dijo la rubia mayor acercándose a la barra.-**Buenos días chicos**

**-Bienvenidos**-saludo Mira mientras los otros lo hacían con la mano.-**Feliz cumpleaños Lucy.**

**-Gracias Mira-** contesto la chica sentándose en la barra.

**-Tío Hierrito, sabes donde esta Tíe-chan?-** pregunto Ohen con una sonrisa. Sítara asintió a su lado. Como toda respuesta señalo a una de las mesas del gremio, donde una niña de cabellos azules leía aplicadamente un libro. Llevaba una cinta de color negro en el pelo y vestía un trajecito infantil negro con cuello blanco. Al sentirse observada alzo sus rojizos ojos del libro y sonrió al ver a los niños.

**-Si-chan, Ohen**-saludo con la mano.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Tíe Tsuki Redfox Mac Garden.**__** Edad: **__**7 años**__**. Magia: **__**Alquimista de metal**_.

.

**-Tíe-chan!-**saludo Sítara con la mano para después voltear donde su madre a darle un beso.-**Nos vemos mama. Diviértete**!-Ohen le dio un abrazo a Lucy y siguió a su hermana. La rubia los miro conversar un rato antes de centrarse en los adultos.

**-Hola chicos**-saludo con su típica sonrisa.

**-Lucy**

**-Coneja**

**-Lucy-san, Feliz cumpleaños**\- le dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

-**Gracias Juvia**.-agradeció la Hearthfilia.—**Que tal están?**

**-Juvia está muy bien, al igual que el pequeño Gray junior**-contesto la joven peli azula acariciando su barriguita.

-**Entonces será niña**.-acepto Lucy asintiendo.

-**Si lo dice un Dragneel entonces es cierto**.-bromeo Mira. Todos rieron recordando a Natsu, para después componer una triste sonrisa. Ese día la nostalgia los invadía.

-_Levy dijo que sería niña?-pregunto Natsu alzando la ceja mientras tomaba un buen trago a su bebida- entonces será niño._

_-Es que tú siempre estás en contra de lo que dice la madre no?-se burló Gray con sorna.- Entonces yo tendré a una niña ya que Juvia se la pasa diciendo que se llamara Gray Junior._

_-Me apiado del pobre niño que tenga tu feo nombre-se burló Gajeel mientras Natsu reía. _

_-Que dijeron par de idiotas?-les pregunto molesto. Un aura aterradora se rigió sobre él, causándole una gota._

_-Los niños duermen.- dijeron dos madres prácticamente matándolos con la mirada.-Silencio._

_-Aye!-dijeron los tres por el susto. Después tanto Lucy como Erza siguieron acunando a sus pequeños._

_-Entonces apostamos?-pregunto Gray con una sonrisa.. Gajeel rio son su típico "Gi hi"_

_-Vale, pero ambos perderán.-les dijo Natsu comenzando a reír, ganándose una paliza de madre enojada._

Lucy se dio cuenta del ambiente e hizo un sonoro bostezo, llamando la atención de todos.

-**Y donde Esta Erza? Kai dijo que quería hablar conmigo**.-comento tomando un trago de un vaso que antes no estaba allí.

-**Se fue hace un momento con Jeral. Dijo que era algo importante-**contesto Mira sonriente.- **Nashi y Kairyu están viendo la pelea, no?**-Lucy suspiro pesadamente

-**La olieron desde que llegamos a la ciudad… No puedo creer que me ignoraran por ver una tonta pelea**.- comento resignada.

**-Así son todos en el gremio**.-Comento Gajeel restándole importancia.-**Si me disculpan tenía que buscarle algo a Levy.**

-**Ese es el buen padre de la familia Redfox-c**omento Gray en broma-**sometido por su mujer**.-Gajeel lo fulmino con la mirada antes de salir

**-Etto… Gray-sama?-**pregunto Juvia con una sonrisa.- **Creo que a Juvia se le quedo su pastel de rábano con ajonjolí y cerezas**.-Lucy y Gray pusieron cara de asco. Hasta a Mira le flaqueo la sonrisa- **y el regalo de Lucy san. Los podrías traer?**

-**Pero esa cosa es venenosa**.-comento Gray por lo bajo. Juvia puso cara de perrito regañado**\- Vale, vale ahora vuelvo.**

**-Gracias Gray-sama**\- sonrió la Fullbuster causándole una gota a todos. Así fue como Gray se alejó. Lucy la miro curiosa para después ponerse en pie.- **A dónde va Lucy-san?**

**-A biblioteca.**\- contesto ella con una sonrisa**.- Quisiera hablar un rato con Levy-chan**-se despidió con la mano dejándolas a ambas con una extraña mueca, pero antes de que Lucy pudiese alejarse se escuchó una explosión a un costado del gremio llamando la atención de todos.

Todos salieron para ver como un chico Rubio, con un extraño abrigo sobre una camisa violeta y con pantalones azules , se limpiaba la barbilla mientras sus ojos zafiro miraban a otro chico rubio, pero de ojos verdosos.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Raymond Makarov Dreyar Strauss**__**. Edad: **__**17 años**__**. Magia: **__**Dragón Slayer del rayo.**_

.

-**No tenias que tomarlo tan a pecho**-le dijo con un breve dejo de decepción.

-**Vuelve a repetirlo**-le dijo Kairyu visiblemente molesto. Su mano estaba cubierta de fuego y se veía que él era quien había golpeado a Ray, por la cara de todos los jóvenes presentes.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Kairyu Flame Dragneel Hearthfilia.**__** Edad: **__**14 años.**__** Magia: **__**Dragón Slayer de Fuego.**_

.

-**Los dos se comportan igual**-le dijo Ray poniendose en pie. Los adultos comprendieron de inmediato el rumbo de la conversación y suspiraron con pesar. El rubio se tenso para después mirar al Dreyar con rabia.

**-Kai, déjalo**.-le dijo Nashi colocando una mano en su hombro. El muchacho se sacudió e hizo ademán de volver a golpear al rubio, pero su hermana creo un latigo de fuego y le sujeto el brazo.-**Detente si no quieres que llame a Loki.**

.

_**Nombre: **__**Nashi Rose Dragneel Hearthfilia**__** Edad: **__**16 años.**__** Magia:**__**Fire control ( como en Avatar)**__**(**_**Soy poco imaginativa T_TU**_**), Maga de Espiritus Estelares**_.

.

-**No tienes que defenderlo**-le soltó mirándola molesto, pero bajo la mano desapareciendo ambas llamas- **No me gusta que lo mencionen hoy y lo sabes.**

**-Pero Ryu…**

**-Que no me digas así!-**le grito. Miro a Raymond y a los otros muchacho, que negaban con la cabeza. Luego vio a la multitud encabezada por su madre. Su flequillo cubrió su mirada y se metió la mano en los bolsillos.-**Voy a dar una vuelta.-** y se alejó. Nashi hizo ademán de seguirlo pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-**Déjalo por ahora**.-le dijo un chico pelirrojo con un extraño tatuaje en el ojo. Llevaba puesto la parte superior de una armadura, pantalones blancos y botas oscuras. A su lado reposaba una espada alargada y enterrada en la tierra.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Jían Jeral Fernández Scarlet**__**. Edad: **__**17 años**__**. Magia: **__**Re-equipamiento de Armas. ¿?**_

.

**-No creo que deba estar solo**-dijo la muchacha mirando con pesar a su hermano alejarse.

**-No lo va a estar, Rain se adelantó-**menciono Jean señalando una cabellera oscura que seguía al chico. Nashi embozo una sonrisa para después mirar el suelo con tristeza

_Las explosiones llenaban el ambiente mientras que un joven peli rosa corría cargando a un par de niños, alejándolos del peligro. El muchacho se veía cansado, pero sus ojos decididos demostraban su determinación. El niño rubio que cargaba en el brazo izquierdo dormía mientras la niña peli rosa hacia un esfuerzo por no llorar._

_-Natsu-san__**!**__-dijo Wendy desde atrás de un área protegida. Natsu se acercó y vio como estaban reunidos los demás niños del gremio. La mayoría estaban bajo el influjo de un hechizo de sueño provocado por la dragón Slayer, todos menos una pequeña de cabello oscuro._

_-Tío, Que sucede?-pregunto una pequeña Rain con lagrimitas en los ojos. Ella estaba cargando a un pequeño bebe de cabello similar al suyo. Parecía un poco adormilada._

_-Tranquila Rain, no es nada que no podamos vencer.-La calmo Natsu dándole los niños a Wendy. La niña asintió y se recostó abrazando a su hermanito, para después ceder al encantamiento. Después de eso el chico miro a la peli azul.- Erza tiene a los gemelos y Levy viene en camino con Gale y Armis. Gajeel dice que no la dejes marcha…-El joven compuso una mueca de dolor a la vez que se sujetaba la parte baja del vientre, inclinándose un poco._

_-Deberías descansar… Todavía no te has recuperado de eso-le indico Wendy preocupada. La pequeña Nashi se soltó de brazos de la chica y fue a abrazar a su padre.-Nashi…_

_-Papa, no nos dejes! Te extrañare mucho…-le rogo con lagrimitas en los ojos. Natsu la miro tiernamente y se agacho para abrazarla._

_-Tranquila Princesa-le dijo con cariño. La separo de él y la miro sonriente.-Solo iré a buscar a tu mama. Así que mientras cuida a tu hermano y a los demás.-Se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos. Los dos adultos miraron atrás. Natsu miro a su hija decidido.-Volveré pronto.- dicho esto se puso en pie._

_-Lo prometes?-pregunto la pequeña triste. Natsu sonrió_

_-Claro que sí.- aseguro.-Incluso iremos a pescar-Luego miro a Wendy-Cuídalos en lo que vuelvo._

_-Natsu-san…-dijo a peli azul antes de que se fuera. Alzo la mano haciendo el signo del gremio con una sonrisa-Traigan a Lucy-san para hacer una fiesta._

_-Aye!-respondió Salamander imitándola antes de echar a correr. _

Nashi escondió su mirada en su rosáceo flequillo a la vez que sujetaba la mano de Jían.

**-Kai es muy injusto**.- dijo en un susurro.-N**o se lo merece**…- Después se dio media vuelta y se encamino al gremio, a uno de sus sitios preferidos. Jían la siguió mientras la multitud se dispersaba. Lucy miro hacia donde se fue su hijo mayor y luego donde se fue su hija, suspirando.

**-No puedo creer que siempre peleen en mi cumpleaños**-dijo al viento mientras se abrazaba a si misma.-**Y casi siempre por ti… Natsu**-dicho esto siguió el camino que cogieron Kairyu y Rain.

Los tres niños del gremio la miraron un rato, hasta que Ohen se dio la vuelta mirando a la nada con el ceño fruncido y mirando alrededor. Sítara poco después lo imito, dejando a Tíe confundida

**-Quién eres?-**pregunto el peli rosa mirando a la nada.

**-Que sucede Ohen?-**pregunto Tíe extrañada por su comportamiento. Ambos la ignoraron. AL rato los dos abrieron los ojos y asintieron sonrientes.

**-Lo escuchaste no?-**pregunto sonriente Sítara a su hermano. Ohen la miro expectante, pero asintió.-**Entendiste algo?**

-**No mucho**-contesto mirando a las chicas con una gran sonrisa. Extrañando a la peli negra**\- Pero creo que necesitaremos reunir al equipo**

**-También a Teo-kun?-**pregunto Sítara con un ligero sonrojo. Ohen suspiro.

-**También a Teo…-**asinino restándole importancia con la mano. Una venita se hincho en la frente de Tíe.

**-Me pueden decir ya que carámbanos sucede?**-pregunto con un aura aterradora. Ohen se escondió detrás de Sítara, quien ni se inmuto.

**-Pronto lo sabrás**.-contesto con su típica sonrisa la rubia. Tíe se olvido de su enojo y la miro curiosa, pero despues asintió, inmiscuyéndose al plan.

* * *

**_Listo._**

**_Espero les haya gustado._**

**_No fui muy explicita en lo de Natsu, pero espero me entiendan. Poco a poco lo revelare._**

**_Tambien espero les agradasen los hijos de los miembros del gremio, los cuales aun faltan algunos que revelare posteriormente._**

**_._**

**_Espero dejen su review para saber su opinion del avance de la trama, que mezcla pasado con futuro en una dosis curiosa._**

**_._**

**_Nos vveremos en el proximo cap. Me despido. NekoFT_**


	5. Gale

_**Hola.**_

_**Nuevo cap de este fic... Es algo gracioso.**_

_**Espero les guste. FT no es mio**_

* * *

Cap. 4

Gale

.

EL lago estaba como siempre, tranquilo. En una de las orillas, justo en el lugar donde siempre pescaban, se encontraba sentado el chico rubio con una pierna guindando sobre el agua y a la otra de soporte para su brazo y cabeza.

Kairyu observaba detenidamente los google blancos que le regalo su padre, sin los cuales su cabello se ponía más rebelde. El chico los miraba, pero su mente solo divagaba por aquellos días donde estaban todos.

_-Genial papa! Muchas Gracias-grito el pequeño rubio de siete años colocándose los google en la cabeza, aunque le quedaban algo grandes y resbalaron por su cabello hasta reposar en su cuello, provocando risas alrededor._

_-Si quieres puedo ajustarlos un poco-menciono Natsu con una sonrisa al igual que Lucy, que estaba a su lado. Ambos cargaban a un par de bebes que dormían plácidamente._

_-Así están bien, cuando crezca me quedaran perfectos-aseguro el niño con una pose orgullosa._

_-Y seguirás igual de idiota bakaryu-se burló una niña de cabellos rojizos siendo secundada por la pequeña Nashi._

_-Cállate Armis, no es mi culpa que tu mamá no te deje hacerte un tatuaje en la cara.-sentencio el chico colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza. La pequeña niña quedo sonrojada, aumentando el volumen de las carcajadas de Nashi._

_-Mírate la cara… JAJAJAJA-rio la niña echándose al suelo a reír. Los bebes se despertaron y comenzaron a llorar._

_-Nashi que he dicho de reírse de los demás.- le regaño Lucy mientras mecía a la bebe idéntica a ella, mientras Natsu hacia otro tanto con su mini clon._

_-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo.-se disculpó la chica quitándose una lágrima. Detrás de ella apareció un chico pelirrojo con un extraño tatuaje. Armis se lanzó a abrazarlo._

_-Oni-chan! Nashi se burló de qué mama no me dejase hacerme un tatuaje…-sollozo la pequeña sin soltarlo._

_-Vamos Armis, no es para tanto-le aseguro Jían acariciándole la cabeza._

_\- Eres una llorona.-comento Kairyu divertido. Al rato se escuchó unas risitas que dejaron a todos perplejos, en especial a la pelirroja que ya iba a atacar a chico._

_-EH! Se han reído!-aseguro Natsu mirando a su pequeño. La niña que sostenía Lucy abrió sus ojos y miro al hombre. Él se dio cuenta y sonrió como solo él sabe.-Lucy! Abrió los ojos!_

_Qué?-pregunto la rubia mayor bajando la mirada y topándose con los ojos de la niña.-Tiene heterocroma._

_-A ver, a ver- comenzó a moverse Ryu para ver a su hermanita._

_-Yo también, yo también-aseguro Nashi colocándose frente a él._

_-Ey, yo estaba primero!-se enojó el rubio fulminando a su hermana con la mirada._

_-Pues no me moveré.-repuso la niña sacándole la lengua._

_-Niños no peleen-Los regaño Natsu mientras reía, quitándole lo serio al regaño. Lucy negó con una sonrisa y se agacho con la bebe en brazos, quien miro a sus hermanitos con sus ojazos bicolor._

_-Tiene los ojos de dos colores-afirmo Nashi, haciendo que los dos Fernández se acercasen al grupo._

_-Es tan linda!-aseguro Armis agachándose cerca de ella. La pequeña rio.-Y le gusto!_

_-O le da risa tu cara.-aseguro Kai, haciendo que Jían sujetase a su hermana para que no lo matase.- Bueno, voy a avisarle a Gale! De seguro vendrá corriendo.-se alejó, pero al rato volvió.-Papa, después de esto podemos ir a pescar? Quiero cenar pescado!-Natsu rio y asintió.-Lo prometes?_

_-Por supuesto, Ryu-aseguro el con su típica sonrisa, siendo secundado por Lucy y Nashi._

_-Aye!-rio el niño para después alejarse sonriendo. _

Y después sucedió aquello, tal vez no lo recuerda perfectamente, pero sabe lo que sucedió… No había vuelto a ir de pesca con su padre en mucho tiempo… Siete años para ser exactos. Natsu Dragneel había roto su promesa.

Kairyu apretó los google e hizo el ademán de Lanzarlos, pero como siempre le sucedía su mano no se atrevía a soltar ese objeto. Suspiro resignado y volvió a observarlos. Algún día dejara de estar enojado con su padre? Tal vez si hablaran y eso no era posible…

-**Kairyu-san?-**pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que se voltease. Rain lo miraba un tanto nerviosa.-**Puedo sentarme?-**el chico miro al frente sin dar respuesta. Al rato la chica ya estaba a su lado, con los pies colgando sobre el agua.-**Como estas?**

**-Cómo crees?**-le aseguro el con molestia**.-Todo el mundo parece dispuesto a recordarlo como si fuese obligatorio.-** La chica miro el agua debajo de ellos con tristeza**.-Lo siento, no debí hablarte así**.-comento el rubio un tanto arrepentido.

**-No te preocupes. Sé que te molesta hablar del asunto, en especial hoy. Para lo que quieras puedes contar conmigo**-indico ella con una sonrisa. El chico la imito.- **Pero sigo insistiendo en que deberías dejar de enojarte cuando es mencionado**.-y ahí iban de nuevo. Kairyu suspiro.

**-No puedo evitarlo… Cuando me doy cuenta de lo pasa, ya está hecho.**-aseguro el rascándose la nuca.- **A veces me pregunto porque tenía que sacar el carácter de él.**

**-Todos ustedes tiene algo de su carácter, lo tuyo es lo impulsivo**.-aseguro una voz a sus espaldas otra vez. Lucy se sentó al otro lado de su hijo, mirando a ambos chicos con una sonrisa.-**Tiene sus pro y sus contra, como todo en la vida, así como su lado bueno.**

**-No sabía que estaba cerca Lucy-san**-aseguro Rain mirándola un tanto sorprendido. Kairyu asintió.

**-Las madres tenemos un don para ello, incluso para que no nos descubran los dragón Slayer**-aseguro abrazando al chico por los hombros.-**Como estas cariño?**

**-Tan mal me vi?**-pregunto el recostado la cabeza en su hombro.-**Solo andaba molesto mama… Todos estaban tan nostálgicos… Es que es tu cumpleaños…. No el aniversario de eso.**

**-Kai, recordar no es malo**.-le aseguro la señora Dragneel acariciando el pelo a su hijo. Rain los miraba con una sonrisa.

**-Lo es si solo te pone triste.**-contesto el muchacho mirando el lago.- **Cada vez que lo recuerdas pones esa sonrisa triste que no me agrada. Todos lo hacen, menos los niños.**

**-Es inevitable ya que lo extrañamos**-hablo Rain recibiendo miradas extrañas.-**Sonreímos por su memoria y nos ponemos triste por la realidad. Pero por eso no hay que cubrirse con la lluvia.**

**-No te entiendo.**-aseguro el chico mirándola con ojos chinos. Rain lo miro enojada.

**-Lo que Rain quiere decir es que solo lo extrañamos.**-respondió su madre sonriendo.-**Vamos Ryu, te dice que te animes.**

-**Y no podía hablar en castellano?-**interrogo el chico alzando una ceja.

-**Trato de ayudarte y me sales con eso**.-le refuto la chica haciendo un puchero y mirando el agua. AL rato un chorro salió del lago y se estrelló con Ryu, sin mojar a Lucy. EL chico rezongo mientras sacudía la cabeza.-**Ahora estamos a mano.**

**-Menuda forma de animar a la gente**.-razono Kai sonriente, ignorando las risas de ambas..-**Gracias. Mamá, Rain.**

**-No hay de que.-**aseguro la rubia mientras la niña asentía.- **Ahora que lo pienso, algo parecido sucedió hace un tiempo.**

**-Qué cosa?**-pregunto Rain curiosa.

-**Recuerdan cuando ambos comenzaban a desarrollar su magia?-**ambos negaron.-**Entonces les cuento. Ustedes, los pequeños, se encontraban peleando por quien sabe qué, pero después Rain, Gale y tu específicamente comenzaron a discutir y Rain salió corriendo después de darles un baño.**-Los dos chicos la miraron con una gota.-**Todos salimos a buscarla sin mucho éxito, pero después de un rato llegaron los dos, solo que ella tenía el vestido chamuscado. Ambos estaban tan animados y sonrientes que se pusieron a atacar a Gale a la vez, para la risa de todos.**

**-No recuerdo es**o.-susurro Kai rascándose la mejilla

-**Yo tampoco…-**añadió Rain un poco colorada y jugando con sus dedos.

**-Claro si tenían unos…-**Lucy se puso a pensar- **tres o cuatro años**\- concluyo sonriente.-**Desde entonces son buenos amigos… Sin contar a Gale.**

**-Nadie quiere a Gale**.- suspiro Rain y Kai asintió. La rubia mayor rio.

**-Bueno, mejor volvemos-**aseguro Lucy poniéndose en pie y estirándose un poco. Los chicos la imitaron. La chica Fullbuster agarro los google de Ryu y se los coloco en la cabeza con una sonrisa, provocándole un ligero sonrojo al Dragneel, bajo la aprobatoria mirada de su madre. Al rato iniciaron a caminar.

-**Ojala Gale haya hecho lo que le pedí…**-murmuro Kai por lo bajo mirando al cielo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**ACHU!-**Se escuchó por toda la biblioteca.

**-En serio, no has pescado un resfriado o algo así? Has estado estornudando por un rato.-**menciono Nashi alzando una ceja mientras Jían reía disimuladamente a su espalda. Un chico de cabello negro y flequillo azulado, con tres pircing sobre la ceja derecha y ojos almendros la miraba mientras se limpiaba la nariz. Llevaba unas botas pesadas negras, un abrigo negro, una camisa en el mismo color, un collar con un extraño pendiente y para colmo… un pantalón anaranjado.

**-Ya te dije, Neko, no estoy resfriado.** **Seguro alguien anda hablando de mi**.-aseguro el chico retomando su interrumpida lectura.

.

_**Nombre: Gale Viel Redfox MacGarden. Edad: 15 años. Magia: Dragón Slayer de Hierro**_

.

**-Entonces hoy eres una celebridad.**-aseguro Jían mirándolo con una sonrisa. EL chico lo mato con la mirada.- **Vamos, era solo un chiste.**

**-Mira como rio.-**aseguro volviendo a su libro, aunque más que libro era una gran columna de papeles.

**-Oye que lees?-**interrogo la peli rosa mirando el escrito con curiosidad. EL chico no la miro.

-**La nueva historia de terror de Kairyu**-aseguro pasando la página.-**Quiere saber si da el suficiente miedo para pasar a la siguiente escena.**

**-Y por qué a ti si te deja leer?!**-grito la chica alzando los brazos.-**No es justo! Soy su hermana!**

**-Y una muy ruidosa por cierto, que no ves que estamos en la Biblioteca?**-interrogo el chico alzando su perforada ceja.

-**Te voy a matar, pedazo de hierro**.-aseguro la chica creando un látigo de fuego.

-**Nashi, este lugar es inflamable**.-le recordó Jían mirando la escena divertido**.- Recuerda la última vez.**-la chica suspiro y se sentó… El silencio reino por un tiempo, en el que Gale comenzó a leer con más aplicación.

**-Y qué opinas de lo que dije?-**pregunto más calmada al Redfox- **SI es que me escuchabas…-**añadió por lo bajo.

**-Te oí.**-aseguro el chico pasando página.-**Que inicio más bobo, pero el resto está genial.-**aseguro dejando el escrito a un lado. Miro a los chicos frente a él.-**Lo que opino es que la culpa fue de Raymond. Todos saben cómo anda Kairyu en estos días como para mencionar el tema.**

**-Todos lo apoyan.**-suspiro la Dragneel cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho. Jían la miro levemente interesado.-**Aun no soporto su actitud… Y lleva siete años con ella.**

**-Yo tampoco te soporto hermanita, pero que se le puede hacer?**—aseguro el Rey de Roma bajando la escalera y acercándoseles. A su lado se encontraba Rain con su típica sonrisa tímida.-**Además, mamá te busca. **

**-Me alegra ver que has vuelto a ser insoportable.-**opino la chica con una bella sonrisa, causándole una gota a todos**.-Nos vemos chicos.**

**-Te acompaño.**-menciono Jían levantándose para seguirla.-**Nos vemos Gale, Kai, Rain.-**los chicos se despidieron con un gesto de la mano hasta que salieron de la biblioteca. Gale y Ryu se miraron un rato.

**-Así que le diste un golpe a Raymond**-comenzó a decir Gale alzando la ceja con una sonrisa.-**Siento el motivo, pero suena genial.**

**-Ay, Gale, a veces no te comprendo**.-refuto el rubio negando con la cabeza. Rain rio al ver la escena EL chico Dragneel se puso serio y se sentó frente al Redfox como si de un par de mafiosos se tratasen-**Tienes algo para mí no?**

**-Justo como me habías dicho**.-declaro Gale Orgulloso, siguiéndole el juego.

**-De que están hablando?-**interrogo Rain. Ambos se miraron de manera complaciente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Natsu…-susurro Lucy con algo de debilidad. Se encontraba en una cama improvisada que él chico le había creado durante la espera a que cesase el fuego. Ella tenía una gran pancita y a su lado dormitaba una niña de cabellos rosas.-Natsu…_

_-LUCY!-escucho el grito de su esposo y alzo la vista. El muchacho estaba ligeramente herido, pero bien. Natsu se arrodillo al lado de su esposa y le tomo la mano.-Lucy, este bien? Despierta!_

_-Na…tsu… Él bebe…-intento decir ella, pero ella callo con un gesto._

_-Tranquila, Wendy ya viene…-aseguro el chico sonriente. Se acomodó mejor y sentándose, coloco la cabeza de su amada sobre sus piernas.-No puedo creer que entrases en Labor justo después de la batalla._

_-Ca…Cállate, no es mi culpa.-repuso la chica aun en un susurro. Natsu le acaricio el cabello._

_-Lo se… Es de ellos.-le contesto algo triste.-Siento lo que sucedió…-comento por lo bajo._

_-No es tu culpa Natsu.-repuso Lucy acariciando su mejilla. EL le agarro la mano.-Eso me pasa por andar de necia._

_-Y una grande, cabe decir.-aseguro el chico. La chica trato de reír pero contrajo su rostro en una mueca de dolor. Natsu trago duro._

_-No te vas a desmayar de nuevo, verdad?-interrogo la chica alzando una ceja._

_-La otra vez no estaba preparado. Ahora sí.-repuso el Dragneel con una sonrisa.-Y no me desmaye… Me dio un calambre en la pierna y al caer me golpee la cabeza._

_-Como digas…-Lucy hizo otra mueca.- Creo que ya va a salir.-comento. Natsu miro alrededor nervioso._

_-Donde estará Wendy?-como si la hubiesen invocado ella, Erza y Mira, todas con algunas curitas y vendas; sin contar el hecho de que estaban cargadas con algunas cosas._

_-Ya tenemos todo.-aseguro la peli azul. Erza se acercó a la dormida Nashi y la cargo afuera, animándolos con un gesto de la cabeza.-Ahora al asunto.-Miro un momento a Natsu.-Natsu-san, no ira a desmayarse de nuevo?-Las otras dos rieron mientras el negó con un gesto de la cabeza.-Bien.-dicho esto comenzó a acomodar a la rubia._

_-Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Natsu agarrando la mano de su esposa, quien aún estaba sobre sus piernas. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.-Sabes a lo que me refiero._

_-Ya quiero tenerlo en los brazos…-aseguro con una sonrisa. Wendy alzo la vista y los miro seria y sonriente._

_-Cuando quiera Lucy-san.-Los esposos se miraron y asintieron a la vez._

Lucy suspiro y miro a la puerta de la biblioteca, donde Kai y Rain habían ido a buscar a Nashi. Pensar que su primer niño varón había nacido en una cueva todavía le daba algo indescriptible, pero también una alegre sensación ya que aún recordaba como Natsu la animaba al igual que las chicas… Aunque ellas sí pudieron usar las manos las dos semanas siguientes.

Ese fue el único parto en que contó con la presencia de Natsu. La primera vez el muy tonto se desmayó en cuanto la vio, pena de la que no se pudo olvidar nunca. Y en el último… Negó con la cabeza. No quería recordar.

**-Mama?-**interrogo Nashi colocando una mano en su hombro-**Estas bien?-**Lucy la miro y sonrió.

**-Claro, es solo que estaba recordando**.-contesto.

**-Estoy comenzando a creer que Kai tiene algo de razón en el tema.**-comento la chica sentándose a su lado.- **Es tu cumpleaños: Deberías estar pensando en lo que harán los tíos… Hablando de eso, por favor no te acerques al regalo de Armis.**-Le dijo adquiriendo un tono secreto.-**Hizo galletas caseras.**

**-Lo tendré en cuenta.-**ambas rieron por el comentario. Lucy la miro con una seria sonrisa.-**Ya estas mejor?**-pregunto. Nashi suspiro y coloco la cabeza sobre la barra, apoyándose de su mano.

**-Un poco… Solo me entristeció el momento….-c**onfirmo la chica mirando a su madre con algo de tristeza.-**Lo extraño**.- Lucy abrazo a su hija, quedándose un rato así un rato. Cuando se separaron, Nashi sonrió.-**Gracias Ma.**

**-No hay de que.-**dijo Lucy sonriente. Miro un momento alrededor.-**Y a donde se fue tu fiel caballero de brillante armadura?-**Nashi enrojeció un poco.

**-Jían no es mi fiel caballero**.-menciono jugando con su cabello.

-**Yo nunca dije Jían**.-aclaro Lucy, haciendo que su hija tuviese la cara roja.

-**Mama!**-pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más se escuchó un gran revuelo por el suelo. Ambas miraron la puerta de la biblioteca, que un segundo después salió volando con un proyectil negro y amarillo-**Y ahí van de nuevo…-**suspiro la chica negando con la cabeza.-Rain salió después molesta.

**-Vuelven a decir "Porque eres una chica" y juro que los mato**.-aseguro alzando su puño cubierto en hielo.

**-Yo no he dicho eso!-**se defendió Gale poniéndose en pie.

**-Ni tú te lo crees**.-aporto Ryu mirándolo con una gota. Gale le dio una patada, enviándolo del otro lado del gremio.-**Me las pagaras Gale!**-le grito poniéndose en pie y lanzándole una silla en llamas. Gale transformo su brazo en una espada y la partió por la mitad, una de las cuales cayó en una mesa ocupada, comenzando una gran pelea entre los jóvenes y los viejos del gremio.

**-No pueden dejar de pelear ni un rato?-**pregunto Nashi al aire con un suspiro. Lucy negó para después reír junto a su hija.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Y que haremos, Sítara-san?-**Pregunto un niño de cabello negro azulado, de ojos castaños. Vestía una camisa celeste y un pantalón corto negro. Llevaba unas zapatillas Negras con los cordones desatados.

_._

_**Nombre: Teodoro Natsu Conbolt Marvell. Edad: 8 años. Magia: Air Bender.**_** (De Avatar… No tengo imaginación T_T)**

**.**

**-Ya sabrás Teo, por ahora debemos esperar a Sae y a Eira-**contesto la niña mirando alrededor para ver que nadie los escuchase.-**Es algo muy importante.- **Aseguro sonriendo.

-**Y no lo dirás hasta que llegue ese par,****no?-**pregunto Tíe soltando un suspiro de exasperación.-**Vamos, que la curiosidad me está matando.**

**-A veces te pareces a tu papá-**le dijo Ohen con inocencia. La niña se echó a llorar, asustándolo.-** Oye, no llores… La que hago?-**pregunto mirando a su hermana asustado.

-**Eres un idiota Igneel.-**le comento su hermana con una gota. Teo se hecho a Reír, al igual que la antes llorosa Tíe. Ohen se puso a hacer un berrinche de que no era cierto, pero sin evitar unirse después a la risa infantil.

* * *

_**Listo.**_

_**Les gusto? Espero que sí. Este cap tiene varios datos importantes... Espero los hayan visto.**_

_**Lo que sucedio con Natsu lo revelare de a poco, pero en el que viene ya se haran una idea.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior. Espero que en este tambien lo hagan y mejor si todos me dicen que les parecio...**_

_**.**_

**ChunChun: **Puede ser que el fic parezca tragedia... Bueno, lo es en parte, pero ese no es el tema principal... Pero el que te haga llorar si es una de las ideas. Tranqui que pronto se descubrirá que sucedio con Natsu, y del titulo estas cerca. A mi también me encantan los gemelos, pero lo del otro par no los juzgaría tan rapido... pero tienes algo de razon. Espero te guste este cap...

.

**_Nos leemos en el que viene_**

**_NekoFT_**


	6. Razón

**_hola Minna!_**

**_Cap 5 de este emotivo fic. Esta cargado de algo de drama y puede que una pista...Ups. Y siento la tardanza._**

**_FT no es mio._**

**_Disfruten._**

* * *

Cap. 5

Razón.

.

En medio de un bosque frondoso, justo enfrente de una oscura cueva, se encontraba una mujer de rojizos cabellos. Ella miraba el poco cielo visible entre los arboles con ojos perdidos, recordando el pasado…

_La tormenta asechaba tan cruenta como lo había sido durante el día, retumbando como una batalla entre las nubes y el cielo… En una casita cerca del linde del bosque, específicamente en la cocina, se encontraba una familia trasnochadora._

_-Quien es la cosita más bonita del mundo?-pregunto la mujer al pequeño bebe pelirrojo de casi un año que cargaba con ella, haciéndolo reír. Ella sonrió mientras se sentaba en la mesa y le acercaba una cuchara con un pedazo de su pastel de medianoche.-Quieres pastel, tesoro?_

_-Erza si le das eso, de verdad no lograremos que se duerma.-le recordó un hombre de cabellos azules sin levantar la vista de su libro._

_-Vamos Jeral, solo es un pedazo.-contesto la señora comiéndose ella a cuchara, bajo la mirada tierna del bebe.- Además, a mí me ayuda._

_-Tú no eres un bebe de catorce meses que sigue despierto a las dos de la mañana.-refuto Jeral riendo.-Jían debe dormir.- Erza lo ignoro y se puso a jugar con él bebe._

_-Quien tiene un padre gruñón? Quién? Quién?- Él bebe rio y, a su pesar, Jeral también._

_-Ay, Erza…-dijo sonriente abrazando a su familia. La escena era muy tierna, pero fue interrumpida con unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Erza y Jeral se miraron cuando los golpes se hicieron el doble de fuertes. _

_-ERZA! JERAL! SOY YO!-les indico una voz gritando para hacerse oír sobre los truenos retumbantes. _

_-Natsu…- susurro Jeral acercándose para abrir la puerta, mientras que Erza llevaba al pequeño Jían a la cuna que había en la sala de la casa. La puerta fue abierta y por ella entro el peli rosa como si fuese el dueño y fue directa a la sala, dejando un pequeño camino de vapor a su paso. _

_Erza lo miro fijamente mientras Jeral cerraba y se colocaba al lado de su esposa. El pijama del peli rosa estaba rasgado y chamuscado, además de que andaba sin zapatos. Tenía un corte en un lado de la cabeza, dejando un pequeño camino de sangre por el lado derecho de su rostro. A pesar de eso se veía que estaba preocupado por la mujer de rubios cabellos que traía consigo, la cual a su vez llevaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas que estaba llorando levemente_

_Natsu recostó a Lucy en el sillón y la reviso un rato. Lo escucharon dar un suspiro de alivio, para acto siguiente sujetar el bulto con delicadeza y mirarlo sonriente._

_-Ya Nashi, todo está bien. Papa está aquí-La calmo meciéndola un rato, logrando que dejase de llorar. Sin dejar a la bebe miro a Erza y Jeral, quienes le pedían explicaciones con la mirada, seriamente.-Unos sujetos atacaron nuestra casa._

_-Qué?-logro decir Erza tan sorprendida como Jeral_

_-No sé cómo rayos lo hicieron. Incendiaron el lugar con unas extrañas llamas que no podía comer y atacaron. Por lo menos reaccione a tiempo y evite que los ataques llegasen a las habitaciones. Salí y les entretuve un rato mientras que Lucy iba por Nashi, al rato salieron y un loco intento atacarlas por la espalda…-Entrecerró los ojos molesto.- Logre alejarlo y sostener a Lucy antes de que cayese al suelo. Tranquilos, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza.-Los calmo al ver sus caras.- Tenía prisa así que las traje aquí, que está mucho más cerca que el gremio. No iba a pelear con ellas ahí…_

_-Y esos tipos.-pregunto Jeral con molestia. Natsu le paso a Nashi a Erza y miro a Jeral fieramente._

_-La lluvia ha distorsionado mucho su olor, pero creo que están a unos metros de aquí.-le contesto simplemente.-Voy a Saldar cuentas con ellos.-añadió chocando los puños y literalmente encendido en fuego._

_-Te acompaño-señalo Jeral cogiendo su capa. Natsu sonrió de lado._

_-Cuídamelas por favor.-le dijo el Dragneel a la pelirroja antes de salir a la tormenta._

_-Nos vemos Erza.-le indico Jeral dándole un beso en la mejilla y siguiendo al muchacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Erza suspiro y se dio la vuelta para colocar a una dormida Nashi al lado de un adormilado Jían. Ella se enderezo y miro a la rubia que dormía en la cama. Ahora que la veía se dio cuenta que estaba seca…._

_-Ese chico…-suspiro nuevamente mientras se asomaba a la ventana, por la que veía unas no tan lejanas explosiones, a pesar de la lluvia.- Nuestros esposos son unos idiotas no?-dijo al aire mirando a Lucy, la cual dio un inconsciente suspiro de complacencia._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_-Por qué los atacaron sabandija?-pregunto una molesta Erza al único tipo que quedaba consciente tras su interrogatorio. Atrás de ella estaban varios miembros del gremio y Natsu, este último con una venda alrededor de la cabeza._

_-Jejeje…-se rio el tipo mostrando los pocos dientes que le quedaban.-No lograran evitarlo por siempre, traeremos a nuestro maestro de vuelta y los hijos de aquel que lo destrozo.-miro a Natsu, quien estaba molesto.-Serán de gran ayuda a nuestra causa._

_-Nunca tocaran a mi familia.-le dijo Natsu enojado al tipo._

_-Piensa lo que quieras Dragneel.-le contesto el otro mientras reía con burla.-Nadie que esté relacionado contigo se salvara de la tristeza… Es más… todo será tu culpa._

_-Maldito.-dijo Erza mientras Natsu era retenido por unos para que no matase al tipo, el cual ahora miraba a Titania._

_-Diez años.-susurro mirándola con locura.-EN diez años veras que mis palabras son ciertas. No será así, Titania?_

**-Erza…Erza**-La mencionada sintió un zarandeo en el hombro y miro al responsable peli azul que la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-**Jeral**…-susurro antes de ponerse en pie.-**Conseguiste lo que buscamos?-**el peli azul asintió.-**Que bueno.**-suspiro la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Aunque no sabemos si funciona todavía**.-le recordó Jeral a su pesar. Erza bajo la mirada sin dejar de lado esa pequeña sonrisa.

**-Lo sé… **

OoOoOoOoOoO

**-Urusai Kairyu-**susurro un pelinegro con flequillo celeste, sentado en la barra con un chichón en la cabeza.

**-Si fue tu culpa, Gale**-le contesto el rubio en las mismas condiciones

-**Siguen peleando?-**dijo una voz a sus espaldas causándoles un ligero escalofrió. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con la mirada severa de una chica de largo cabello rojo. Llevaba una chaqueta azul con una camisa blanca debajo, dejando ver su ombligo, una falda azul y botas negras. Excepto por la ropa, una Erza en miniatura.

**-Armis…-**dijeron los chicos a la vez

.

_**Nombre: **__**Armis Victoria Fernández Scarlet.**__** Edad: **__**15 años**__** Magia: **__**Magia Estelar**__**.**_

.

**-Y bien?-**pregunto alzando una ceja.

**-No peleábamos, solo estábamos teniendo una caldeada conversación**-le contesto Gale mirando a Kairyu, quien asintió con aburrimiento. La Fernández los miró fijamente.

-**Por qué solo se le ocurren buenas escusas con Armis?-**pregunto Nashi desde la barra mirando a la chica molesta.-**A mí solo me dice "Deja de molestar Neko"**

**-Recuerda que ella es la hija de Erza**-le dijo su madre bebiendo un jugo. –**E igual que ella es alguien de temer.**

**-Ay, mama, tu das más miedo que ella…**-suspiro la chica poniéndose en pie.- **Voy a buscar a Jían…**-Lucy sonrió.-**Nos vemos.**

**-Me recuerda mucho a Natsu…-**suspiro la rubia apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Suspiro y dejo el vaso vacío a un lado mientras sus ojos denotaban algo de tristeza.-**Natsu…**

_Una Lucy de algunos meses de embarazo se encontraba al lado de Natsu, en el interior de la enfermería. El chico estaba cubierto por una sabana, pero se notaba a lenguas que estaba mal. La rubia agarro el paño de la frente de su esposo y lo enfrió en el agua que estaba en la mesita, estrujándolo antes de volvérselo a colocar. Natsu entreabrió los ojos y, mirándola, sonrió con tristeza._

_-Lucy…-murmuro por lo bajo, llamando su atención. La chica se le acerco rápidamente_

_-Natsu, que bien que despertaras-le dijo con un suspiro de Alivio._

_-Nashi_

_-Ella está bien. Kairyu también.-le contesto antes de que formulara la pregunta.- No han dicho mucho de lo que sucedió, pero están bien. Solo están un poco asustados por lo que te sucedió.-Natsu rio tratando de incorporarse, dejándolo en un intento haciendo una mueca de dolor.-No deberías moverte, la herida es profunda._

_-Rayos…-susurro Natsu con los ojos firmemente cerrados por el dolor. Lucy agarro el paño y limpio el sudor que corría por su frente.-El tipo escapo… Verdad?_

_-Cuando los encontraron no había rastro de él.-le confeso la rubia dejando el paño a un lado.-Me alegra que hayas podido escapar aun con esa herida…Si Wendy no los hubiera encontrado…-Ante lo dicho Natsu alzo su brazo izquierdo y movió las sabanas. Un enorme vendaje le cubría todo el pecho y el brazo derecho. La vista de ello hizo a Lucy soltar una lágrima y cubrirlo con ternura. Natsu la miro y le toco la mejilla._

_-No llores, si?-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Lucy lo miro y se arrojó a abrazarlo, con cuidado antes de comenzar a llorar en su pecho. El la abrazo con su brazo libre_

_-Me tenías preocupada.-le dijo sin soltarlo.-Creí… Creí…_

_-Siento preocuparte.-le comento el acercándola más.-Pero ya estoy aquí, así que deja de llorar.-le indico alzando su rostro. Ella lo miro y, alzando más la cabeza, lo beso. Los dos se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando a una niña peli rosa con un pequeño vendaje en el brazo izquierdo al lado de un niño rubio más pequeño que ella y un hombre pelinegro semi desnudo._

_-PAPÁ!-gritaron ambos niños corriendo al lado de su padre, sin lanzársele encima, por indicación de su madre._

_-Oy! Flamitas-saludo Gray entrando.-Veo que estas genial._

_-Cómo crees Hielito.-respondió el Dragneel haciendo otro intento de incorporarse, pero repitiendo lo mismo que lo anterior._

_-Papá estas bien?-pregunto el pequeño rubio preocupado._

_-Sí… Pero creo que no podre levantarme por un tiempo-le contesto Natsu mientras estiraba su brazo sano y le acariciaba el cabello._

_-Papá…-susurro Nashi acercándose a abrazarlo con cuidado. Natsu le correspondió a medias-Lo siento…_

_-Vamos, que no fue tu culpa.-rio el Dragneel dándole un breve beso en la cabeza.-Les importaría dejarme a solas con su madre y hielito?_

_-Hmn-contesto la chica tomando la mano de su hermano.-Vamos Ryu._

_-Yo puedo solo.-se quejó el niño.-Nos vemos papa. Mama. -Natsu los despidió con una sonrisa. Para después mirar a Gray fijamente cuando la puerta se cerró._

_-Desaparecieron sin dejar más rastro que la destrucción de a entrada. Hay unos cuantos heridos, pero el más grave eres tu.-le contesto Fullbuster recostándose en la pared.- Al menos recuperaste a Nashi antes de que se fuesen.-Natsu asintió y cerró los ojos.-No te preocupes, esto no se quedara así._

_-Eso no es lo que me tiene preocupado…-le contesto Salamander sin mirarlo.-Es el hecho de que harán lo que sea para herir a mi familia…_

**-Gray-sama?-**pregunto Juvia a su esposo que se había quedado mirando a la Taciturna Lucy fijamente.

**-Eh?-**reacciono al fin mirando a su esposa.-**Que sucede Juvia?**

**-Estaba pensando en Natsu-san, verdad?**-pregunto la peli azul con una pequeña sonrisa. Gray la miro perplejo.-**Sé que todavía está triste por ello, pero recuerde que hoy debemos estar alegres, por Lucy-san.**

**-Tienes razón-**contesto Gray sonriendo ligeramente. Después de un rápido vistazo a la rubia se centró en su esposa.-**Bueno, aquí tienes, algo más?**

**-No gracias, Juvia no necesita nada**.- Un niño pelinegro se acercó a la pareja de mal humor.

-**Mamá has visto a Sítara y al idiota de Ohen? Me dijeron que querían hablar conmigo y no sé dónde se han metido**.- pregunto Eira molesto.

-**Creo que están en su escondite… No los he visto desde la pelea**.-confirmo Juvia bajando un poco la cabeza.

**-Entonces voy para allá…-**comento el niño Fullbuster haciendo un gesto de despedida antes de irse.

**-Que se traerán en mano esos pillos?**-pregunto Gray al aire mirando con desasosiego el camino que tomo su hijo.-Esos enanos….

**\- Espérame Eira!-**se escuchó una voz al fondo del lugar. Todos voltearon a ver como una chica de cabellos azules y vestido azul oscuro corto lo seguía. Ella se perdió rápidamente de vista-**Espérame idiota enclenque!**\- Y se quedaron todos con una gota.

**-Sae-chan parece molesta**-menciono Hikari mirando el lugar con la sonrisa heredada de su madre**.- Y Eira también se fue…**

**-Parece que Ohen y Sítara están reuniendo al equipo para llevar a cabo un plan secreto**.-comento una chica de Cabellos castaños y curiosos ojos amarillentos. Vestía un… inapropiado top anaranjado y un pantalón largo chocolate.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Kayla Aileen Alberona Clive**__** Edad: **__**13 años**__** Magia: **__**Cartas.**_

.

-**Seguramente planean algo raro de nuevo**.-se coló Nashi mirando la puerta con desconfianza.- **Ese par es peligroso.**

**-Wow, Nashi diciendo algo en contra de su adorable par de hermanos favoritos**\- se rio Kairyu con fingida sorpresa.-**No me lo puedo creer. Sera el fin del mundo?**

**-Cállate Ryu!-**le dijo la chica ignorando la perorata que hacía por llamarlo así**.-Además todos opinan lo mismo.**

**-Cierto.**-secundo Gale.

-**Tú también?-**se quejó Ryu mirándolo perplejo.-**Solo tienen siete años…**

**-Lo siento, Kairyu-san, pero es cierto**.-aseguro Rain con una pequeña sonrisa.-**Recuerde la misión de la semana pasada.**

**-Y volvemos con eso**.-menciono el chico rodando los ojos.- **Solo fue algo fortuito, nada más.**

**-Celoso de que tu hermano menor tenga más talento que tú?-**se burló Gale con una sonrisa burlona.

-**Lo dice el sujeto cuya hermana se sabe de memoria los libros del gremio a pesar de leerlos menos veces?-**Un aura oscura rodeo a Gale, mientras todos reían. Lucy los miraba con dulzura.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**-ACHU!-**dijeron dos niños a la vez. Ohen miro a Tíe confundido, mientras que Teo reía.

-**Crees que hablen de nosotros?-**pregunto inocentemente. Ella se rascaba la nariz.

-**Es lo más probable**.-comento la peli celeste encogiéndose de hombros**.-Y que es lo que quieren decirnos?**

**-Ya dijimos que esperaríamos a Sae y a Eira.**-le contesto el chico. Después se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermana, quien estaba sentada en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados.-**Que tal Layla?**

**-Ya consiguieron la primera cosa, ahora van por la segunda**-indico sin abrir los ojos.-**Te molestaría cambiar conmigo, estoy cansada…**

**-Vale**.-dijo el chico sonriendo como su padre antes de sentarse en la misma posición que ella y cerrar los ojos.-**Cuando quieras**.-Sítara abrió los ojos y suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y mover las piernas.

-**Itte…-**se quejó estirándose un poco. Luego miro a su hermano, que estaba poniendo una mueca de concentración.-**No te fuerces demasiado Igneel. Me pregunto por qué siempre duras menos que yo…**

**-Y yo todavía me pregunto porque se llaman entre ustedes por sus segundos nombres.-**dijo una voz entre los árboles. Todos, menos Ohen, miraron hacia allá.

Una niña de cabello corto azul, ojos choco latosos, que traía puesto un vestido corto azul oscuro y una capa más larga que el vestido, además de calzar botas a media pantorrilla; los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba en un árbol. Si Jeral hubiese sido niña, ella sería su representación gráfica. Poco después apareció Eira molesto.

-**Como rayos hiciste para ganarme Sae?-**le pregunto, ganándose una mirada severa como respuesta.-**Sumimasen…**-menciono el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Al parecer alguien tenía el temperamento de su madre.

.

_**Nombre: **__**Sae Simone Fernández Scarlet**__**. Edad: **__**10 años**__**. Magia: **__**La Caballera**_

.

**-Qué bueno verte Sae-chan**-saludo Sítara con su eterna sonrisa.-**Hola Eira.**

**-Tardaron Mucho-**reconoció Tíe alzando una ceja.

**-Sí, sí, para que nos llamaron?-**pregunto el pelinegro aburrido. Sítara sonrió más ampliamente, al igual que Ohen, aunque no los miraba.

**-Ya llegaron a ese lugar.-**notifico el peli rosa abriendo los ojos y mirando al grupo.-**Ahora debemos hacer nuestra parte.**

**-Muévanse y hablen o se las verán conmigo**-amenazo Tíe molesta. Los gemelos se miraron y asintieron, para después llamar a los chicos a un círculo y comenzar a contarles las cosas en susurros que solo ellos podían escuchar.

* * *

_**Listo.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado e intrigado un poco, ya que se acerca lo que tengo que decir. Y sobre el plan de los mellizos...Pronto les digo.**_

_**.**_

_**Pregunta: Cual creen que es la magia de los mellizos? Desde ya digo que es la misma. A aquel que conteste bien le respondo lo que quiera, menos sobre lo de Natsu.**_

_**.**_

_**Y que les pareció? Les gusto? A mi si. Me contestaran mi pregunta? Creo que si. Acepto lo que quieran decirme...**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! Ciao**_


	7. El Inicio

_**Hola!**_

_**Siento la tardanza... Na, tengo cosas que hacer.**_

_**Espero les agrade este capitulo, por que es el preambulo de lo que viene... Y me acabo de dar cuenta que serán trece y no diez capítulos a menos que quite algunas partes...Bueno.**_

_**Espero les guste! Ah! FT es de Mashima.**_

* * *

Cap. 6

El inicio

.

Los niños se separaron mirando a los gemelos con sorpresa, mientras ellos sonreían felices de la vida.

**\- Iniciando la fase uno**-comento Sítara alzando el brazo.

**-Yosh!-**apoyo su hermano con alegría.

-**De verdad podremos hacerlo a tiempo?-**preguntó Teo mirando el radiante cielo azul.

**-Vamos Teo**-le animo Ohen sonriendo con las manos detrás de la cabeza.-**Además ya lo hemos hecho…. Técnicamente.**

**-Apuesto a que no puedes repetirlo sesos de fuego**-se burló Eira

**-Como me llamaste enano desnudista?**-pregunto el peli rosa molesto.

**-Soy mayor que tú, ósea, tu superior pequeño renacuajo**.-aseguro Eira juntando frentes envuelto en un aura azul.

**-Pues no lo pareces exhibicionista**-refuto Ohen rodeado en un aura roja. Comenzaron con sus típicos insultos, mientras que los otros suspiraban. Sae dio un paso al frente.

**-Se están peleando?**-pregunto haciendo aparecer una espada. Los dos chicos se abrazaron.

**-No…somos amigos.-**comento Eira sudando frio.

**-Aye!**

**-Deja de imitar a Happy**-le regaño Sítara-**Moo… Se supone que deberíamos prepararnos, no pelear.-**añadió haciendo un puchero.

**-Antes de eso, que pasa si pierden el conocimiento?**-inquirió Tíe fulminándolos con esa mirada tan parecida a la de su padre.-**Oni-san me dijo que Kairyu y él tuvieron que traerlos en su espalda.**

**-Pues lo hacen de nuevo.**-contesto Sítara con normalidad. Ohen asintió. Los demás suspiraron.

**-Bueno, mejor comencemos de una vez**.-comento Sae, los demás asintieron formando un circulo.-**Eira agárrale la mano a Tíe.**

**-Soy una Redfox, pero no muerdo**.-le comento la chica con una extraña sonrisa. Eira le dio la mano con una gota. La peli celeste sujeto la de Ohen, quien sujeto a su hermana y está a Teo, quien a la vez sujeto la mano libre de Sae. Tíe miro a los Dragneel.-**Mas les vale que lo que dijeron sea cierto.**

**-Sabes que no mentiríamos con algo tan serio.-**se quejaron a la vez.

-**Ahora vamos a hacerlo…**-inicio Sítara. Todos respiraron hondo para calmarse.-**Listos?**

**-Aye Sir!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El gremio estaba tan bullicioso como siempre: Los adultos hablando tranquilamente entre ellos, los jóvenes igual… Más o menos…

**-Por centésima vez Gale, Stephen King es el mejor!-**se quejó Kairyu parándose de la mesa fulminando a Gale con la mirada

**-Mi voto se quedara con Edgar Allan Poe, digas lo que digas Kai**-le comento el Redfox levantándose de la silla.

**-Acepta que esos escritos son meramente suspenso.**

**-Meramente? Escucha desfachatez de ser viviente, no puedes dar argumentos de ese calibre cuando tu escritor es tan retorcido como Raymond.**

**-Y yo que tengo que ver?**-se quejó el Dreyar desde la barra.

**-Repite eso estúpido engendro de la mala ortografía-l**e reto Kairyu subiendo un pie a la mesa.

**-Pues que tu estúpido autor tiene el estúpido cerebro hecho leña, KAPISHI "Piccolo Schenzo"?-**menciono Gale señalándolo con un dedo. Kairyu salto sobre la mesa y se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro, iniciando una pelea de dos partes…

**-Como rayos llegamos a esto?-**se quejó Nashi mirando como a la contienda se unía Kayla cuando tiraron su jugo, seguida por Hikari y Armis junto al resto del gremio.

**-Eso fue porque el tonto de Jían metió a la conversación libros sabiendo cómo se ponen ellos**.-contesto Rain mirando como Kairyu le daba un golpe a Gale, mandándolo a volar.- **Pelea bien…**

**-Jían no es tonto!-**le regaño Nashi poniendose de pie.-**El tonto fue Ryu que se metió con el autor favorito de Gale.**

**-Kairyu-san no es tonto! Él es mucho más inteligente que tú, solo que más torpe.**

**-Que dijiste azulada?-**pregunto Nashi enojada. Luego puso esa pose de su madre cuando habla con superioridad-**Así nunca conseguirás puntos conmigo sobre "ya tu sabes que"**

**-Y yo puedo decirle "Ya tu sabes que" a Jían en menos de un segundo.**-contrataco la chica sin dejarse vencer.

-**Decirme que?**-pregunto el pelirrojo dejando de lado su pastel, mirando fijamente a las chicas. Rain miro a Nashi, sintiéndose incapaz de cumplir su amenaza mientras su enemiga se sonrojaba un poco y quemaba una de sus mangas del nerviosismo.

**-Na-Nada importante Jían…-**contesto Nashi apagando el fuego. Entonces escucho algo- **Eh?**\- miro por la puerta abierta- **Llueve…**-Todos detuvieron lo que hacían y miraron afuera. Efectivamente, una fuerte llovizna caía sobre Magnolia, haciendo que el ambiente se enfriase poco a poco.

**-Es extraño que lloviese tan de repente**.-comento Mira mientras las miradas caían en dos magas de agua, que negaron con la cabeza.

Gale dejo de mirar la puerta y se centró en Kairyu, quien había bajado la cabeza y miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Nashi se había quedado mirando la lluvia caer y Lucy miraba a sus hijos con un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Nadie en el gremio decía ni pio, sabían que la lluvia no era algo muy alegre para los Dragneel…

_La lluvia caía irascible en Magnolia como había sido toda la semana, y no era culpa de Juvia. El clima estaba loco. En nuestro gremio favorito los niños, incapaces de jugar afuera comenzaron a divertirse en el interior molestando a los adultos. En la barra se encontraban Lucy y Levy conversando, la primera, comiendo entre palabras_

_-Cuándo volverán? Se supone que solo era una misión de paso a Hera por lo de Natsu…-se quejó Levy estirándose un poco y mirando afuera._

_-No creo que aceptasen tan bien su negativa a ser un mago Santo. Además, Sabes como son: de seguro crearon un alboroto y no han hecho nada mas.-analizo la rubia con un suspiro-Y cuando le dirás a Gajeel, Levy-chan?-pregunto Lucy dejando vacío su enorme plato de comida.-Más por favor.-Mira asintió y se alejó sin dejar de ver a las chicas._

_-Se lo diré cuando vuelvan.-comento la peli celeste acariciando su estómago plano.-Ya me muero por preguntarle a Natsu que será…_

_-Sabes que su lógica no es cien por ciento efectiva, no?-comento la rubia con una risita._

_-No, pero por ahora no ha fallado ninguna.-se metió Mirajane colocando la comida delante de Lucy._

_-Juvia piensa igual.-añadió la peli azul meciendo a su pequeño niño de dos años en brazos.-Natsu-san adivino que Rain-chan seria niña y logro que Gray-sama convenciera a Juvia de no llamar a Eira-chan Gray junior cuando le dijo que sería niño._

_-Natsu no convenció a Gray, el mismo decidió convencerte cuando Natsu dio su veredicto-se metió Levy con una gota._

_-Y se puede saber porque ahora hablamos de mi esposo?-se metió Lucy de nuevo, ahora con el plato vacío._

_-Es que tiene un sexto sentido con eso de los bebes…_

_-Hablando de bebes, que tendrán ustedes?-pregunto Juvia interesada y mirando con ternura la barriguita de la rubia.-Ya eligieron el nombre?- Para sorpresa de todas la mujer suspiro._

_-Ni idea._

_-Eh?!-Todos voltearon a verlas, a lo que ellas solo miraron a Lucy, quien solo sintió como una gota caía de su cabeza._

_-Natsu no está seguro de que será, al igual que yo. Decidimos que si era niña él le ponía el nombre y si es niño lo haría yo. Lo único fijo son los segundos nombres, Layla e Igneel, por nuestros padres._

_-Y que has pensado?-pregunto Levy interesada_

_-Pues…-no pudo continuar ya que un estruendo se hizo a sus espaldas. Las mujeres reaccionaron colocándose en posición de combate, solo para ver como una extraña sombra sujetaba a varios de los niños por distintas partes de cuerpo._

_-Gale!-se horrorizo Levy al ver a su niño tratando de soltar su brazo._

_-Rain!-la niña trataba de liberar su pierna._

_-Hikari …-soltó Mira dejando caer lo que tenía en la mano. Raymond miraba a su hermana mientras analizaba la situación. _

_-Armis! Sae!-se quejó Jían mientras Macao lo sujetaba para que n quedara también atrapado. La pequeña niña de tres años estaba llorando mientras su hermana mayor la cubría de unas filosas sombras.-Déjalas ir!_

_-Suelta a los niños, ahora.-comento Lucy tras ver como Nashi se hallaba luchando a pesar de tener ambos brazos atados por acercarse a Kairyu, quien era sujetado por el cuello. Un sujeto con capa negra surgió del suelo, en frente del gremio, logrando que las sombras se unieran a él._

_-Me recuerda a la magia de Rogue-san-comento Juvia colocando a su hijo en la barra, donde Mira se lo llevo a un lugar seguro.-Pero esta es más fuerte y oscura_

_-Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto Levy amenazándolo con la mano al frente. El sujeto soltó una especie de risa gélida._

_-Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad-comento alzando a los niños y lanzándolos contra las paredes, mientras las sombras comenzaban a tomar forma de monstruos con ojos brillantes y atacaban a los presentes.-Tráiganme a la esposa de Salamander._

_-No te daremos a Lu-chan!-comento Levy haciendo uso de su magia para evitar a los monstruos, mientras las otras se llevaban a Lucy y a los niños._

_-Aléjense de los mocosos!-grito el viejo de Macao mientras eliminaba a unos cuantos con su fuego._

_-Ya estoy algo viejo, pero no les dejare ganar.-se unió Wakaba apresándolos con su humo._

_-Algo es poco-ironizo Warren con una gota._

_-Al ataque!-apoyo Kinana mientras todos corrían al encuentro, aunque las chicas se quedaron con los niños, formando un corro alrededor del pequeño Dragneel._

_-Kairyu, Kairyu despierta-pidió Lucy preocupada al ver como el niño quedaba inmóvil tras el golpe recibido. EL pequeño abrió un poco los ojos._

_-Cinco minutos más…-hubo un suspiro general de alivio, el cual no duro mucho cuando uno de los monstruos se acercó al grupo, siendo detenido por Mira._

_-No es momento de hablar, llevemos a los niños a…-uno de los monstruos el agarro y la tiro lejos, para después acercarse y ser detenido por un ataque de agua._

_-Ábrete puerta del León, Loki!-grito Lucy haciendo que el espíritu a pareciese-Ya sabes que hacer_

_-Déjamelo a mi.-comento para comenzar a Luchar._

_-Aléjense.-dijo Levy creando una pared de metal, pero sin evitar ser golpeada por uno de los enemigos en el brazo. Loki se cargó a ese también antes de ir a por el resto._

_-Levy-san descanse o algo le sucederá a su bebe. Usted igual Lucy-san-comento Juvia protegiendo a los demás. Levy musito un puedo pelear y Lucy se quejó un poco._

_-Nashi!-las mujeres se viraron para ver como Jían trataba de evitar que una de las sombras se llevaran a la niña. Loki intento acercarse, pero no pudo encontrar una apertura._

_-NASHI!-grito Lucy tratando de levantarse, pero uno de los monstruos le cerro el camino.-NASHI!-La sombra llego hasta el sujeto con capucha, quien apenas movió la cabeza para ver a la niña.-DEVUÉLVEMELA!_

_-Que nadie nos siga.-comento el sujeto saliendo del gremio con la chica._

_-NASHI!_

El ambiente en el gremio seguía pesado, hasta que Kairyu alzo los brazos soltando un fingido bostezo. Se acercó a las puertas y las cerró de un cuajo, para después darse la vuelta.

**-Buueeeeno… Voy a la biblioteca.-**anuncio mirando a los demás con un poco de indiferencia. EL chico fue seguido por Gale y Rain, quienes hicieron un gesto con la cabeza de no decir nada. Nashi y Lucy vieron como el rubio entro y se perdió de vista. Ambas suspiraron.

**-Ara ara, se supone que debería estar en la cocina**.-anuncio Mira dándose la vuelta, logrando que el gremio seguía con lo que hacía.

-**Mi mama es muy buena: logro cambiar la atmosfera de inmediato**.-sentencio Hikari sonriente, mientras su hermano asentía.

-**No tanto como mi mama, ella es mejor**.-se metió Armis igual de sonriente.

**-Dijiste algo? Creo que no escuche…**

**-No inicien otra pelea**-les regaño Jían con un suspiro, para dejar a las chicas discutiendo mientras se centraba en Nashi, quien se había quedado viendo una ventana con aire tristón.-**Nashi**…-las puertas se abrieron de nuevo para mostrar un extraño grupo de seis niños, dos de ellos siendo cargados por los otros. Lucy dejo de hacer lo que hacía para quedar con la boca abierta.

-**Pue…Puedo ca…caminar**-menciono un mareado Ohen mientras trataba de que Eira y Teodoro lo soltaran, logrando quedar peor-**Uhfjko….**

**-Ni siquiera puedes hablar bien, idiota**.-menciono el Fullbuster mientras Teo reía.

**-Ohen es muy divertido.**

**-Y tú eres raro.**

**-Cállense de una vez.-**menciono Sítara mirándolos con un aura aterradora, logrando que los dos niños soltasen al pobre Ohen.

**-Vamos Sí-chan, no es para tanto**.-la calmo Tíe caminando a la barra.

**-Me explican que sucedió?-**pregunto Lucy cuando los niños estuvieron cerca. Todos miraron a Sae, quien soltó el brazo de Sítara y se inclinó frente a Lucy.

**-Mis disculpas, Lucy-san, sin querer cayeron en un tronco flotante cuando los tire al rio**-una gota general- **puede pegarme si gusta.**

**-No lo hare, ya lo sabes**.-comunico la mayor suspirando mientras se agachaba y cogía a Sítara.

**-Mamá, me duele la cabeza…-**sollozo la niña aferrándose a su madre. Tíe se alejó y se acercó a Ohen, quien era tocado con un palo por Kayla

**-Wao, Sae se pasó-**anuncio tras decidir que el Dragneel estaba "K.O"-**Me deben veinte jewel cada uno** -sentencio colocando una mano frente a los mayores, quienes comenzaron a rezongar y le dieron el dinero.

**-Apostaron?-**pregunto la Redfox con una gota.

**-Dinero es dinero, querida**.-le comunico Alberona contando su ganancia y sacando una pequeña parte-**Esto es tuyo, Nashi.**

**-Nashi aposto a Sae?-**volvió a decir Tíe con una gota más grande, al igual que casi todos en el gremio.

-**Aposte que solo ganaría si caían sobre algo en movimiento, es la debilidad de todo Dragón Slayer, por más raro que fuese.**-dijo la chica recibiendo el pago**.-Eh! Me faltan diez…**

**-Impuestos.-**anuncio la chica castaña para después acercarse a la barra y pedir un jugo.

**-La hija de una alcohólica es adicta al jugo de uva, que novedad.-**murmuro Eira rodando los ojos.

**-No deberías decir esas cosas**.-le regaño Sae seria.-**Las personas tienen sus gustos**

**-Tu menos, eres tan adicta al pastel de fresa como tu madre**-la chica lo fulmino con la mirada.-**Su-Sumimasen.-**anuncio el chico bajando la cabeza.

-**No es para tanto**…-menciono Armis.-**Igual el pastel de fresa sabe horrible, lo bueno es el chocolate, eso sí es rico**.-Jían y Sae la miraron como si estuviese loca.

**-De verdad eres mi hermana?-**pregunto Sae horrorizada.

-**No veo a otra idiota que se te parezca**.-le menciono Hikari con obvias ganas de molestar, iniciando con ese comentario otra pelea. Lucy rio un momento.

_-No puedo creer que seas mi hermano_

_-Pues digo lo mismo._

_-Pueden callarse? Lo son y punto.-pregunto Gale suspirando. Los dos niños Dragneel lo ignoraron-Espero que no suceda lo mismo con mi hermanita._

_-Y quien dijo que sería niña?-pregunto Gajeel enojado. El pequeño pelinegro señalo la barra, donde Lucy y Natsu lo miraron antes de reírse, la primera con una pancita y el segundo de espaldas.-Por qué no me sorprende._

_-Vamos Gajeel, no es para tanto.-le dijo Lucy sonriendo._

_-Si lo es, un padre debe alejar a los otros de su princesa.-sentencio Natsu con seriedad.-Pero es divertido ver a otro haciendo eso.-añadió con burla. Se escuchó un grito y todos vieron como Nashi había mandado a Kairyu a volar. Los padres suspiraron.-Voy yo.-dijo Natsu levantándose._

_-Pero…_

_-Eh, solo es un brazo, no me voy a morir-dijo señalando las vendas que lo mantenían pegado a su cuerpo.-Ahora vuelvo._

_-Me la pagaras!-grito Ryu corriendo a pegar a su hermana. _

_-Lo dudo enano!-respondió la peli rosa imitándolo. De un rápido movimiento Natsu le hizo una llave al niño con la pierna y alzo a la niña con su brazo libre. Para estar falto de un brazo no lo hizo nada mal._

_-O se calman o estarán castigados.-les dijo con seriedad. Ambos niños se quedaron quietos.-Los voy a bajar y no se van a pelear, Ok?-las miradas infantiles se encontraron y miraron a otro lado. Natsu suspiro y los soltó, para después sujetarse el brazo malo.-Se puede saber porque peleaban esta vez?_

_-Ryu dijo que no podía jugar con nosotros porque estaba "leyendo"-dijo la chica haciendo comillas con los dedos.-Y como es obvio que no lo hacía le quite el libro._

_-Sí lo estaba haciendo!-se quejó el chico. Luego miro al lado musitando.-Más o menos…_

_-Problemas con las palabras?-pregunto el peli rosa mayor, haciendo que su hijo se sonrojara y que este riera un poco.-Por qué no le dices a Lucy que te ayude?_

_-Es que quería aprender por mi cuenta.-susurro el chico. Natsu se agacho junto a él._

_-A muchos nos gusta aprender las cosas solos-dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que ambos niños lo mirasen sorprendidos.-Y es bueno pedir ayuda para mejorar cuando te quedas trancado._

_-Tú lo has hecho papa?-pregunto Nashi acercándose._

_-Sí. Erza me ayudo a leer.-los otros presentes rieron un poco.-Y siempre entrenaba con Happy y los demás, así que puedo afirmar que es cierto… Pero tampoco es bueno obligar a alguien hacer algo que no quiere.-añadió mirando a Nashi.- Cada uno tiene algo que le gusta y no por eso a los demás les tiene que gustar._

_-Ah!-dijeron ambos a la vez. Natsu los miro. Nashi suspiro._

_-Qué tal si vamos con mamá?- pregunto ella sonriente.-Tal vez sabe un juego con palabras._

_-Aye!-asintió su hermano. Ambos miraron a su padre y le abrazaron._

_-Eh! Cuidado con el brazo.-se quejó Natsu en broma-Vayan-dijo señalando a Lucy con la cabeza.-Los niños corrieron donde su madre, quien los recibió sonriente. Lucy alzo la mirada y vio como Natsu se levantaba y tras lanzarle una sonrisita se acercó a Gray sujetándose el hombro._

**-Ojala se acordasen de esas palabras tan bien como yo**.-murmuro la rubia viendo como la pelea se caldeaba.

-**Donde está mi Oni-san?-**pregunto Tíe con cara inocente tratando de detenerla, causándole una gota a la menor de los gemelos Dragneel.

**-Gale se fue a la biblioteca con Kairyu y Rain… Es mejor que no vayas.-**comento Jían, mientras Nashi bajaba un poco la cabeza. Tíe lo miro a él y luego a ella y asintió, comprendiendo la situación. La peli celeste se alejó de los jóvenes y se reunió con los otros niños.

-**Creo que la lluvia fue mala idea.-**comento Eira antes que ninguno.

-**Era la única forma de que no notaran a Teodoro**.-le indico Ohen mirando a su hermana, quien seguía abrazada a su mama.-**Y ahora Sítara está fuera de combate…**

**-Y tú no sientes nada?-**inquirió Tíe mirándolo fijamente. El chico suspiro.

-**Me duele la cabeza, pero alguien debe permanecer en pie, no?-**menciono sonriente, causando una gota general.- **Ahora escuchen, mientras estemos en el gremio tratemos de actuar normal hasta que veamos a Teo, entonces tendremos que esperar a que la lluvia acabe, será media hora, una a lo mucho… Debemos hacerlo antes de que mamá nos lleve a casa a cambiarnos para la fiesta…**

**-Hacer que cosa antes de que nos vayamos a cambiar?**-inquirió una voz a sus espaldas. Los niños se tensaron y miraron al responsable, quien los fulminaba con sus ojos verdosos.

**-Na-Nada Ryu-ni-**aseguro el peli rosa negando con la mano. Kairyu suspiro y le agarro el hombro, mirándolo como si fuese un niño de tres años.

**-Pobre, Pobre niñato…No puedes mentirme.-**le dijo con superioridad. A Ohen se le resalto una vena.

**-Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así, eh?!-**le grito el niño echando humo.

**-El Dragneel más fuerte y tu hermano mayor, Kairyu-SAMA**-aseguro Kairyu para molestarlo. El pequeño le lanzo un puño, pero el chico lo alejo de él mientras bostezaba, logrando que los puños del chico diesen en el aire.

**-Déjalo Ryu-n**i.-soltó Sítara bajándose de los brazos de su madre. EL chico le saco la lengua.-**Te voy a…**

**-O se calman o nos largamos a la casa**.-aseguro Lucy con un aura aterradora, dejando a los tres con la cabeza inclinada y diciendo. "Sí Mama".-**Moo Kairyu eres el mayor deberías ser más amable con tus hermanos.**

Nashi sonrió un momento cuando los pequeños comenzaron a reírse del mayor, para después mirar como la lluvia seguía cayendo del otro lado de la ventana a la vez que su mirada se llenaba un poco de tristeza y arrepentimiento…

_-Libérame, imbécil! Soy Nashi Dragneel, así que no te metas conmigo!-dijo la niña peli rosa mientras trataba de soltarse. Su captor la llevaba atada con una sombra mientras corría por el bosque.-Entendiste, idiota? Te sacare la madre en cuanto me libere y después Mi papa vendrá y te pateara el trasero!_

_-Tan pequeña y mal hablada.-comento el otro tras soltar un bufido molesto-No debe faltar mucho._

_-Mucho para qué?-pregunto la niña mirando a su captor._

_-Ya lo veras…-susurro el tipo de una manera que la pobre sintió un escalofrió.-Pronto todo estará…-un golpe envió al sujeto lejos de la niña, quien era liberada de las sombras por unas llamas anaranjadas, unos brazos la cargaron_

_-Mala idea llevarte a mi princesa.-comento el hombre mirando al enemigo con ira. Su pelo rosa estaba pegado a su rostro por la lluvia que caía, mientras su blanca bufanda se movía con el viento. Llevaba su chaleco de un brazo, pantalones blancos y botas militares… Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su aspecto eran las dos grandes alas que sobresalían a su espalda, hechas completamente de fuego, soltando un ligero "sss" por la lluvia. La pequeña sonrió con gusto._

_-Papa!-dijo abrazándose a él. Luego lo miro decidida-Puedes golpearle, pero el golpe final es mío.-El hombre rio y la bajo, acariciándole el cabello._

_-Quédate atrás de mi.-le dijo sonriente antes de levantarse y mirar a su enemigo, ya incorporado, con seriedad.-Que quieres con ellos?_

_-Solo han pasado siete años…. Ya lo olvidaste?-pregunto con una sonrisa, aun sin mostrar la parte alta de su rostro. Natsu lo miro confuso un momento, para después batir sus alas y mirarlo con fiereza.-Veo que lo recuerdas._

_-Y yo que no recuerdas lo que dije.-comento el Dragneel sin dejar de mirarlo.-No les daré a mi familia._

_-Estas equivocado si crees que yo participe anteriormente.-le indico el hombre de la capa sin dejar de sonreír.-No cometeré el mismo error que mis antecesores… Mi meta se realizara, no importa como lo logre.- entonces Natsu agarro a la niña y voló para evitar unas sombras que los atacaron por la espalda.-No escaparas.-Más sombras salieron de los árboles y atacaron a los dos. Natsu logro evitarlas, pero una le rozo la espalda ,logrando que el apretara los dientes y haciendo que desapareciese una de sus alas._

_-Veo que conocías el punto débil de esta técnica.-comento aterrizando limpiamente, aun con su hija en brazos y sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo. Su camisa estaba rasgada en el punto de impacto- Debo perfeccionarla._

_-Los humanos no están hechos para volar, no los comunes..-dicho esto se convirtió en una sombra. Natsu espero y salto justo ene l momento que unas sombras salían del suelo en el lugar donde se encontraba._

_-Vamos papa, tu puedes!-le apoyo la niña mientras el peli rosa se apoyaba de la rama de un árbol._

_-Esto es demasiado complicado.-aseguro el Dragneel sin dejar de ver alrededor.-La próxima vez que ataque lo distraigo, tu trata de huir…_

_-No te dejare!-le dijo la niña resuelta. Natsu la miro y sonrió al recordar a Lucy. Entonces se dio la vuelta y aparto a la niña. La peli rosa cayó sobre una rama más baja, que termino partiéndose y tirándola al suelo. Nashi aterrizo sobre un charco y se levantó algo desorientada.-Papa, que… PAPA!-grito asustada al ver al peli rosa._

_Natsu estaba a unos metros de ella sujetándose el brazo derecho con fuerza, mientras la sangre corría por el hasta dejar un pequeño rastro rojizo en la hierba, levemente difuminado por la lluvia. Era un corte profundo_

_\- En que pensabas Maldito?-susurro Natsu mirando enojado al enemigo._

_-Buenos reflejos Dragneel, de haberlo esquivado de otra forma le hubiese dado a la niña.- ironizo el enemigo apareciendo frente a él.-No podrás utilizar el brazo por un tiempo…. Si tuvieras-Hizo aparecer unas lanzas que corrieron hacia Natsu, quien las esquivo perfectamente y le lanzo un rugido al enemigo, logrando dispersar las sombras, rozando su brazo a pesar de haberlo esquivado._

_-Estamos a mano.-rio el peli rosa amarrando su brazo con la ayuda de la bufanda- no, espera. Aún no.- se acercó y le dio un buen golpe con el brazo disponible. El otro no se dejó y le devolvió el ataque, siendo magistralmente golpeado._

_Nashi veía sorprendida como el enemigo y su padre luchaban equitativamente con y sin magia, aunque este último tuviese un brazo inutilizado. La contienda era extrema, a pesar de la lluvia que le calaba los huesos, Nashi podía sentir el calor de las llamas de su padre dándole en la cara. _

_En un ataque Natsu realizo el ataque de alas de dragón con una mano, dándole certeramente al enemigo, pero apretando los dientes por el dolor. El enemigo aprovecho ese descuido y le ataco, más su ataque quedo en el aire cuando Natsu le dio un puñetazo. Ahora la pelea era de un solo bando._

_-Ahora caerás Dragneel.-le aseguro mientras concentraba un alto poder mágico y le lanzaba una masiva concentración de afiladas sombras, Natsu se dispuso a atacarlas, pero en el último momento cambiaron de dirección para atacar a la única espectadora de tan cruenta lucha. Nashi cerró fuertemente los ojos._

_Pasó un minuto y no sentía nada, así que abrió los ojos temerosa para ver que había sucedido, quedando espantada. Natsu estaba dándole la espalda, cubriéndola. El sujeto de la capucha sonrió satisfecho y deshizo las sombras, haciendo que un líquido carmesí cayese más rápido a la tierra._

_-Debo alagarte, nunca había conocido a alguien capaz de seguir la velocidad de mis sombras con ese ataque.-le alabo acercándose lentamente. Natsu alzo la mirada y sonrió de lado, sorprendiéndolo._

_-Conozco a alguien más veloz-le dijo. Una leve chispa apareció cerca del tipo, para después arder en un electrificaste fuego. Mientras el tipo trataba de apagar el fuego sin freírse con los rayos, Natsu cayó de rodillas tosiendo sangre. Nashi reacciono._

_-Papa, estas bien?-pregunto asustada y acercándose a él. Natsu la detuvo con un movimiento de su brazo sano, para después agarrarse el pecho mientras se levantaba.-Papa…_

_-Vete Nashi, antes de que se libere.-le dijo seriamente, pero antes de que la pequeña replicase las sombras volvieron a juntarse, creando los mismos monstruos oscuros que atacaron al gremio….Solo que estos tenían casi la forma de lobos salvajes con brillantes ojos amarillos._

_-Me las pagaras Dragneel.-dijo el enemigo dejando ver uno de sus negros ojos, todavía echando humo por el fuego. Las bestias atacaron. Natsu intento atacar pero volvió a caer. Nashi preocupada decidió hacer algo y creando un látigo de fuego comenzó a atacar a las bestias. _

_-Aléjense de mi papá!-les grito para acercarse a él y encender una llama no muy grande.- Cómelo papa, así te pondrás mejor.-Natsu la miro sorprendido, para después sonreír y hacer lo que dijo._

_-Gracias Nashi.-dijo poniéndose en pie, creando un circulo de fuego.-Lista para nuestra primera pelea?_

_-Aye sir!-dijo la niña sonriente. Ambos Dragneel luchaban lo mejor que podían y a pesar de su desventaja (Una niña de nueve años y su malherido padre) siendo la pequeña mayormente protegida por el peli rosa. Uno de los monstruos paso cerca y le rozo el brazo izquierdo a la niña.-Ite!_

_-Cuidado!-dijo Natsu enviando a volar al monstruos.-Que son interminables o qué?-pregunto mirando al tipo, antes de hacer una mueca y taparse la boca._

_-No duraran mucho.-dijo sin inmutarse. Entonces miro arriba y logro esquivar por los pelos una ráfaga de viento.-Creo que tendremos que dejar el juego.-dijo transformando los monstruos en filosas sombras.-Mueran- Natsu se colocó frente a Nashi antes de que un escudo de hielo cubriese las sombras. Natsu suspiro mientras dos personas aparecían a su lado_

_-Tardaron un poco.- susurro con una sonrisa._

_-Tuvimos unos asuntos que atender.-le indico Gray mirando al frente.-Y veo que te han hecho cuadritos._

_-Urusai…Ugh.-Natsu cayó de rodilla cubriéndose de nuevo la boca. Wendy se arrodillo a su lado y tras mirarlo fijamente comenzó a curarlo. Natsu se quejó y volvió a toser, solo que esta vez la peli azul lo sujeto con un brazo, mientras la sangre escurría entre los dedos del hombre. Wendy miro horrorizada a Gray, quien entendió el mensaje._

_-Que rayos le hiciste-pregunto completamente enfadado mirando al tipo que tenía en frente. Este compuso una despreciable sonrisa._

_-Solo comprobé que un idiota arriesga su vida por otra.-dijo con tono despectivo.-Ya no será divertido con tus amigos aquí, Dragneel.-Gray hizo su movimiento, al igual que el- Nos veremos en otra ocasión, si sobrevives…-dicho esto las sombras se lo tragaron antes de que el ataque de Gray le diera_

_-Ya no está aquí.-susurro Natsu a Gray quien seguía escudriñando el lugar tratando de encontrarlo. El pelinegro apenas pudo escucharlo por la lluvia._

_-No hable Natsu-san, por favor.-le dijo la peli azul. EL chico le dio un vistazo con la mirada apagada, como si le costase estar despierto._

_-Cuiden a Nashi…-susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en la inconsciencia. Gray se arrodillo de inmediato y creo una especie de carreta con hielo. Debajo de ellos. Después de acostar a Natsu, Wendy miro a Nashi _

_-Vamos-dijo. La niña sintió y se subió con ellos. Wendy miro a Gray.-Puede con todos Gray san?-El hombre rio._

_-Ja, será fácil.-bromeo, para después mirar a Natsu y fruncir el ceño.-Crees que podría…..-la peli azul negó._

_-Si lo hace podría tener un paro. Yo controlare la hemorragia.-comento mientras miraba como Nashi se colocaba al lado de su padre._

_-Puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto preocupada._

_-Intenta calentarlo un poco-le dijo la mujer. Nashi asintió y frotando sus manos hasta que tuvieron un ligero humo las coloco sobre la cara de su padre.-Así?-Wendy asintió._

_-Nos vamos.-indico Gray empujando la carreta mientras congelaba el camino para facilitar el movimiento Miro un momento como Wendy curaba a Natsu y Nashi se quedaba a su lado, mientras aumentaba la velocidad.-No mueras, idiota…_

El padre de los Fullbuster se encontraba observando como Sítara y Ohen iniciaban una reunión secreta con todos los niños… Menos el pequeño Conbolt. Donde se habría metido? Quien sabe, pero al parecer era algo serio ya que todos los niños estaban escuchando atentamente lo que sea que dijera el peli rosa y su hermana…Kairyu dejo de pelear con Gale y ambos comenzaron a conversar alegremente con Rain, quien sonreía ante todo lo que decía el chico rubio.

Gray bufo. El hombre no era tonto, sabía lo de su niña, y aun así no se creía que el chico fuese tan perdido como sus padres juntos. Aunque contando como Natsu se declaró a Lucy no es de sorprenderse… Luego miro a Nashi, quien miraba a la ventana triste, seguramente recordando ese día… Parpadeo y miro a Lucy, quien miraba a su hija preocupada y triste.

Gray dejo de ver a los Dragneel mientras soltaba un molesto suspiro y se centraba en la ventana, por la que se veía como la lluvia seguía cayendo. Juvia a su lado lo imito. -**Ojala funcione…**

* * *

**_No dire nada. _****_Lo dejo a deducción del publico._**

**_Pero si les digo que nos vemos proximamente._**

**_Chao!_**


	8. Nuestro Plan

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Aquí un nuevo cap., hecho de todo corazón... Porque si lo hago con paciencia mato a alguien.**_

_**Naaa... Lamento la demora.**_

_**Espero les guste! Y FT no es mío.**_

* * *

Cap. 7

Nuestro Plan

_._

_Aún estaba frio el ambiente, pero el sol comenzaba a calentarlo mientras los niños del gremio jugaban en el lodo que la lluvia había dejado en Magnolia. En la enfermería del gremio se encontraba Lucy, quien veía como Wendy terminaba de cambiar los vendajes a su inquieto esposo._

_-Ya?_

_-Ya falta poco Natsu-san-le reprendió Wendy apretando un poco el vendaje en su torso.-Por favor, sea paciente._

_-Es que esto es aburrido.-comento como si fuese un niño. La peli azul apretó un poco más el vendaje-Ite... Por qué no podían esperar otro rato para hacerlo?_

_-Natsu, las vendas estaban manchadas de sangre-menciono Lucy molesta.-Por qué rayos no escuchas cuando digo estate tranquilo?_

_-Lo Estaba! Por media hora, pero lo estaba-Las dos mujeres se miraron y soltaron un suspiro. Wendy termino su labor en el torso y comenzó a quitar la manchada venda del brazo, mientras Natsu fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes.-Cuanto falta para que cure?_

_-Primero tengo que ver la herida-comento la mujer terminando de quitar la venda. Un no tan delgado hilo de sangre se deslizo hasta el suelo, proveniente de una herida amoratada, enrojecida y, por mucho, nada curada. Cuando un segundo rastro rojizo salía de la herida Wendy se apresuró a aplicar magia sobre él, ignorando la leve queja del mago-Apenas se está cerrando... Ha sentido molestia cuando lo mueve?- Natsu y Lucy se miraron preocupados._

_-De hecho... No he podido moverlo.-contesto Natsu sin rodeos-Aunque a pesar de ello puedo sentir cuando me tocan o...-el chico ahogo un quejido.-cuando duele.-termino con voz amortiguada._

_-Lo siento-se disculpó la Conbolt por el trato- Me preocupa un poco que no pueda moverlo, pero el hecho de que aún puede sentir con él es un buen indicio: Cuando limpie la herida por primera vez de verdad creí que perdería el brazo... Por suerte ya habían buscado a Edo-Grandine cuando llegamos._

_-Podemos no tratar el tema por ahora?-pregunto Lucy algo angustiada. Todavía le costaba hablar del tema._

_-Vale..._

_-Ya?_

_-Aún falta mucho, Natsu-suspiro Lucy mientras Wendy reía por lo bajo. Pasados unos minutos el brazo del hombre ya estaba inmovilizado y en cabestrillo.- Listo, feliz?_

_-Un poco-acepto Natsu recibiendo un ligero golpe por parte de la peli azul.- Ahora salgamos antes de que alguien salga herido.-Las dos mujeres asintieron y los tres salieron. I dos segundos después un cohete amarillo se le tiro encima a Natsu, casi tirándolo en el proceso.-Eh! Ryu, Tranquilo! Acaban de cambiarme las vendas._

_-Ya estas mejor?-pregunto el pequeño Kairyu con lágrimas en los ojos. El hombre sonrió y asintió.-De verdad? Genial!_

_-Ryu se la ha pasado llorando desde que se llevaron al Tío a la enfermería- comento un niño Gale acercándose._

_-No es cierto! Solo estaba preocupado.-contradijo el rubio abrazándose a sí mismo y en una actitud tan adorable que todos rieron. Al rato se les unió.-Oye papá, cuando volveremos a entrenar?-Natsu rio mientras revolvía el cabello del chico._

_-Muy pronto, Ryu-aseguro sonriente._

_-Sí!-celebraron ambos niños corriendo por el gremio. Nashi le sonrió a su padre desde su puesto en la barra, para después seguir conversando con Mira y Alana._

_-Bueno, me retiro. He dejado a Teo con Erza-san y no creo que sea buena idea que los deje mucho tiempo...-comento Wendy mirando a la pareja._

_-Te comprendo Wendy.-contesto Natsu con líneas azules bajo el ojo.-Y Gracias por todo._

_-No hay problema.-sonrió la peli azul antes de alejarse. Los dos la miraron hasta que se alejó._

_-Y pensar que hasta Wendy tiene un bebe...-comento Natsu algo nostálgico._

_-Más deberías pensar en que tu sentaste si fue un hecho para recordar-ambos rieron mientras el la abrazaba con su brazo disponible. Desde lejos la Dragón Slayer del Cielo sonrió al escucharlos._

Una joven peli azul se hallaba sentada al borde de un oscuro lago, al que apenas le daba algo de sol para aclarar sus aguas. Su cabello se mecía a su alrededor con calma, contrario a sus ojos que denotaban nostalgia y ansiedad, mientras divagaba en memorias del pasado como tiempo atrás había echo su querido "hermano".

-**Wendy**\- los ojos de la chica se avisparon y miraron atrás, donde su querido esposo (muy apuesto, por cierto) la miraba con una triste sonrisa. El hombre caminaba hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.- **Recordando, eh?**

**-Después de lo que dijo Levy-san creo que todos nos hemos perdido en nuestras memorias pasadas...-**menciono mientras se le aguaban los ojos- **Como una muda suplica de que esto funcione...**

**-Ya verás que lo hará**-comento Romeo abrazándola. Cuando se separaron le limpio la solitaria lagrima que caía por su mejilla.- **Recuerda que no debemos perder la esperanza.**

**-Pero si esto sale mal...**

**-Recuerda que debemos vivir el hoy para disfrutar el mañana**.-Wendy rio.

-**Has cambiado totalmente la frase**

**-Pero no su sentido y ambos sabemos que eso es cierto**-acepto Romeo sonriente**.- Ahora vámonos, ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar**.- Wendy lo miro extrañada- **Charle y Happy lo están llevando al gremio en este momento**.-La chica sonrió y se puso de pie muy emocionada.

-**Y que esperamos? Aún tenemos algo más que buscar antes de volver.-**Romeo sonrió y se levantó, siguiendo a su esposa. Aunque se volteo un momento mirando el lago, para después negar con la cabeza y salir del lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dos niños se encontraban viendo la lluvia caer por la ventana, mientras el resto de los chicos comían o hacían cualquier cosa que no pareciese que planeaban algo.

-**No creen que exageraron esta vez?-**cuestionó Eira mirando a s compañero de vigía. Ohen lo miro y suspiro.

-**Yo también lo estoy pensando... Pero si eso es suficiente para que Teo consiga lo que le dije, valió la pena**.-contesto mirando al gremio, donde se encontró con que Gray los miraba sospechosamente.-**Etto... Creo que tú y yo fuimos la peor opción para vigilar la ruta de escape.**-El Fullbuster se pasó la mano por la cara.

**-Eres más lento que Kairyu.**

**-No es cierto**

**-Que sí.**

**-Que no.**

**-Que sí.**

**-Que no.**

**-Si**

**-No**

**-Si**

**-No**

**-Ya cállense los dos.**-se metió Sae mirándolos molesta.-**No pueden estar cinco minutos sin pelearse?**

**-"Hace un momento pasamos más de cinco minutos sin hablar" cuenta como respuesta?-**ironizo Ohen algo molesto. Sae suspiro. Se les unieron Sítara y Tíe.

**-Noticias de Teo?-**pregunto la pequeña peli celeste con calma.

-**Trataba de entrar a los dos lugares más difíciles de entrar en este gremio si no tienes diecisiete: La bodega y el despacho del maestro. Ten algo de paciencia Tíe**.-comento Ohen con calma.

-**Pero no es ten difícil entrar al despacho del maestro.. Tú lo has hecho, como mínimo quince veces.**

**-Veintidós, pero quien las cuenta**-se metió Sítara encogiéndose de hombros. Ohen la miro molesto, mientras todos reían.

-**De que me perdí?-**Los cinco se dieron la vuelta para ver al pequeño Conbolt mirándolos sonriente.- **Antes que nada, aquí tienes**.-dijo pasándole una bolsa a Ohen, quien se vio rodeado del resto cuando la abrió para ver el contenido.

-**No puedo creerlo. Lo has logrado**.-se le salió a Tíe, mirándolo con respeto.

**-Eso duele sabes?-**menciono el chico con una gota.

**-Y todo esto para esa pequeñez?-**se quejó Eira.-**De que nos puede servir?**

**-Es la pieza fundamental de todo**.-hablo sabiamente la rubia del grupo.- **Lo que han planeado los mayores será un rotundo éxito con esto.**

**-Entonces que esperamos?**

**-Primero, que deje de llover. Mi familia se pone apesadumbrada cuando llueve, no sé por qué.-**comento Ohen mirando a su hermana mayor y a su madre.-**Aunque... creo que podemos usarlo a nuestro favor.**

**-Cómo?**-inquirió Teo mirando a las mayores Dragneel.

**-Lo importante de esto es que tengamos algo de las personas más cercanas en un momento de... eh... como explico...**

**-Conseguir un poco de cabello de las personas que más lo quieren cuando lo estén recordando.**-apoyo Sítara con calma.

**-Eso.**

**-Lo veo fácil con tu madre y Nashi... Pero Kairyu es imposible**.-sentencio Sae mirando a la biblioteca**.- Solo piensa en lo de la mañana.**

**-Ya sé, pero tome precauciones.**-contesto Sítara metiendo una mano en el bolsillo donde saco un pañuelo, en cuyo interior había un único y amarillo rosáceo cabello.

**-Wao, como lo hiciste**.-pregunto Ohen asombrado.

**-Fue en el lago… Antes de que llegara Rain… Y lo hice Así.-**contesto haciendo un cuadrado en el aire para meter la mano dentro... solo que su mano simplemente desapareció. Los chicos se asustaron.- **Igneel, detrás de ti**.-El peli rosa se dio la vuelta para toparse con una incorpórea mano que lo saludaba, dándose tal susto que dio un salto. La mano hizo el signo de paz y desapareció, mientras Sítara reía.

**-Cuando aprendiste eso?-**pregunto su hermano aun un poco asustado. Luego la miro molesto-**Por qué no me has enseñado eso, Sítara?!**

**-Porque tú no me has enseñado ese ataque de fuego, Ohen**-se quejó su hermana. Todos los presentes se les quedaron viendo plasmados, pero ambos rieron calmando el ambiente.-**La próxima semana?**

**-La próxima semana**-acepto el peli rosa con su usual sonrisa.

**-No sé qué da más miedo: El que hablen al mismo tiempo, su actitud o que se llamen entre sí por su primer nombre.-**comento Eira, recibiendo una aprobación general.

**-Dejo de llover**-comento Nashi poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa. Los niños la miraron y luego al exterior, comprobando sus palabras. Ahora un frio sol se asomaba por la ventana del gremio

**-A la carga!-**exclamo Sae, saliendo afuera riendo y corriendo. Los demás le siguieron muy animados, mientras los mayores reían.

**-Niños**-rio Nashi escuchando una inatendible queja de Sítara sobre el barro.

**-Qué bueno que acabo de llover...-**comento Hikari mirando el lugar.-**Necesito ir a comprar unas cosas para la fiesta de Lucy-san...**

**-Te acompaño?**-se ofreció sonriente. La rubia se quedó mirando el techo y sonrió al asentir.-**Yosh! Vamos!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Ya dejó de llover**.-comento Gale sin levantar la vista de su libro.

-**Aja**.-contesto Kairyu con la cara manchada de tinta, mientras escribía a vuela pluma unas líneas.

**-El sol habrá salido**-añadió Rain mirándolo con algo de tristeza

-**Lo que digas**-continuo el chico sin tomarlo en serio.

**-Quieres sa...**

**-No.**

Gale y Rain suspiraron ante la actitud de su amigo. Cuando bajaron a la biblioteca una de las dos cosas que hizo Kairyu fue tirar una mesa y después ponerse a escribir como si su vida dependiese de ello. Sus dos amigos, comprendiéndolo un poco, arreglaron el desastre y se quedaron a su lado, en silencio... Y poco después de que subiesen cuando los ánimos estaban más calmados a Kairyu le había llegado la inspiración y volvió a bajar para escribir su historia. Ahora, que había dejado de llover, el chico negaba a salirse del recinto sin terminar su escrito.

-**Creo que deberíamos preguntarle a Mira-san si podemos hacer algo por la fiesta de Lucy-san...**

**-No creo que...-**comentó a decir el chico, pero la puerta del lugar se abrió estrepitosamente, asustándolos a todos. Kairyu miro impactado a su hermana

-**Chicos!-**saludo Nashi tirándose desde arriba de las escaleras y llegando a la mesa sonriente.-**Quieren venir a comprar unas cosas para la fiesta de mama? Hikari-chan viene conmigo.**-añadió mirando inquisitivamente a Gale, quien se tapó la cara con el libro.

**-Para qué? Apuesto a que nos llamaron para ser mulas de carga**.-soltó el pelinegro, sin escuchar la débil risa de las chicas.

-**Con gusto, Nashi**.-contesto Rain con una sonrisa. Kairyu las miro con una ceja alzada.

**-Oigan, de que me estoy perdiendo?-**hasta Gale se dio un faceplam con el libro.

**-Nada amigo, nada**.-contesto levantándose y poniendo el escrito en su lugar. El chico Dragneel los fulmino con la mirada mientras tapaba la tinta y guardaba las páginas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Y así es como le cambias el pañal-comento Natsu cargando a una bebe Rain.- Ves? fue fácil._

_-Bueno, si un cerebro de carbón como tu pudo hacerlo, yo también-contesto Gray asintiendo e iniciando risas en el gremio, hasta Natsu sonrió por el comentario mientras le pasaba la bebe, quien apenas toco a su padre inicio a llorar._

_-A Juvia le alegra que Gray-sama haga una tregua de paz con Natsu-san por Rain-chan.-comentó la peli azul con corazoncitos en los ojos. Lucy rio._

_-Creo que Natsu está muy contento por los dos.-comento con una sonrisa.-EN especial desde que lo hicieron padrino._

_-Algo me dice que Natsu será padrino de casi todos por aquí.-rio Mira acercándoseles.- Solo mira que fue padrino de cuatro bodas... Cinco si contamos la de Romeo y Wendy el próximo año._

_-En eso tienes razón-rio Lucy mirando a Gray, quien intentaba callar a su bebe meciéndola como si fuese maraca y Natsu le decía que tenía bajar la velocidad, demostrándolo con la pequeña Nashi, quien se acurruco contra su padre._

_-Gray-sama se ve genial con Rain-chan...-comento Juvia sonriente. Al rato el susodicho se acercó con una gota mientras Natsu reía._

_-Cállala...-rogo el pelinegro entregándole la llorona bebe a su esposa. Todos Rieron._

Juvia dejo de ver su barriguita y miro a su esposo, quien se había quedado pensativo después de la lluvia caída (Que ella no había provocado, por cierto)

-**Gray-sama..**.-comento por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente para no llamar su atención.-**Todavía está cavilando por el plan de Levy-san?**

**-Sí y No**.-contesto su esposo con calma**.- Confió en Levy, pero él no decirle nada a Lucy... Me enferma.**

**-Sabe que Levy-san no quiere causarle más estrés a Lucy-san**.-dijo su esposa mirando a la rubia, quien se había quedado dormida apoyada en la barra.- **Y tampoco a los niños... Sabe la especialidad que tienen en escuchar lo que no deben.**

**-Ohen y Sítara son muy pequeños para comprender que sucede**-refuto su esposo con calma, para después suspirar**.-Pero debo admitir que los otros dos serian un problema, en especial Kairyu.**-(En algún lugar el rubio se sonaba la nariz tras un inesperado estornudo)-**Aun así, sigo en contra.**

**-A Juvia también le molesta un poco, pero esperemos que sea para bien**.-comento con una sonrisa tomándole la mano al pelinegro, quien le sonrió a su esposa por el gesto, aunque sea de mala gana

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La ciudad casi no había cambiado, aparte de que algunos comercios abrieron y otros cerraron, todo el lugar estaba prácticamente igual a cuando reconstruyeron el lugar después de lo de Tártaros.

**-CORRAN! VIENEN LOS MONSTRUOS!-g**rito n tipo que salió llorando como niña de un establecimiento comercial, siendo observado por las personas como si estuviese loco. Al rato salieron nuestro amigos del mismo almacén mirando el camino por donde se fue con una gota.

**-Por curiosidad, ustedes ya habían golpeado a ese tipo?**-pregunto Rain con una sonrisa forzada. Nashi negó y miro a Kairyu, quien se encogió de hombros.

**-Yo que sé. La última vez que golpee a alguien de Magnolia fue hace mucho tiempo-**comento como si nada.

**-Kairyu, fue la semana pasada**.-comento su hermana con una gota.

**-Te lo dije, mucho tiempo. Más de 160 horas...**

**-No tienes remedio.-**comento la peli rosa con un suspiro mientras los demás reían.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Bien, repasemos el plan.-**comento Sítara mirando el esquema que había dibujado en el suelo.

-**Que rayos es eso?-**pregunto Tíe mirándolo desde varios ángulos- **Un conejo?**

**-Parece una cebra.**-cometo Ohen mirándolo con un ojo tapado, dándole la misma apariencia que Natsu.

**-Es la representación escrita del plan**...-comento la rubia haciendo circulitos en el suelo con un aura oscura. Todos la miraron con una gota.

**-Vamos Layla, no fue para tanto...-**la trato de calmar su hermano.- **Vamos, repasemos el plan usando tu... eh...-**miro a sus amigos en busca de apoyo.

-**Esquema**.-musito por lo bajo Sae.

**-Eso, esquema. Repasemos el plan usando tu esquema**.-comunico con su típica sonrisa. Sítara lo miro y sonrió levantándose.

**-Vale**.-todos suspiraron.-**Ahora... Veamos. Fase uno: conseguir los materiales, terminada. Fase dos: Conseguir los recuerdos: iniciando. Primero que nada, debemos averiguar a qué hora es lo de la fiesta.**-dijo señalando una parte del dibujo.

-**Ya te dije, que es a las cinco!-**se quejó Eira mirándola elocuentemente.-**Por qué nadie escucha a Eira!**

**-Hablaste como tu mama.**

**-No otra vez!**

**-Como sea.-**musito Sítara ignorando a esos dos.-**Me refiero a qué hora nos llevaran para prepararnos.**

**-Conociendo a tu mama, posiblemente a las tres. Conociendo a Ohen, ahora mismo**.-comentó Sae con calma.

**-Oye!-**se quejó el chico. Mientras todos reían

**-Dejémoslo un a las dos y media. Y nos estamos arriesgando mucho**-acepto la chica asintiendo**\- Lo segundo es, conseguir los cabellos de Sha-nee, Tío Hielito, Tío Hierrito y de Happy.**

**-Se te olvida que Happy se fue con mis padres y Charle?**-pregunto Teo mirándola fijamente.

**-Sí, pero logre averiguar que vienen hacia acá para hablar con Tía Libros**-aseguro sonriente y con un aire de orgullo**\- Tú y yo los entretendremos lo suficiente para preguntar del tema y si corremos con suerte, podemos seguirlos para ver donde están Tía Libros y la Vieja Policárpica**

**-Poliuschka**

**-Como sea**

**-Es que le tienes apodos para todos los adultos?**

**-Sip.**

**-Eres rara.**

**-Aja, como sea.**-continuo la chica como si nada.-**Tercero, debemos reunirnos ya en la fiesta apenas inicie, para poder clocar los cabellos en la botella con la lagrima. Si no está mal la información que recibimos, la magia que hay en ellos, por más pequeña que sea, pasara al cristal.**

**-Después de eso debemos hablar con Tía Wendy y Tía Erza para que nos ayuden.**-continuo Ohen con calma.-**Seguro se sorprenderán de que sepamos estas cosas, pero no creo que se nieguen a ayudarnos...**

**-Inmediatamente después le llevamos la lágrima a Tía Libros y pasaremos inmediatamente a la fase tres: Decirle a mi mama.-**termino Sítara mirando al resto.- **Sepan que en esta fase tendrán que lidiar con sus padres para que nos dejen hacer nuestro trabajo.**

**-Pero dijiste que no querían decirle por si salía mal**...-comento Teo extrañado

-**Ya lo sé... Yo tampoco querría decirle**.-acepto la rubia.-**Pero debe saber. Yo lo sé.**

**-Y Yo la apoyo.**-añadió Ohen serio. Los demás se miraron entre ellos.

**-Y si no funciona? Me sentiría muy mal si sucediera.**-comento Tíe mirándolos con tristeza.

**-No creo que tan mal como nosotros, Tíe-chan**-comento Sítara mirando su figura. Nadie lo negó, por lo que la rubia suspiro.-**Pero vale la pena el intento: Todos han estado tristes estos años.**

**-Y es nuestro turno de alegrarlos-**secundo Ohen alzando la mano al centro del circulo.-**Están dentro.?-**Sítara coloco su mano sobre la de su hermano y miro a los demás. Teo y Tíe sonrieron y pusieron su mano, seguidos de Sae. Todos miraron a Eira, quien suspiro resignado.

-**Vale, pero que conste que fue su plan**.-acepto colocando su mano.

**-Entonces comencemos. Charle y Happy están llegando a su posición**.-comento Sítara con calma.

**-A veces me asustas...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos gatos iban volando por el aire, cargando un extraño paquete entre ellos. El gatito azul estaba algo triste, mientras su compañera estaba mirándolo con preocupación.

**-Charle... Y si no lo logramos?-**pregunto con simpleza, mirando a su novia.

**-Tranquilo Happy, ya verás que funcionara**.-le alentó con calma.

**-No has visto nada?**

**-Por ahora no... Tal vez cuando lleguemos.-**comento mirando el suelo**.- Vamos estamos cerca.**

**-Aye...**-comento el gato con desgana. Un segundo de silencio y una piedra le golpeo**.-Que fue eso?**

**-Qué cosa?**-interrogo Charle recibiendo un golpecito.- **Que fue eso?-**los dos miraron a tierra para toparse con un niño que los miraba sonriente mientras una niña rubia los saludaba-**Son Teodoro y Sítara...**

**-Que hacemos Charle? Si los ignoramos sospecharan**...-pregunto algo asustado el minino

**-Tienes razón.. Hablemos rápido con ellos y si preguntan... invéntate algo**.-planeo la gata algo nerviosa... El tiempo no era su amigo**.- Vamos...-** ambos descendieron a velocidad media, para no hacer peligrar su paquete.

-**Hola Happy! Charle!-**saludo Sítara sonriente cuando estuvieron a su lado-**Se perdieron la pelea.**

**-Pelea?**

**-Si...**-aseguro Teo con un suspiro.-**Kairyu-ni y Raymond-san se pelearon en la mañana**.-Los gatos lo miraron expectantes-**Parece que Raymond-san menciono a mi padrino, por lo que Kairyu-ni lo golpeo.**

**-Qué menciono a quién**?-soltó Happy estupefacto.

**-Y eso no es tod**o-siguió Layla como si no supiese nada.-**Kairyu-ni lleva actuando raro todo el día... EN especial cuando llovió...**

**-Llovió?-**interrogo Charle mirando alrededor- **Es raro que llueva en esta época del año.**

**-Fue un chaparrón**!-acepto Teodoro con aire alegre.- **Pero antes de eso estábamos jugando y Sae tiro a Sítara-chan y a Ohen al rio...**

**-No me recuerdes eso**.-comento la chica poniéndose azul, pero al recordar el mareo que tuvo después de usar su magia. Se recuperó y miro curiosa el paquete.-**Que es eso?**

**-Esto? Etto... es... es... Hmmm... AH..**.-Happy comenzó a sudar bajo la expectante mirada de los niños, mientras Charle suspiraba con pesar**.- Algo... para... eh... Poliuschka?-**comento nervioso.

**-En serio?-**preguntaron ambos con fingida sorpresa.

**-Si**.-acepto Charle.-**Y lo siento, pero debemos darnos prisa chicos...**

**-Eh? Por qué? Se me acaba de ocurrir una pregunta!-**se quejó Sítara haciendo un puchero, mientras Teo se sorprendía de lo buena actriz que era.

**-Podemos contestarla luego...**

**-Ahora**!-dijo la chica firme.- **Después los demás me escuchan y me regañan...**

**-Y cuál es esa pregunta, si se puede saber?-**interrogo Charle algo cansada.

-**Mi papa también se mareaba cuando caía en los ríos?-**pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

**-Ya te dijimos que era en toda cosa en movimiento.**

**-Pero no en un rio.**

**-Los ríos se mueven**.-hablo sabiamente Happy.

-**Eso no es cierto!-** se quejó Sítara.-**Ryu-ni dice que se mueve el agua, pero no me mareo cuando me baño y lo hago con agua.**

**-Eso es porque... Es... agua!**

**-Oh...**

**-A veces me pregunto por qué acepte salir contigo**.-comento la gata en broma.

-**Y antes no lo hacían**?-pregunto Sítara dudosa.-**Creí que era así desde que mis padres conocieron a Tía Wendy...**

**-No es cierto.-**rio Charle.-**En ese entonces yo me llevaba mal con Happy...por ciertas ideas** **que tenía en mi cabeza**.

-**Y cuando comenzaron a llevarse mejor?-**comento Teo cargando el paquete.-**Nos pueden contar mientras les ayudamos a llevar esto.**

**-No creo que sea necesario...-**comento Charle, pero Happy ya estaba comentando a relatar su aventura en Edolas con mucha alegría. Los tres siguieron caminando un rato, dejando sola a la gata.-**Bueno... AL menos esto lo animarían poco.-**acepto con una sonrisa siguiéndolos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Cuidado Nashi, esta resbaloso-comento Natsu mirando a su hija de diez años caminando por el borde del rio._

_-Estoy bien Pahahaaa...-comentó mientras perdía brevemente el equilibrio-Papa.-termino mirándolo apenada cuando lo recupero. EL peli rosa mayor rio._

_-Vaya, Vaya. Tiempo que no te veía por aquí.-comentó una señora mayor mientras dejaba de barrer la entrada de una casa. Nashi miro a su padre curiosa pero el hombre se limitó a reír._

_-Bueno, ahora Lucy vive conmigo así que no paso mucho por aquí.-acepto sonriente._

_-Me entere que están esperando otro niño, felicidades.-acepto la vieja con una sonrisa. Luego miro a la niña.-Has crecido mucho pequeña._

_-Disculpe, quien es usted?-pregunto tímida escondiéndose detrás de su papa. Los mayores rieron._

_-Ella era la casera de tu madre cuando se mudó a Magnolia, por si no lo recuerdas.- comento su padre para darle apoyo.- La conociste cuando tenías cinco._

_-No lo recuerdo._

_-Contando el hecho del cabezota que tienes por padre no me sorprende.-Las dos chicas rieron mientras Natsu negaba con la cabeza.- Bueno, ya no los entretengo. Me saludan a Lucy._

_-No lo dude. Adiós-se despidió Natsu siguiendo su camino._

_-Bye Bye, Casera-obasan!-se despidió Nashi arrancando una sonrisa de la vieja.-Me cae bien. Por qué no la he visto antes?-se preguntó la niña volviendo a subirse a la baranda._

_-Creo que se fue a viajar por Fiore.-contesto Natsu dudoso- No viene muy seguido a Magnolia, para decir la verdad. Mejor le decimos a tú mama para que pueda visitarla-comento sonriente_

_-Aye!-acepto con una gran sonrisa. Ambos rieron_.

-**CUIDADO AL FRENTE!**

**-Eh?!-** Muy tarde Nashi reacciono por el grito de Kairyu, pues algo pequeño la empujo y ambos cayeron al rio. Nashi nado a la superficie- **Que fue eso?**

**-Nashi! Ohen! Están bien?**-pregunto Hikari mientras los otros dos trataban de no reírse. Rain los miro soltando una breve risa, pero después regañaba a los otros dos

**-Ohen?**-interrogo mirando al lado, donde la inconfundible figura de su hermano pequeño miraba con el ceño fruncido a su otro hermano pequeño.-**Qué haces aquí?**

**-Siento haberte tirado, Sha-nee.**-comunico con las mejillas rositas y mirándola apenado.-**Pero estaba corriendo de Sae y...Bueno, no vi por donde iba.**

**-Y por qué huías de Sae?-**interrogo la chica mientras Rain los sacaba del agua con su magia.-**Gracias Rain.**

**-No hay problema.**

**-Gracias Rain**-secundo el pequeño.-**Veras es que estábamos caminando y...**

**-OHEN DRAGNEEL! DONDE RAYOS TE METISTE?-**los mayores miraron hacia un callejón, mientras Ohen se tensaba. Del mismo salió Sae con el vestido manchado de una pasta... rosada.-**Donde... TU**!-grito al verlo.-**Pagaras por esto!**

**-Nos vemos en el gremio.**-se despidió el chico echando a correr a la velocidad del sonido. La peli azul de los Fernández no perdió el tiempo y lo siguió. Al rato del callejón salieron **Eira y Tíe, ambos cansados mirando alrededor.**

**-Oni-san los viste?-**pregunto Tíe al reparar en Gale. EL pelinegro alzo una ceja.

**-Se fueron al gremio**-comunico. Los dos se miraron y siguieron el mismo camino de los otros. Los cinco se les quedaron viendo con una gota.

**-Siento que esto ya lo he visto antes...-**comunico Hikari Ladeando la cabeza.

**-Ni me imagino donde**...-menciono Nashi mirando a los dos chicos con obviedad

_-GALE REDFOX Y KAIRYU DRAGNEEL VOY A MATARLOS!-grito una molesta Armis de ocho años al chico rubio de siete y su amigo pelinegro de ocho._

_-Fue Gale!-señalo el chico mirándola asustado._

_-Fue Kai!-señalo el acusado igual de asustado_

_-Tu iniciaste!_

_-Y tu tiraste la fuente de chocolate!_

_-LOS DOS VAN A DORMIR CON LOS PECES!-amenazo quitándole la espada a su hermano. Los dos se miraron y echaron a correr.-No Huyan cobardes!_

_-Vamos, nos lo vamos a perder.-incito Hikari con una sonrisa al resto, quienes fueron a ver la masacre, para risa de los adultos._

**-Sí, no tengo idea**..-comento Kairyu sabiendo en lo que pensaba su hermana. Gale tosió con obviedad

**-Vamos, se hace tarde**.-Las chicas los vieron adelantarse para después reír a carcajadas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Y así volvimos a ver a Lissana**.-termino Happy con una sonrisa mientras llegaban a la puerta.-**Auch!**

**-Qué sucede?-**Pregunto Charle preocupada

**-Algo me pico...-**Sítara miro a Teo, quine asintió.**\- Bueno... Gracias por la ayuda chicos.**

**-Gracias por la historia Happy**.-sonrió Sítara dándose la vuelta.-**Nos vemos!-**dijo mientras se iban. La puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer peli celeste que vestía un pantalón de tela, sandalias y una camisa naranja que hacia juego con una cinta en el pelo. Era idéntica a Tíe, excepto por los ojos.

**-Esos eran Sítara y Teo?-**pregunto mirando a los gatos.

-**Sí, pero solo querían oír una historia**.-aseguro Happy sonriente. Levy enarco al ceja y miro a Charle. Quien le devolvió la misma mirada inquisidora**.- Que sucede?**

**-Qué algo no encaja en el cuadro.**-aseguro la mujer mirando sospechosamente el camino.-**Vamos entren, con cuidado.**

Mientras dos niños se escondían detrás de unos arbustos sudando mares.

**-Crees que nos vio?-**interrogo Sítara en voz baja.

**-No lo creo...-aseguro** el peli oscuro mirando a la cabaña. La chica asintió y se colocó a su lado, sin que ninguno de los dos notara que eran observados.

* * *

.

**_Listo! Espero les haya gustado!_**

**_Como vemos el plan de los niños esta tomando rumbo... pero que tiene que ver esto con el plan de Levy? Pronto sabremos..._**

**_Esta historia llega a la parte algo interesante... en uno o dos cap les dire lo que quieren saber. Posiblemente._**

**_Nos leemos chicos!_**

**_Chao!_**


	9. Prisas y pasatiempos

**_Hola Minna!_**

**_Rayos, tiempo que no actualice... Se que habra quejas o tal vez no, pero espero les guste el cap._**

**_Razon mía: Bloqueo casi total a partir del capitulo 414 del manga. Luego hablamos..._**

**_Los dejo leer._**

**_FT es de Mashima._**

* * *

Cap. 8

Prisas y pasatiempos.

.

-**D...Dis...Disculpa Sae-sama...-**comento un muy tembloroso Ohen aferrándose a la rama del árbol como si su vida dependiese de ello... cosa que si hacía, ya que la hija demonoide de Titania estaba al pie del mismo con sed de sangre en su mirada. Eira se partía de la risa y la muy preocupada Tíe trataba de ver como ayudaba.

-**Vamos Sae...** **Lo hizo para conseguir el cabello de Nashi...-**Intento hacerla entrar en razón.-**Y ya se disculpó como veinte veces.**-agrego con una gota al ver como la peli azul la miro.

**-Pero no tenía que toparse con mi pastel**.-aseguro aun enojada.

**-Ey, era una excusa más fiable a que lo hiciera Eira.-**

**-Eh!**

**-Vamos, sabes que fue por una buena causa...-**La chica miro al peli rosa.-**Y si lo dejas te dará su parte del pastel de Tita.**

**-Ey!-**se quejó Ohen levantándose, con tan mala suerte que termino cayendo del árbol. Más risas de Eira. Sae miro a Eira con molestia, haciendo que se callase. Al rato se centró en Ohen y tras lanzar un suspiro, desapareció la enorme espada que reposaba en su hombro.

**-Por hoy lo permitiere. No pienses que habrá otra ocasión como esta**.-le amenazo la chica con seriedad.-**Entendido?**

**-Aye!-**acepto el chico para después soltar un suspiro con lágrimas de miedo en los ojos.-**Espero que lo que falte sea más fácil...**

**-Estamos hablando de Iceberg-san y de mi papa. Sera todo menos fácil**.-acoto Tíe con ojos chinos. Mientras los demás consideraban esa situación la niña miro al cielo con duda.-**Espero que las cosas vaya mejor con Si-chan...**

OoOoOoOoO

La puerta de esa casa extraña se abre estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres y los dos gatos que estaban dentro. Phanterlily en forma de batalla entro en el lugar cargando a Sítara en su hombro y a Teodoro bajo el brazo... La pequeña moviéndose mucho y más ruidosamente que el chico.

**-Suelta! Suelta! Suelta!-**repetía Sítara pataleando, sin darse cuenta que todos la veían con una gota. El gato negro ya cansado los dejo en el suelo sin mucha delicadeza y se quedó frente a la ahora cerrada como su guardián. Sítara lo miro con lagrimitas en los ojos-**Eso duele, Baka kuro neko!**

**-Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?**-interrogo Levy con una ceja alzada y completamente seria. Poliuschka no dijo nada solo los miro con fijeza. Happy quedo boquiabierto y Charle suspiro. Los dos niños se miraron como analizando la situación.-**Vamos, respondan, no vamos a castigar a nadie.**-aseguro Levy con su toque maternal y una tierna sonrisa, pero aun con ojos serios.

**-Es que... Estamos haciendo una misión especial... No sé cómo explicar…-**aseguro Teodoro mirando a Sítara en busca de apoyo. La menor de los Dragneel se puso en pie con seguridad.

**-Sabemos que quieres hacer Tía Lib...Levy.-**aseguro la niña con seguridad, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes.-**Y el equipo va a ayudar.**

**-Con equipo te refieres a...-**comenzó a decir Charle y Teodoro asintió.-**Pero como se han enterado de esto? Son solo niños.**

**-Eso es... Clasificado?**-inquirió la niña con algo de flaqueza y nerviosismo. Levy arqueo una ceja, pero Poliuschka solo pregunto.

-**Exactamente cómo van a ayudar un puñado de mocosos menores de diez años?**

**-Sae tiene diez...**-aclaro Teodoro por lo bajo con inocencia.-**Y ya tenemos nuestro método. Todos creemos, no. Sabemos que será muy efectivo y ayudara en su plan...**

**-Lo siento chicos pero...-**comenzó a decir Levy cambiando su seriedad por algo de tristeza.

**-También sabemos por qué no quieres decirle a mama o a Ryu-nii y Sha-ne..**.-le corto la rubia mirando el suelo con tristeza, callando a la madre de su amiga. Luego alzo la mirada con seguridad.-**Pero si hacemos lo que tenemos planeado sé que todo saldrá como debe salir.-**Levy miro a Poliuschka, quien solo miraba a la niña con molestia. Charle, quien aún estaba al lado de Happy que ya ahora solo lucía un poco triste, miro a Lily y el gato se encogió.

**-Aún faltan los demás... Mientras, será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos. Ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicar**-aseguro el gato con los brazos cruzados. Teo y Sítara se miraron con duda pero asintieron.

OoOoOoOoO

_-Vamos Hielo loco!-reto Natsu a Gray con una sonrisa algo seria mientras estiraba el brazo derecho, que seguía vendado mas no inmovilizado, y se ponía en pose de pelea. Las chicas y Jeral se habían llevado a los niños al parque para luego dar un paseo por el centro comercial, por o que solo eran observados por los adultos del gremio. Algunos sonreían y otros solo miraban con seriedad los movimientos de aquel que estuvo en la puerta de la muerte._

_-Natsu-san, de verdad creo que deberías esperar otro rato...-comento Wendy meciendo a su hijo, quine dormía con placidez en sus brazos. Romeo suspiro y dio otro trago a su bebida, sabiendo bien que su esposa no era escuchada._

_-No creas que me contendré por que estas lastimado idiota.-acepto Fullbuster preparándose para el ataque, aunque a pesar de su tono burlón miraba fijamente a su amigo. Dos segundos y ambos se lanzaron al ataque._

_-Gray-san...-Wendy murmuro. Romeo volvió a suspirar y con cuidado le quito al niño, sorprendiéndola.-Que..._

_-Los dos sabemos que no se van a detener. Mejor prepárate por si algo le pasa a Natsu.-comento su esposo esbozando una sonrisa. Ella sonrió y se quedó viendo la pelea preparada para lo que fuese._

_Gray estaba atacando sin magia al igual que Natsu, pero había algo en los movimientos del peli rosa que no cuadraba. Solo llevaban veinte minutos peleando y el Dragneel se veía algo agobiado, como si le costase seguir la pelea. A pesar de ello se negaba a detenerla cada vez que Gray lo sugería._

_-Oy, flamitas de verdad creo que deberías dejar de hacerte el duro. Se nota que no puedes seguir el ritmo-comento Gray serio al notar como s amigo soltó un quejido de dolor después de evitar una patada suya. Evitarla por poco… Si no hubiese doblado a la pierna en el último segundo le hubiese dado._

_-Urusai...-le callo el Dragneel y siguió luchando. Pasaron otros cinco minutos y finalmente Natsu cayó al suelo en medio de uno de sus ataques, llevándose la mano al hombro con gesto de dolor. En cuanto sus rodillas tocaron el suelo Wendy ya estaba a su lado. Gray también se acercó para apoyar. Mientras la chica trataba al peli rosa, él comenzó a toser tapándose la boca. Cuando todo se calmó un poco Natsu se miró la mano, notando el color carmesí que tenía en ese momento corriendo entre sus dedos.-Rayos..._

_-Te dije que nos detuviéramos-comento Gray con seriedad. Le dolía ver a si a su amigo/rival. Y aunque sabía por qué lo hacía no pudo evitar preguntar-Que rayos querías probar?_

_-Que...aun puedo… defender a mi familia.-contesto Natsu mirando el suelo con la mandíbula apretada. Se llevó la mano al brazo lastimado-Rayos... Así soy inútil..._

_-No diga eso Natsu-san...-intento consolarlo Wendy aun tratándolo, aunque a pesar de su sonrisa su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.-Solo han pasado unos días desde que recobro el movimiento y..._

_-Han pasado dos meses del ataque.-le corto el chico poniéndose en pie con la ayuda d Gray.-Ya debería estar como nuevo._

_-Que parte de hechizo malvado nivel Zeref que afecta la yo que sé del cuerpo no entendiste?-interrogo Fullbuster recibiendo una mirada de molestia del peli rosa.-Estuviste a punto de morir.-Natsu lo fulmino con la mirada.-Ey, hasta yo sé que hay límites._

_-Dilo cuando un tipo persiga a tus hijos y esposa, te deje medio muerto de solo un golpe y aún sigue planeando que se yo que te ataque.-inquirió el peli rosa para después comenzar a toser de nuevo. Gray miro a Wendy quien negó con la cabeza. Romeo se acercó aun con Teo en brazos._

_-Llevémoslo dentro_

Gray se despeino un poco soltando un suspiro de exasperación. Miro por centésima vez a la aun dormida rubia y de nuevo a la puerta, donde tampoco habían vuelto ninguno de los chicos. Ni grandes, ni pequeños. Finalmente decidió estrellar su cabeza con la mesa.

-**Gray-sama cálmese...-**intento calmarlo su linda y peli azul esposa.

**-Lo siento Juvia, pero esto me exaspera a cada minuto que pasa**.-contesto el hombre mirándola a los ojos. Un muy conocido y perforado pelinegro se sentó en su mesa, al otro lado de Juvia. Por la seriedad en su rostro, era sobre "ese" asunto. Los dos Fullbuster se irguieron en sus asientos, aunque más que Erguirse Juvia se acomodó para mirar mejor a Gajeel-**Y que cuentas?**

**-Todos vienen de regreso.-**Informo Redfox como si nada mirándolos a ambos.-**Si todo sale bien se hará cuando deba hacerse**-Los dos mayores asintieron. Gajeel se acomodó mejor y se cruzó de brazos con obvias ganas de cambiar de tema-**Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de a donde se metieron los mocosos?**

-**También crees que planean algo?-**inquirió el Fullbuster en voz baja. Redfox asintió.

-**Hace un rato los escuche hablando del tema que planean, pero no llegaron a nada en concreto.-**fue la respuesta del pelinegro-**Pero creo que ya lo tiene planeado y solo lo están ejecutando. Creo…**

**-Tal vez sea por eso que llevan todo el día entrando y saliendo del gremio, en especial mi pequeño Eira**-comento Juvia mirando a la puerta.-**Me pregunto si es algo para el cumpleaños de Lucy-san...**

**-Te aseguro que no tienen nada que ver con la coneja**-quito de en medio Gajeel. Los tres adultos se quedaron en silencio cavilando sobre el tema. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron la mayor de los Dragneel y la menor de los Dreyar conversando como si nada.-**Y a donde se metió ese chiquillo?-**nadie le hizo caso. Mientras..

**-…en punta para terminar.-** aseguro Nashi llevando las bolsas a la barra, donde volteo para ver a su interlocutora.-**Si añades eso que te dije, quedara con un toque que ni la tía Erza se quejara.**

**-Eres un genio en esto Nashi.-**aseguro Hikari mirándola con una sonrisa. Luego miro a un lado burlona.-**Lastima que sea solo para eso.**

**-Oye!**

**-Y ustedes de que hablan?**-se metió Raymond alzando la vista de su revista y mirándolas con duda. Hikari sonrió al estilo Mirajane.

**-Nashi me daba consejos para preparar la "Tartaleta D a la N" como regalo a Lucy-san.**-contesto colocando las bolas en la barra.-**No hay nadie mejor que ella para prepararla.**

**-Oh, vamos**.-rio la chica avergonzada. Luego miro al techo con Nostalgia.-**Mi maestro al preparaba mejor que yo.**

**-Y esa si olía a comida**.-siguió Raymond poniéndose en pie con aire aburrido, ignorando la risa de su hermana y la rabieta de la peli rosa.-**Donde están Kairyu y Gale? Quiero divertirme un rato.**

**-Los dos se fueron a ultimar unos detalles de algo que planean. Qué? No sé. Rain se fue con ellos.-**contesto Nashi con una ceja alzada. Miro al chico unos segundos-**Y por favor no lo hagas enojar de nuevo**.-Raymond hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió a la puerta. Las dos suspiraron. Nashi miro a Hikari con obvias ganas de cambiar de tema-**Bueno, alguna otra duda?**

**-Si... Es la capa media... La otra vez lo intente y quedo algo espesa...**

**-Tal vez le pusiste mucha azúcar. Veras si mezclas esto con eso...**

**-Tartaleta D a la N?**-rio Juvia mirando a Mirajane, quien se había acercado a ellos, la cual se encogió de hombros.

**-Es que... hoy que es un día especial…**-Los adultos cerraron un poco el gesto, pero ella siguió sonriendo**\- Y Recordé cuando Natsu la preparo ese día y no se… me dieron ganas de hacerla por mi cuenta**. Contesto la albina con una sonrisa sincera. Gray negó con la cabeza, a pesar de su sonrisa. Incluso Juvia se reía del intento de Gajeel de no sonreír.

_La puerta del gremio se abrió y entraron Gajeel y Gray con cara de fastidio. Levy, quien ya tenía una barriguita notable, salto a abrazar a su esposo con sus cambios de humor en estado positivo._

_-Gajeel!-Le dio un abrazo y un beso.-Qué tal les fue?_

_-Esos tipos no duraron ni dos segundos.-aseguro el hombre molesto.-Fue una pérdida completa de tiempo… Y ni nos pagaron completa la recompensa.-Levy suspiro, pero volvió a darle un beso rápido._

_-Bienvenido Gray-sama.-saludo Juvia con Eira jalándole un mechón de cabello en sus brazos. El hombre la beso con calma y luego revolvió los cabellos del niño, quien se limitó a meterse en cabello de Juvia en la boca tras reír un poco._

_-Papa!-todos lo miraron con ternura._

_-Hola-saludo el mencionado con una sonrisa. Los cuatro se sentaron en la barra.-Que tal las cosas por aquí?_

_-No mucho.-acepto su esposa quitándole su juguete a Eira, el cual se limitó a meterse la mano a la boca.-Erza-san se llevó a los más grandes a un día de entrenamiento todos vs. Ella. Por eso solo los más pequeños están aquí-contesto con una sonrisa. Se escucharon pasos y apareció Mira hablando rápidamente con Lucy, las dos saliendo de la cocina._

_-No puedes entrar ahí. Es peligroso.-aseguro la albina mirando la panza de siete meses de la rubia, quien solo la miro molesta y cruzando los brazos_

_-No lo es. Y si es por el fuego te recuerdo quien es mi esposo.-insistió con tenacidad._

_-Ya lo sé, pero solo personal autorizado. Y no lo digo solo por eso… Como crees que hemos resistido tanto con cada uno de los miembros por aquí?-inquirió la mujer con obvia necesidad de que comprenda. Levy se metió_

_-Vamos Lu-chan, no es para tanto.-dijo la Redfox con una sonrisa.-Y no le pasara nada así, que ya cálmate._

_-Pero...-Mira la ignoro y miro a los recién llegados._

_-Ara Ara, bienvenidos chicos.-saludo como solo ella sabe.-Tienen hambre? Ahora les traigo algo.-Y sin respuesta alguna se fue. Los dos sujeto se miraron entre ellos._

_-Que nos perdimos?-pegunto Gajeel solo para recibir un abrazo de Levy.-Levy..._

_-Pronto lo sabrás …-aseguro su esposa mientras Mira reaparecía, demasiado rápido, con dos platos de comida de apariencia deliciosa y dos más pequeños con un trozo de tartaleta de chocolate. Los coloco delante de ellos._

_-Buen provecho.-aseguro la albina amablemente, pero con una sonrisa que ocultaba algo. Los dos hombres la miraron dudosos y se pusieron a comer, maravillados por el exquisito sabor. Pronto terminaron y comenzaron con el postre.-Y qué tal?_

_-Muy bien.-acepto Gajeel bebiendo de su jarra y dándole el pastel a Levy, quien se le había quedado mirando con obvias ganas de comerlo._

_-Es de las mejores comidas que has preparado Mira.-acepto Gray riendo por lo de Gajeel. Para sorpresa de los dos, las chicas rieron. Menos Levy, quien se acabó su tarta.-Qué?_

_-Yo no la prepare.-aseguró la albina con una gran sonrisa. Gray alzo una ceja._

_-Entonces quien pudo haberlo hecho?-Mas risas femeninas_

_-Pues yo, calzoncillo-man.-todos miraron a la entrada de la cocina, donde Natsu estaba recostado con una sonrisa burlona. Gajeel escupió lo que tenía en la boca y Gray se atraganto. El caso es que los dos tuvieron que ser socorridos por sus esposas, ante la partidura de risa de Natsu.-JAJAJAAJ Debieron ver sus caras... AJAJAJAJAJA_

_-Es una broma, verdad?-pregunto el dragón de metal más recuperado. Todos negaron.-Sabes cocinar?!_

_-Tu no?-se burló Natsu colocándose al lado de Lucy, siendo abrazado y correspondiendo.-En casa nos turnamos. Un día ella, otro yo._

_-Pero tú no sabías cocinar!-se quejó Gray, aunque por dentro estaba algo celoso. Los dos Dragneel se miraron con algo de burla_

_-Cuando le pedí matrimonio a Lucy también le pedí a Mira que me enseñara. No iba a dejar a mi esposa cocinando sola toda la vida. Vale sorprenderla de vez en cuando.-Tres de las mujeres miraron a los chicos, quienes solo desviaron la mirada como si la cosa no fuese con ellos._

_-Y porque cocinaste tú?-cambio de tema Gray apoyándose en la barra. Para sorpresa suya Natsu soltó un suspiro de exasperación._

_-Laxus me prohibió tomar cualquier misión hasta que Wendy le diga que estoy completa y planamente recuperado.-contesto mirando molesto al despacho del maestro.-Y también me prohibió entrenar después de nuestra pequeña pelea.-Lucy frunció el ceño de acuerdo.-Y como nos estábamos quedando algo cortos de dinero para rematar..._

_-Podían pedirnos no nos molestaba para nada.-Inquirió Levy mirando a los dos._

_-Déjame conservar el poco orgullo que me queda.-rezongo Natsu molesto. Lucy negó con la cabeza, pero nadie rio._

_-Y como acabaste en la cocina?_

_-Ya sabía el veredicto de Laxus. Le ofrecí el empleo cuando salió del despacho.-acepto la albina con su sonrisa.- Es bueno, por lo que no hay queja y así él se gana una paga por todo. Y ya que requiere los dos brazos, es como un mini entrenamiento hasta que recupere la movilidad total de su brazo.-Todos estaban de acuerdo con ello. Mira rio-Además, así no se queda en cama y puedo vigilarlo para que no deje a Lucy viuda antes de tiempo._

_-Ey!_

**-Estamos de vuelta**!-los adultos dejaron el mundo del recuerdo para ver a los niños del gremio entrar.

-**Donde están Sítara y Teodoro?-**inquirió Nashi mirando al grupo. Los niños se miraron entre ellos.-**Que sucede?**

**-Eh... No nada**.-acepto Ohen con demasiada efusividad.-**Ellos fueron a... a hacer algo que habían olvidado. Algo muy, muy importante. No podía esperar.**-Todos alzaron las cejas incrédulos.-**Y...Bueno...-**Sae lo agarro de la capucha y lo llevo a rastras a una de las esquinas del gremio, cosa que el chico agradeció. Las jóvenes siguieron hablando un rato de su pastel y los adultos seguían conversando de esos temas solo aptos para ellos... Y los niños...

**-Por qué no han llegado ya?**-interrogo Ohen preocupado y mirando la puerta.-**Revise hace un momento y ya vienen todos... Debemos seguir el plan... Y rápido.**

**-Y si los atraparon?**-inquirió Eira serio. El Dragneel lo miro preocupado.

**-Entonces tendremos algunos problemas...Aunque puede que no… No se.-**acepto nervioso. Los niños se miraron entre ellos. Ohen los imito pero después desvió la vista a su madre, quien aún dormía cómodamente.- **Porque todo lo relacionado a él es complicado?**

_Todos en el gremio miraban divertidos y algo cansados una escena que llevaba repitiéndose desde hace siete meses y medio, en especial después del ataque. Natsu miraba a su esposa con el ceño fruncido y ella lo miraba con las manos en la cadera, resaltando su enorme vientre._

_-Por favor.-negó la rubia meneando la cabeza.-Quien dice que no puedo ir?_

_-Yo te lo digo Lucy-acato el peli rosa sin cambiar el gesto. Los niños veían la escena con gesto aburrido_

_-Y no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados.-siguió con la pelea la rubia haciendo justo eso, lo cual resalto algo sus algo enormes pechos sonrojando al peli rosa. El chico meneo la cabeza, sin dejarse perder._

_-Pero estas delicada .No puedes esforzarte_

_-Esto embarazada, no me voy a morir-dijo Lucy con voz firme. Erza miro a Levy quien solo rodo los ojos para seguir con su estofado: Ella también tuvo una discusión con Gajeel… Pero contrario a Lucy ella si podía usar magia en su contra. Natsu miro alrededor buscando una excusa_

_-Y los niños?-inquirió señalándolos. Lucy los miro. Kairyu saludo y Nashi rodo los ojos. Luego volvió a mirar a su esposo._

_-Los llevo conmigo.-Aseguro la chica altiva. Natsu cruzo los brazos._

_-No seas testaruda.-Todos en el gremio soltaron un bufido, hasta el pequeño Teo balbuceo por eso._

_-Mira quien habla-siguió la chica con fijeza.-Voy a ir, quieras o no._

_-No..._

_-Vamos Natsu, solo es un viaje de relajación a Akane.-comento Erza con seriedad el chic la miro aún más serio.-Sabes que la protegeremos._

_-Este sujeto no es como los anteriores.-aseguro el chico con demasiada seriedad.- No son débiles ni mucho menos tontos, tampoco dudan en usar rehenes. -Todos desviaron su mirada al aun vendado brazo del chico. El hombre noto eso y lo bajo-Sé que son todas fuertes, pero..._

_-Entonces confía en que no dejaremos que suceda nada.-le callo Lucy recuperado su aura tierna. Él la miro seriamente y con mucha preocupación. Ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo que fue rápidamente correspondido._

_-Me preocupa que si sucede algo no pueda ayudarte.-susurro el chico escondiendo su rostro en sus cabellos.-Me da miedo perderlos...Perderte…-Lucy se separó y le tomo al cara entre sus manos, haciendo que el la mirase a los ojos._

_-Pase lo que pase, eso no sucederá.-confirmo como solo ella sabe.-Y aunque algo sucediese, no importa cómo, sé que vendrás por mí, por nosotros, sea como fuese.-Natsu la miro otro rato y se acercó para besarla. Un segundo…_

_-Puja. Hagan eso en otro lado!_

_-Ya cállate Ryu.-dijo Nashi dándole un palmazo por arruinar la escena. Sus padres se separaron y los miraron divertidos. Natsu miro a Lucy y luego a las demás y soltó un sonoro suspiro._

_-Me avisan como les fue.-Todos sonrieron con suficiencia._

Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente y se levantó estirándose un poco. Miro alrededor, notando como Hikari y Nashi hablaban de cocina en un lado, los niños estaban algo inquietos y los mayores algo... preocupados? Y faltaban dos de sus hijos… Aun soñolienta se puso de pie, llamando la atención de todos.

-**Buenos días mama**-rio Nashi al mirarla.- **Buena siesta tuviste, no?**

**-mmm...**-fue toda su respuesta. Lucy se desperezo y la miro sonriente.-**Donde están los demás?**

**-El trio se fue a hacer alguna cosa, los demás están paseando o trabajando, los niños planeando alguna cosa apocalíptica de la que ni la primera se entera y ni idea de donde están Sítara o Teo.**-contesto la peli rosa como si nada. La señora suspiro.-**Ah! Y los viejos llevan un rato con cara de amargados.**

**-Ey, podemos oírte.-**aseguro Gray mirándola con molestia. Ella sonrió al estilo Lucy.-**Mujeres...**

**-Y que los tiene tan preocupados?**-pregunto Lucy acercándose. Ellos se miraron un rato.-**Qué sucede? Están asustándome.**-bromeo

**-Es que... hay algo que nos tiene muy ansiosos**-contesto Mira con simpleza. Lucy se lo pensó.

-**No es mi fiesta, verdad?-**interrogo con su sexto sentido. Luego sonrió con tristeza**.-Tiene algo que ver con Natsu, cierto?**-tanto grandes como pequeños se tensaron, cosa que Nashi noto y enarco una ceja. Hikari supo que no volvería a captar su atención, aun así se quedó para ver que tenían que decir.

**-Sí y no...-**Contesto Gray ya rendido y dispuesto a hablar, a pesar de las miradas de los otros tres.-**Lucy veras...-**la puerta del gremio se abre de par en par!

-**IGNEEL ALERTA ROJA!-**grito Sítara con cara de ver un muerto. Su hermano ladeo la cabeza, pero ella ya había corrido a verle.-T**enemos problemas con el plan**!-al rato llego Teodoro con el mismo gesto, pero más cansado.

**-Sítara!-**murmuro Ohen. La mencionada lo miro con duda y e señalo con la cabeza a los mayores. Ella noto que todas la miraban y se sonrojo un poco. Miro a Teo, quien lucia igual.-**Explícales lo más silenciosamente que puedas.-**traducción "por escrito" El chico asintió y se sentó en medio de Sae y Eira. ** Vamos Layla.-**El niño la arrastro fuera del gremio y ambos se colocaron en un árbol donde sabia no lo escucharían ni los dragón Slayer.-**Que sucede?**

**-Lo harán antes de la fiesta.**-comento con los ojos abiertos.

-**QUE!?-**El mismo chico se tapó la boca.-Como lo supiste?

**-Pantera nos encontró y nos llevó ante Tía Libros**.-contesto con prisa.-**Le dije que estábamos planeando y como encajaba con su plan y justo cuando termine me dijo que harían todo antes de que comiese la fiesta para que mamá no se entere de nada.**-tomo una bocanada de aire.-**Tenemos que apurarnos Ohen.**

**-Pero... dijo que lo harían por la noche.-**comento el chico completamente mosqueado.

**-La Vieja Policárpica también me dijo que debían adelantarlo. Creo que la situación es peor de lo que pensamos**.-los dos se miraron fijamente.-**Debemos hablar.**

**-No podemos**.- la corto Ohen con seriedad.-**Puede que tía lo sepa, pero ellos no… Puede que se pongan a recordar cosas feas en lugar de buenas. Y aún tenemos que buscar el de mamá.**

**-Por eso debemos contarle. Ahora**

**-Sítara**.-corto el niño tomándola de los hombros.-**Le han ocultado esto por todo un mes. Si se entera ahora va a enojarse y no llegaremos a ningún lado. Debemos esperar el momento justo.-**Ella lo miro y sorbió la nariz.

**-Los demás tendrán que hacer su parte.-**acorto la chica.-**No podemos atacar a la vez.**

**-Entonces será uno a uno. Solo espero que hagan lo correcto**.-murmuro el niño mirando al gremio. Los dos volvieron al interior y se encontraron con Nashi despidiéndose de todos y a sus amigos blancos cual papel que Sae tenía en la mano.-**A dónde vas?**

**-Nos vamos a casa. Debemos estar arreglados para la fiesta de mamá.-**aseguro la chica guiñando un ojo. Los dos se sumaron a las caras blancas del gremio.

**-Pero...Pero...-**se quejó Sítara con los ojos en blanco.-**Nosotros... Plan...**

**-Puede esperar.**-sentencio la chica algo seria. Luego se agacho.-**Por favor... Mama está comenzando a tener esa aura de tristeza que hace enojar a Kairyu. Y los mayores no están haciendo nada para ayuda…**-Los niños miraron a su madre y luego entre sí.

**-Volvemos en la tarde.-**se terminó de despedir Lucy para después mirar a sus hijos con una sonrisa. Cuando les do la espalda la mitad de los adultos miraron con algo de pena y molestia a Gray, quien solo se encogió de hombros-**Listos?**-los dos pequeños se miraron y luego a los demás. Por su suerte entro Kairyu sonriendo con suficiencia. Aunque se detuvo al notar la situación

-**Que me perdí?-**interrogo borrando su sonrisa. Sítara escondió su mano en la espalda.

**-Nos vamos a cambiar para la tarde**-aseguro su hermana. Sae, quien los miraba se dio la vuelta con gesto extrañado. Luego abrió los ojos y puso el papel en la mesa, dándole la vuelta- **Vienes?**

**-Diría que no, pero si te bañas primero nunca llegare, así que acepto**.-Todos rieron por el comentario. Mientras ellos dos discutían un rato. La peli azul de los Fernández miro a los mellizos de nuevo y asintió. Sítara suspiro.

-**Están bien?**-pregunto Lucy preocupada por la cara de los mellizos**.-Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos así...**

**-Estamos bien mama**.-asintió Ohen con una sonrisa y le tomo la mano.-**Vamos!-**Sítara le cogió la otra mano y la halaron fuera. Sus hermanos se miraron y los siguieron poco después. Se habían ido y Nashi volvió a aparecer en la puerta

**-Y alejen a Tía Erza del pastel cuando llegue! -**una gota y se fue... Y sin saberlo, la mitad del gremio ahora tendría una carrera contra el tiempo.

* * *

**_Lo siento, de nuevo.._**

**_Continuo con mi razon: Como esta escritora es fiel seguidora del manga, me quede muy impactada con la saga de capitulos entre el 414 y el 416 (En especial este ultimo) como para pensar en algo. Me perdi por todo y mis ideas se revolvieron. Incluso pense en dejar el fic..._**

**_Pero... Cuando inicio algo lo termino y este escrito no es la excepción. Ya encontré como arreglar mi cabeza y dejar de lado el manga. Lo mejor que pueda..._**

**_Espero les haya gustado el cap, y que me dejen un lindo comentario del mismo..._**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_Los dejo por ahora, pero se que nos veremos pronto, de una forma otra. _**

**_Chao!_**


	10. Son dos

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Nuevo cap de este fic. Como obviamente se nota, estamos llegando al climax de la historia. Así que espero les guste este preambulo!**_

_**FT no es mío.**_

* * *

Cap. 9

Son dos...

.

_-Tengan-comento un muy molesto Natsu colocando dos grandes platos de comida frente a Gray y Gajeel con algo de brusquedad, para después ponerse a lavar los platos con el ceño fruncido. Los dos pelinegros se miraron con obviedad y comenzaron a comer._

_-Me sorprende que no digan nada.-comento Romeo sentándose en la barra, tras haber cruzado las puertas del gremio. Natsu lo miro._

_-Por qué lo dices Romeo?-interrogo con el ceño fruncido, sin notar como el gremio lo miraba con obviedad.-Y los niños?_

_-Dormidos...Es sorprendente como una carrera por el bosque deja agotados a los chicos.-contesto el pelinegro causando una ligera risa en el gremio._

_-No contestaste mi otra pregunta._

_-Es que...-el chico miro a los dos mayores buscando apoyo._

_-Lo que Romeo quiere decir es que dejes de pasártela amargado, cabeza de flamas.-tradujo Gray rodando los ojos y dejando el tenedor en el plato.-Todas nuestras esposas fueron allá y no nos ves comiéndonos la cabeza, excepto a Gajeel.-El metalero lo miro molesto.-Lucy va a estar bien y..._

_-Y está embarazada.-le corto Natsu dejando los platos al casi romper uno por el comentario.-Cuando dijo un par de días no pensé que se tomaría toda una semana. Y ni siquiera se digna en avisarme! No te quejes si ando algo molesto._

_-La enana también está embarazada y no me ves como gato enfurruñado.-comento Gajeel comiendo como si nada. Natsu lo fulmino con la mirada, incrédulo._

_-Levy va a tardar en dar a luz. Lucy podría tener al bebe en cualquier momento-todos en el gremio rodaron los ojos. Natsu los fulmino con la mirada para después cruzar los brazos y recostarse de la pared -Además... Tengo un mal presentimiento.-comento mirando el suelo. Gajeel dejo de lado la comida... Él también tenía un mal sabor en la boca, pero si Salamander también..._

_-Ahí vas otra vez-soltó Gray dejando la cuchara en el plato, ignorante del ambiente por sus ganas de matar al peli rosa.-No va a pasarle nada. Esta con las chicas y con Erza es suficiente para que no puedan ni acercársele. Ni siquiera con un ejército en pleno podría lograrlo-E peli rosa no refuto el argumento, pero su mirada mostraba una desconformidad evidente y algo de... comprensión? Paso el rato y no se dijo nada.-Ah, vete al rayo._

_-Tu primero, exhibicionista.-comento Natsu con un tono algo extraño. Las puertas del gremio se abrieron y el esposo de Titania entro con calma, acercándose a la barra.-Hola Jeral. Que tal la misión?-interrogo con obvias intenciones de no volver al tema anterior. EL peli azul miro a los otros quienes pusieron cara de mejor no preguntes._

_-Fue fácil, los bandidos querían huir en cuanto me vieron... Cambiando de tema, está el maestro?-inquirió Jeral levantando algunas sospechas._

_-Laxus se fue con Mira a una cita... o mejor dicho ella se lo llevo diciendo que se yo que de mejor esposo.-contesto el chico restándole importancia con la mano.-Por qué preguntas?-El peli azul lo miro como sopesando la situación._

_-Escuche cierta información que en mi opinión debe saber.-contesto midiendo cada palabra._

_-Sobre que, si se puede saber?-interrogo Gray algo intrigado. Romeo asintió. Gajeel lo miro._

_-Es un gremio oscuro que volvió a movilizarse... Pero nada de qué preocuparse-contesto Fernández desviando sutilmente la mirada a Natsu. Gray entendió el mensaje y arrugo el ceño. Ninguno noto, a parte de Gajeel quien tenía el ceño fruncido, que Natsu también había captado la indirecta. El hombre de pelo rosa se llevo una mano al hombro, pero la bajo casi de inmediato. Natsu se aclaró la garganta._

_-Bueno... Ya que no está me imagino que quieres comer, no? Aprovechando que los niños están dormidos y esas cosas.-comento Natsu yendo a la cocina con algo de prisa.-En seguida traigo algo... Ya...vuelvo.-Y entro al lugar. Los otros se quedaron en blanco..._

_-Eso que fue?-interrogo Romeo parpadeante. Gray salto la barra y se asomó a la cocina, para después darse una palmada en la frente. Romeo no sabía si suspirar o fruncir el ceño, así que hizo ambos-Se fue verdad?_

_-Ese tipo esta demente... Ey, y donde se metió Gajeel?-inquirió el mago de hielo al notar la también ausencia del Redfox. Jeral, contrario a la reacción de sorpresa solo entrecerró los ojos._

_-Romeo cuida del gremio. Vamos Gray.-ordeno moviendo su capa al darse la vuelta._

_-Qué sucede?-interrogo Conbolt extrañado, pero dispuesto a ayudar._

_-No estoy seguro, pero Definitivamente sucede algo.-contesto saliendo del gremio. Gray entendió y lo siguió_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Algo que Gajeel nunca admitiría en voz alta es que Natsu era un pinche genio. La técnica de alas de dragón, "Tsubasa", era una de las 10 estúpidas maravillas del mundo de la magia. Desde que el decidió aprenderla, aun si tuviera que pedirle un par de consejos al Dragneel y aceptar la burla de Fullbuster, nunca había tenido que usar un transporte para tener una aventura o viajar o lo que fuese... Aun si tuviera que cargar a toda su familia y equipaje con él. A Gale le gustaba y aunque lo regañase, sabía que a Levy también... Pero ese no era el punto. A pesar de haberlo aprendido nunca logro acercarse a la velocidad del creador. El fuego era más ligero que el metal en ese punto, aunque siempre tratase de arreglarlo._

_Y ahí estaba, alcanzando al Dragneel con solo dos minutos de vuelo a máxima velocidad. El pelinegro no negaba que estaba sorprendido que tras casi tres meses sin usar ni un poco de magia lo hiciese sin mostrar ningún otro signo de flaqueza que la reducción de velocidad. Ni sudor, ni dolor, ni una mueca... Solo unos ojos determinados en llegar a su objetivo, como si fuesen reflejo de las llamas en su espalda. Voló a su lado sin comentar ni recibir comentarios. Igual, los dos tenían la misma misión._

_Tras casi quince minutos de vuelo llegaron a Akane, encontrando el lugar completamente en silencio... Los dos aterrizaron limpiamente, aunque Natsu perdió un momento el equilibrio y se apoyó en la pared mirando alrededor. Los dos se miraron y entraron al lobby del lugar corriendo, encontrándose con varias personas inconscientes en el suelo._

_-Que rayos?-comento Gajeel mientras Natsu se agachaba a tomarle el pulso a uno._

_-Está vivo...-el peli rosa olfateo y se tapó la boca con la bufanda.-Hay somnífero en el aire.-Gajeel hizo una especie de máscara de hierro para protegerse-Si nos separamos cubrimos más terreno..._

_-Ni creas que te dejare ir por ahí. Tu esposa no sería la única que me mataría.-le corto el pelinegro con malas ganas. Natsu lo miro fijamente, pero rodo los ojos y asintió.-Recuerdas la habitación?_

_-135-contesot el Dragneel mirando un mapa del edificio.-Por aquí._

_-Concuerdo con Levy que has madurado.-se burló el otro siguiéndolo. Ambos fueron directamente a la habitación, con la guardia en alto. De paso encontraron a varias personas durmiendo en posiciones que denotaban lo que hacían antes de caer bajo los efectos del gas, algunos con poses muy reveladoras...Finalmente llegaron a la habitación designada, mirando con sospecha la puerta en perfecto estado. Natsu miro a Gajeel, quien asintió. EL peli rosa le dio una patada en la puerta, para después ser sostenido por Gajeel para no caer dos pisos abajo._

_-Que rayos...-comento el Dragneel mirando abajo. Como había dicho, el piso y paredes de las próximas habitaciones habían colapsado, dejando un perfecto y espacioso camino hasta el penúltimo piso, el cual se hallaba lleno de escombros de todo el lugar. Un enorme hueco en la pared, pero no tan grande en comparación al del suelo, hacia evidente la batalla que se había librado. Natsu dio un gran salto hasta apoyarse de una cornisa y mirar atravesó del hueco, pero tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho después de hacerlo._

_-Estas bien Salamander?-interrogo Gajeel llegando a su lado. El Dragneel asintió, aunque tardo un rato en quitar la incomodidad de su mirada. El agujero llevaba directo a la playa, donde también vieron signos de lucha.-Yo iré a revisar, tu quédate aquí.-Y el Redfox salto al suelo. Natsu lo miro enojado, pero decidió hacerle caso. El peli negro llego a la playa, donde se libró de la máscara y reconoció de inmediato el olor de las chicas y de alguien desconocido. -Esto no es bueno.-acepto mirando un enorme tajo en la tierra que se iba llenando poco a poco a medida que subía la marea. Dio una vuelta alrededor y vio un extraño objeto a lo lejos. Con prisa se acero y no pudo evitar poner una cara perpleja._

_Esa cosa era las llaves de Lucy, cubiertas por un extraño polvo oscuro. Con cuidado las toco y sacudió un poco, notando que no tienen magia. Se levantó y miro alrededor, pero de antemano sabía que no encontraría rastros de su dueña._

_-GAJEEL VEN ACA!-Redfox se dio la vuelta para ir donde llamaba Salamander, con obvia preocupación por el tono del hombre. Volvió al hotel y noto que el peli rosa estaba al fondo del lugar, colocando algo con pelo celeste en un área limpia... Ni decir que el Pelinegro estaba a su Aldo sirgues después. Gajeel se arrodilló ante Levy y la miro con preocupación, pasando los ojos desde su dormido rostro hasta las manos que cubrían la barriguita que tenía.-Ella y él bebe están bien. Hace un momento recupero la consciencia y me dijo que las demás podrían estar entre los escombros… después se desmayó.-Gajeel no mudo el gesto.-Voy a revisar-comento Natsu mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a unos roperos comenzando a moverlos. _

_Tras un rato buscando logro sacar a una inconsciente Erza, quien tenía un feo golpe en la cabeza y estaba muy lastimada, de un montón de rocas debajo de la pared frente al gran agujero. Con cuidado la coloco al lado de Levy y Gajeel, el cual solo se levantó a ayudar tras escuchar un ligero quejido de dolor del peli rosa al agacharse. Tras varios minutos, justo cuando daban con Juvia llegaron Gray y Jeral, ambos cubriéndose la cara, y se acercaron a los chicos. Gray suplanto a Natsu y saco a Juvia completamente preocupado._

_-Juvia! Juvia!-la mencionada no hizo ninguna otra señal de bienestar que respirar profundamente, clamando a su esposo.-Que rayos sucedió aquí?-pregunto mirando alrededor._

_-Cuando llegamos ya estaba así.-contesto Natsu poniéndose en pie, mirando alrededor.-Y por el estúpido somnífero en el aire no puedo olfatear donde esta Lucy…-Los recién llegados se miraron. Gajeel miro las llaves que encontró y cerró los ojos-No… No se la pueden haber llevado…_

_-Salamander.-llamo Gajeel haciendo que todos lo mirasen. El pelinegro le lanzo algo al peli rosa, quien las atrapo y abrió los ojos al notar que eran.-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.- El peli rosa apretó las llaves y se puso en pie.-No puedes pelear solo._

_-No lo hare.-acepto el chico con la mirada oculta, sorprendiendo a todos. Alzo la cara, mostrando ojos llenos de fuego-Pero tampoco dejare a ese tipo con vida._

Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio que se formó tras la partida de la rubia y su familia, ya que técnicamente nadie sabía que decir. Los adultos se miraban entre ellos, menos Redfox, quien pasaba mirando la pared. Los pequeños del gremio se miraron y tras un asentimiento colectivo, se pusieron en pie.

Gajeel dejo de mirar a la nada en cuanto una pequeña niña de pelo celeste y negro vestido se paró frente a la mesa de los adultos, mirándolo con seriedad. EL hombre bajo sus ojos rojizos a los de su hija, quien en ese momento tenía la misma expresión que él, solo que en ella se veía tierna.

**-Papa, ven conmigo**.-El pelinegro alzo una ceja extrañado, pero le hizo caso en cuanto la vio marchar a un esquina del gremio. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Eira hacia lo mismo con sus padres mientras que Teodoro y Sae salían del gremio... Algo no cuadraba aquí y algo le decía que estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El clima en la ciudad estaba perfecto, pareciese que tras todo lo ocurrido en el día el ambiente por fin se pusiese a su favor. Y eso era algo que le levantaba el ánimo a la mayor de los Dragneel.

**-Vamos Kairyu, es divertido**-comento Nashi mirando a su hermano menor. El mencionado la miro a ella con aburrimiento y se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza, negando.

**-Paso.**-fue su sorprendente respuesta. Lucy negó con la cabeza, preguntándose cuando Nashi se cansaría de pedirle eso al chico o cuando el cedería.

**-Cuidado niños, Lucy-san!**-grito un hombre mayor en una barca que estaba cerca.

**-Hola, Señor!-**Saludaron los mellizos con alegría, mientras seguían con su trabajo de guías en esa fila india que tenían con su madre y hermana sobre el borde del rio. Nashi saludó efusivamente y Lucy con una cabezada. Kairyu abrió un ojo aburrido como gesto de saludo.

-**Por qué teníamos que cruzar primero por el pueblo? Me hubiese quedado otro rato con Gale**.-comento aburrido cuando el señor quedo atrás.

**-Hablando de Gale, Que es eso que han estado haciendo, Kairyu?-**pregunto su madre mirándolo con una sonrisa. El chico desvió la mirada nervioso. Sus hermanos rieron

**-Baka Ryu-nii.-**comento Sítara con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. EL chico la fulmino con la mirada, mientras que Lucy se inclinó un poco para verla.

**-Sítara…**

**-Lo siento mami**-comento con voz inocente pero con una cara que decía que no se arrepentía de decirlo. La rubia mayor suspiro y l miro de nuevo.

**-Y ustedes que han estado haciendo? Llevan todo el día de aquí para allá.-**pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, logrando que Sítara perdiese por un momento el equilibrio, casi llevándose a Ohen con ella.

-**Nada importante, mami**-mintió descaradamente y con una normalidad, como si lo anterior no hubiese pasado, que termino causando una gota a todos

**-A una lo desmienten sus acciones y al otro las palabras. No pueden decidirse?-**comento Kairyu burlón. Los mellizos le sacaron a la lengua, por lo que repitió el gesto. Tras un ligero resplandor dorado cerca de su pie y algunas acrobacias para no caer, el rubio termino en el suelo, bajo la risa de sus hermanos. Con rapidez propia de gato se levantó fulminadlos con la mirada.-**Ustedes...Ya verán cuando los atrape, gamberros!**

**-Huyan de la anemona amarilla!**-grito Ohen corriendo de su hermano con una sonrisa, Sítara rio y lo siguió.

**-A quien llamas anemona?**

**-Anemona!-**secundo Sítara con una sonrisa

**-Los voy a matar!**

**-Esos dos definitivamente son los mejores hermanos que me pudieron tocar.-**rio Nashi corriendo tras ellos como si fuese niña, sin notar como la sonrisa de Lucy se desvanecía para dejar una extraña meuca, producto de memorias del pasado... tanto suyas, como escuchadas...

_Gray corría por los oscuros pasillos del castillo que era la base enemiga. Hubo una fuerte sacudida que lo hizo detener su carrera para no perder el equilibrio, continuándola un rato después, preguntándose porque nadie en el gremio era más comedido a la hora de hacer destrozos._

_Después se puso a maldecir mentalmente al jefe de familia que estaba buscando y que por alguna estúpida razón no encontraba, en parte porque se lo habían pedido y en parte porque estaba preocupado. Dio la vuelta en una esquina, chocando de frente contra la persona que estaba buscando, cayendo ambos al suelo._

_-Eh! Flamitas!-soltó entre aliviado y enojado. Natsu lo miro extrañado. _

_-Gray? Ite...Que haces aquí?-pregunto poniéndose en pie con esfuerzo. El pelinegro lo miro de arriba a abajo notando la pinta de recién salido de una pelea que tenía. SU ropa estaba algo rasgada, tenía varias cortadas en el cuerpo y la cara, su brazo lucia bien, excepto por la mano manchada de rojo que sujetaba su bajo vientre manchado del mismo color. Los ojos del Fullbuster se movieron cuando Natsu puso su mano libre en su hombro.-Olvida eso, Sabes cómo esta..._

_-Entro en labor poco después que te fuiste, o al menos eso nos dijo Wendy.-contesto Gray con seriedad. El Dragneel palideció más de lo que estaba y tras un rápido movimiento en el que quito a Gray de su camino, comenzó a caminar aunque tuviese que apoyarse en la pared. Tras dos minutos viéndolo el chico se detuvo soltando una maldición. Gray suspiro y se acero.-Déjame ayudar o no llegaras nunca.-Natsu lo fulmino con la mirada y acepto que el Fullbuster le ayudase a caminar, no sin antes dejar que este le congelase la herida, la cual no era grande pero si profunda._

_-Me pregunto a veces porque soy inmune al fuego.-comento Natsu cuando daban la vuelta en una esquina y aún seguía sangrando un poco.._

_-Sin contar el hecho de que te hace menos inútil, no importa.-el peli rosa lo fulmino con la mirada antes de volver a llevarse la mano al estómago, desviando la mirada. Gray cambio su gesto burlón por uno serio.-Qué sucedió?_

_-Después que encontré a Lucy y Wendy, apareció en la celda. Cuando iba a atacar lo mande a volar y lo seguí. Al rato nos encontramos y peleamos, alejándonos de Lucy-contesto el Dragneel mientras caminaban.-Me dijo unas coas y yo le dije otras, pero técnicamente fueron más golpes que otra cosa... Después huyo._

_-Aja... Y como quedaste así?-interrogo el Fullbuster sin creerse todo el cuento. Natsu no lo miro al contestar._

_-Me distraje.-acepto en voz baja.-El... menciono a Lucy, a los niños... a END...-Gray frunció el ceño y dejo de preguntar.-Dejando eso de lado... Que hay con el resto?-pregunto queriendo cambiar el tema. Gray entendió y le hizo caso._

_-Causando destrozos con los que quedan. Llegue con Erza donde estaban Lucy y Wendy, y ellas me dijeron que te buscara. Es una suerte que ella también hubiese sido secuestrada ya que cuando llegamos Lucy ya tenía contracciones... También dijo que no te dejara excederte, pero ya sabía que eso era imposible-comentó notando como el Dragneel reía por el comentario, pero después volvió a ponerse nervioso.-Ey, llegaremos así que cálmate._

_-Lo dice el hombre que no pudo mantener la consciencia mientras agarraba la mano de su esposa.-comento Natsu con burla_

_-Al menos no me desmaye en cuanto la vi._

_-Yo lo hice en uno, no en los dos_

_-Solo cállate flamita_

_-No lo hare princesa de hielo...Agh..._

_-Ves? Hasta eso está en mi favor._

_-Cállate pedazos de...-Los dos se callaron al escuchar un llanto lejano, seguido de voces emocionadas y sorprendidas. Natsu casi salta en su lugar.-Me lo perdí… Otra vez,_

_-Al menos él bebe suena saludable.-Lo calmo el Fullbuster entre alegre y algo apenado… Por andar discutiendo habían bajado la velocidad y se lo habían perdido. Natsu asintió y se puso emocionado._

_-Muévete, Gray... Quiero ver a mi hijo..._

_-Vaya.-comento el Fullbuster nada sorprendido. Los dos aumentaron el paso cuando escucharon la voz de las chicas, quienes hablaban con sorpresa y alegría, para después escuchar un quejido de Lucy por lo que venía después del parto. Natsu halo a Gray pero tropezó.-Deja de apurarte o de verdad no llegaremos._

_-Solo muévete!-le pesado grito emocionado, pero con una apariencia cansada que no tenía hace un segundo, haciendo que el mago de hielo frunciese el ceño. Aun así lo ignoro y siguió caminando._

_ Tras dos minutos estaban entrando a una celda algo pequeña, pero limpia. Erza y Wendy estaban ahí, ambas con aspecto cansado pero felices... Recostada en un colchón en el suelo, evidentemente cansada y con una sonrisa, se encontraba Lucy cargando dos pequeños bultos con los brazos, mientras lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos._

_-Wo…- soltó el pelinegro al ver doble._

_-Lucy...-comento Natsu tan perplejo como Gray. La mencionada alzo los ojos y sonrió más al ver a su esposo._

_-Natsu-dijo con una sonrisa de alegría acompañada de lágrimas. Las otras dos los miraron y se levantaron para hablarles._

_-Felicidades, Natsu-san. Son dos hermosos pequeños-comento Wendy sonriente. Erza, quien estaba sin palabras, le dio un palmazo en la espalda... Cosa que no le importo, ya que se soltó de Gray y se acercó a su esposa, sentándose a su lado con algo de esfuerzo. Wendy ya había notado la herida del chico, no quería interrumpir el momento pero no le quito la vista de encima al peli rosa._

_-Dos...-comento Gray aun perplejo, sin notar anda más... Lucy rio de su expresión pero después solo se centró en la cara de su esposo, quien miraba los dos pequeños bebes rosas con algo de sorpresa y mucha ternura. La chica recostó la cabeza en su hombro._

_-Son mellizos...-comento feliz. Natsu acerco la mano a uno y le acaricio la cabeza.-Tenla.-Natsu acepto a la pequeña bebe, quien se removió un poco incomoda.-Cuidado..._

_-Es tan pequeña... más que Nashi al nacer...-comento acercándole un dedo a la cara. Sonrió cansadamente cuando ella se movió un poco-Hola pequeña...Soy Natsu, tu papa…-luego miro al otro bebe, notando ciertas cositas.-Los mellizos pueden ser niño y niña?-Lucy rio por la pregunta y acomodo al pequeño para que Natsu lo viese._

_-Natsu, te presento a Ohen. Ohen Igneel Dragneel Hearthfilia... Nuestro tercer pequeño.-dijo Lucy con un aura maternal que nadie evito suspirar. EL pequeño Ohen ni se dio por enterado y decidió seguir durmiendo contra el pecho de su madre. Natsu sonrió._

_-Entonces Sítara es la menor de la casa. Creo que Nashi estar feliz de saberlo…-comento el peli rosa mirando a la bebe dormir. Gray dejo su sorpresa y lo miro extrañado, al igual que las otras._

_-Cítara? _

_-Ella. Sítara Layla Dragneel Hearthfilia.-contesto el otro sin notar las miradas.-Me pareció un lindo nombre….-Lucy sonrió recordando como el chico buscaba nombres en algunos libros que a ella le gustaban, ese entre otros más…normales._

_-Por qué rayos llamarías a tu hija como un instrumento?-soltó Gray, recibiendo una molesta mirada de Natsu._

_-Es Sítara, no cítara. Con S. Significa estrella, so pedazo de hielo-le corto el otro con malos modos y voz cansada, soltando poco después un algo fuerte quejido, sacando a Lucy de su burbuja de felicidad._

_-Natsu, estas bien?-pregunto preocupada. EL chico la miro con una sonrisa de lado._

_-He estado mejor…-contesto con calma y con una voz algo… forzada. Los demás en la habitación comenzaron a preocuparse. Erza miro al chico de arriba abajo, tratando de ignorar a la tierna criatura en sus brazos, por lo que noto lo cansado y pálido que se veía._

_-Natsu, dame a Sítara.-ordeno al notar que las cosas no estaban bien.- Wendy..._

_-Ya lo sé.-comento la peli azul colocándose al lado del Dragneel. EL las miro con ganas de revelarse, pero por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse cansado y no quería que nada le pasase a la bebé. Erza tomo a la bebe de sus brazos y dejo a Wendy haciéndose cargo de las heridas del muchacho, bajo la ahora muy reocupada mirada de Lucy, de quien Gray había tenido la consideración de quitarle un momento al bebe para que se centrase un poco en su esposo. Paso un rato y la Conbolt frunció el ceño._

_-Qué sucede?-pregunto Lucy notando el gesto, pero se calló al sentir como Natsu e recostaba de su hombro.-Natsu..._

_-Me siento cansado...-comento el hombre con los ojos entrecerrados. Wendy alzo la vista preocupada y notoriamente asustada._

_-Natsu-san no se duerma.-le pidió colocando la mano directamente en la herida, sin recibir queja alguna del hombre.-Vamos..._

_-Que sucede?-interrogo Gray notando que el peli rosa no hacía caso y la creciente preocupación de la peli azul. Wendy lo miro._

_-Necesitamos llevarlo al gremio de inmediato. Hay algo mal con esta herida...-Lucy miro a Natsu asustada... Pero él ya estaba dormido…_

**-Mamá, vas a entrar o qué?-**interrogo Kairyu ya con la mano cansada de mantener la puerta abierta por casi cinco minutos. Lucy parpadeo al salir de su ensoñación y miro a su hijo extrañada. Ya estaban de vuelta en casa y no lo había notado. Kairyu rodo los ojos**.-Mamá...**

**-Ya voy, lo siento Kai.-**comento al entrar mientras el chico cerraba la puerta a su espalda soltando una queja.

**-En que pensabas mama? Tenías una cara rara.-**pregunto Kairyu algo curioso y serio. Lucy sabía que el chico no se había perdido de quien se basaban sus pensamientos. Pero no quería que se molestara de nuevo con su padre... Ya era suficiente una vez en el día. Y más en su cumpleaños.

**-No era nada importante**.-comento mientras se acercaba a la escalera y comenzaba a subir, preguntándose porque el chico no podía ser algo más cabeza floja como sus hermanos. Aunque no negaba que estaba orgullosa de ese parecido con ella. Escucho unos golpes y cuando llego arriba vio a Nashi cerrando la puerta frente a los mellizos. Los dos se pusieron enojados.

**-No es justo!**

**-Tenemos prisa!**

**-Llegamos primero!**

**-Esperen en la cola**.-les corto la voz de la chica para ser seguida por el sonido del agua de la ducha al caer. Sítara le saco la lengua a la puerta mientras Ohen se ponía la toalla en el hombro y se iba a la habitación que compartía con Sítara, una que curiosamente tenía un letrero de "No se permiten hermanos mayores no mellizos" en la puerta, criticando a su hermana mayor.

**-Que paso esta vez?-**interrogo Lucy con los brazos cruzados. Sítara la miro con el ceño fruncido en un gesto propio de su padre, que no evito que Lucy sonriese.

-**Nashi se metió cuando nosotros abrimos la puerta. Íbamos primero.-**aclaro señalando su toalla en el suelo**.-Y ahora tenemos que esperar a que termine la eternidad.**

**-Te puedo escuchar-**se escuchó la voz de la mayor desde adentro

**-No me importa!**-le soltó su hermana para repetir el gesto de Ohen e ir a su habitación. Antes de entrar miro a su mama con una sonrisa.-**Descansa un rato mami. Así estarás más bonita para la noche**!-Lucy rio por lo que dijo.

**-Vale**.-comentó dejando a la niña feliz antes de que cerrase la puerta de la habitación. Kairyu, quien escucho todo mientras subía la escalera, alzo la ceja asomándose sobre su madre.

**-A ti no te parece sospechoso que esos dos hayan estado todo el día alejados del gremio y actuado tan extraño?-**pregunto mirando la puerta con sospecha, ya acostumbrado al letrero.-**Podrían estar planeando un atentado contra el maestro...**

**-Oh, Kairyu...-**comento para después darle un beso en la cabeza. El chico rio y se peinó el lugar.-**Ahora que hay que esperar a Nashi... Por qué no me haces un favor y limpias tu habitación?**

**-Mamá tenemos unas horas, no un día.**-comento aburrido pero cambio de gesto al ver el rostro de su madre.-**Ya voy**.-Y se fue a paso tranquilo. Lucy lo vio meterse a su cuarto, uno con una calavera de dragón y dos huesos cruzados pintada en al puerta, y comenzar a mover cosas.

La mayor de la casa se acercó a su habitación y puso una mano en la puerta, pero no entro. No se había olvidado de lo sucedido en la mañana... Y lo sucedido durante el día tampoco ayudaba nada. Miro a puerta con algo de miedo, pero negando con la cabeza entro.

Todo estaba como lo había dejado, sin el más leve cambio. Paso la mirada desde el ropero hasta la mesita de noche, deteniéndose solo para ver esa fotografía del día de su boda. Con paso lento se acercó a ella y la tomo, llevándosela consigo a la cama. No pudo contener las lágrimas que caían de su rostro mientras recordaba ese día nuevamente, incrementándose mas al volver a seguir la línea de pensamientos con que venía a casa.

_Wendy cerró la puerta de la enfermería, topándose casi de inmediato con la cara de Lucy precediendo a todo el gremio. La peli azul puso una extraña cara, para después mirar a Lucy._

_-Como...Cómo están?-pregunto la mujer con mucha preocupación._

_-Los bebes están bien. _Poliuschka_-san los puso en una cuna mágica especial para que terminen de desarrollarse sin problemas.-El gremio soltó varios suspiros de alivios y palabras alegres, que fueron calladas casi de inmediato por lo que seguía.-De Natsu-san... No sabría muy bien que decir._

_-A que te refieres Wendy?-interrogo Erza al lado de su esposo, ambos serios. La Conbolt miro el suelo._

_-Sus heridas físicas no lo ponen en peligro... Pero por alguna razón su metabolismo se ha alterado un poco, como si algo le hubiese afectado durante su pelea. Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero debo comentarlo.-contesto alzando la vista, topándose con muchas miradas de diversas emociones.-Poliuschka-san me dijo ella se encargaría un rato...-ni termino de hablar cuando la mencionada salió de la enfermería con cara seria, mirando a todos en el gremio en general._

_-Logre estabilizarlo.-comento logrando que todos liberasen el aliento que contenían- Todavía no sé qué le afecta, pero lo averiguare. Vendré mañana en la mañana-miro a Lucy mientras se hacía a un lado.-Quiere hablar contigo. Le di un sedante sin que lo notase, así que muévete._

_-Gracias...-agradeció la rubia entrando a la enfermería con prisa, sintiendo como a la puerta se cerraba tras ella. La enfermería del gremio siempre había sido cálida y esta, a pesar de las circunstancias, no era la excepción. Lucy se acercó a las cunas especiales donde dormían tranquilamente sus pequeños, ambos vestidos de tal manera que no reconocía quien era quien... Aun le sorprendía el hecho de que tuviesen mellizos, pues técnicamente era algo impensable...Aunque eso explicaría por qué Natsu no predecía que era. Es decir... no podía decir si eran niño o niña porque fueron los dos, no?_

_-Lucy...-se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz y sonrió al ver como Natsu estaba dormido de lado, como si le hubiese dejado un lugar en la cama. Sin dudarlo se acercó y se acostó al lado del chico, como hace tiempo no hacia gracias a la barriguita que tenía. Natsu tenía un curita en el rostro y algunos vendajes a la vista. Lucy bajo los ojos para ver con el ceño fruncido el que cubría la herida del vientre del chico, que aún no le convencía para nada. Noto una sacudida de parte del chico y le miro la cara, notando como la miraba con ojos cargados de sueño, pero despierto.-Hola..._

_-Hola...-saludo de vuelta Lucy quitándole el pelo de la cara. Natsu acepto el gesto y acerco la mano a la cara de la chica. Una mano vendada_

_-Cómo estas?-interrogo con voz calmada. Lucy rio_

_-Yo debería preguntar eso.-le corto colocando la mano sobre la suya.-Estoy bien... Tu como te sientes?_

_-Como si me hubiese montado en un tren contigo a bordo pero en otra silla.-su esposa rio por la analogía. El hombre medio sonrió y después la miro serio-Ne Lucy... De verdad estas bien?_

_-Sí, no te preocupes.-el gesto del chico se turbo un poco._

_-Siento no haberlo impedido.-comento sin mirarla. Ella solo pudo verlo con gesto triste.-Yo... debí ser más rápido._

_-Natsu, aun no te recuperas de ese último encuentro.-refuto la chica con seriedad, haciendo que el cerrase los ojos con el ceño fruncido._

_-No se supone que sea así...-Lucy suspiro-Es mi deber proteger a quienes amo... A mi familia._

_-Natsu-le corto el rollo la mencionada haciendo que el la mirase-Ya lo haces. Y de una arriesgada, pero perfecta manera.-Natsu paso la mano por los cabellos de Lucy con una llegar sonrisa en los labios._

_-No creo que sea suficiente. Desearía…Hacer algo más…_

_-Ya haces suficiente… Estás conmigo, a mi lado. Me soportas con mis locuras, me ayudas con los niños, Nos proteges siempre…Quien diría que me tocaría tan maravilloso esposo?-Natsu rio un poco por el halago, abrazándola y atrayéndola a él._

_-Creo que soy yo quien debería preguntar eso.-Lucy le dio un ligero golpe divertida.-Te amo Lucy..._

_-Te amo Natsu.-acepto ella acurrucándose en su pecho.-Ahora descansa... Yo te cuidare.-Sintió al chico sonreír en sus cabellos y pasados unos minutos sintió nuevamente su acompasada respiración, indicando que había caído rendido al efecto de la medicina. Ella rio un poco y tras lanzar una mirada a sus pequeños, decidió echarse una siestecita también..._

_La_ puerta de la habitación central se abrió un poco, espacio que aprovecharon los mellizos para asomarse y ver adentro, siendo como su mama se había quedado dormida con la misma ropa que tenía. Sítara y Ohen entraron para verla mejor, notando la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, donde aún se veía el rastro de las lágrimas, mientras sujetaba aquella foto que ella siempre miraba en las mañanas. Los dos pequeños se miraron con algo de culpa.

Ohen se movió y le fue quitando las botas a su mama con cuidado, mientras Sítara sacaba la sabana y se la ponía encima para que durmiese tranquila. La rubia mayor se removió un poco pero no despertó. Cuando terminaron los dos se fueron. Sítara miro a su madre entes de cerrar, formando una sonrisita en su rostro.

-**Tranquila mami... Pronto veremos a papa de nuevo.**

* * *

**_Créanme_**_** cuando digo que trate de hacer el cap mas corto, pero o lo mencionaba aqui o no lo haria nunca. Espero es no moleste a nadie.**_

**_Me pondria a escribir mas,pero debo terminar un trabajo de historia que me tiene algo asqueada... La Universidad es dura._**

**_Gracias a todos por leer y espero me cuenten alguna cosa sobre el nacimiento de nuestros mellizos favoritos. O sobre cualquier otro tema que no se a que tardo mucho._**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_Cuídense, que no se cuando vuelva._**

**_Nos leemos por ahi..._**

**_Neko FT_**


	11. Estaré bien

**_Hola Minna_**

**_Nuevo capitulo del fic... Nos e asusten por los recuerdos, es lo unico que digo._**

**_Espero les guste_**

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima_**

* * *

Cap. 10

"Estare bien"

.

_Un excelente día para salir se había planteado en Fiore, cosa que aprovecharon muchos del gremio para pasar un día con sus familias o en una batalla campal de padres e hijos por alguna cosa sin sentido. Contrario al clima, una familia ahora no tan pequeña, a la que se había sumado cierto exceed, se encontraba pasando unos momentos juntos sentados sobre una de las camas de la enfermería del gremio. _

_-Y así terminamos la misión. Aye Sir!-festejo Happy causando que todos riesen, aunque Natsu se lito a sonreír ampliamente._

_-Debiste ser muy valiente esa vez que… como era? Nos salvaste de un ejercito de peces voladores come hombres con sed de sangre usando solo tu magia súper genial de vuelo.-ironizo Lucy mirándolo con obviedad. Los niños rieron, mientras Happy se rascaba la cabeza mirando a otro lado._

_-Happy es el mejor medio hermano del mundo!-Comento Nashi con una sonrisa. Luego miro a su hermanito, en bazos de su madre-Hablando de hermanos…_

_-Podemos cargarlos?-pregunto el pequeño Kairyu quitándole las palabras de la boca y mirando a su nueva hermanita, la cual dormía tranquilamente en brazos de su padre. Natsu rio un poco por la insistencia antes de toser, Lucy le dio palmadas en la espalda con su mano libre.-Papa…_

_-No es nada.-le calmo al regularizar su respiración, aunque tenía un gesto algo molesto. Después sonrió de lado.-Ya se los dijimos: Aun no puedes cargarlos porque son muy pequeños y delicados…_

_-Pero tú lo haces. Y con un brazo-se quejó el niño inflando los mofletes. Nashi miro a su padre con reproche. Happy se levantó con cara de sabiondo._

_-Natsu tiene razón. Aún no están preparados para hacerlo.-acomodo el gato asintiendo. Lucy lo miro con una gota._

_-Cuándo podremos? Ya llevo esperando toda una semana!-se quejó la mayor de los niños Dragneel en voz muy alta. Los bebes se echaron a llorar, poniéndola nerviosa y causando que Kairyu se tapara oídos mirándola molesto.-Lo siento…_

_-A veces Nashi es tan ruidosa como Natsu -comento Happy tapándose las orejas ante el llanto insistente._

_-Ya, ya…-trato de calmar Lucy a su hijito meciéndolo con ternura, el cual tardo un rato en hacerle caso. Natsu siguió luchando otro rato con Sítara hasta que logro callarla justo cuando se abría la puerta y entraba Wendy.-Buen día Wendy._

_-Hola!-saludo con una sonrisa y se acercó a la cama donde estaba sentada la familia, pasando su mirada de los niños a sus padres con algo de disculpa.-Etto…_

_-Ya nos tenemos que ir?-se quejó Kairyu mirándola con ojos de perrito. Wendy rio y a su pesar asintió.-AH…. Si nos acaban de dejar entrar._

_-Llevan aquí desde que amaneció y ya es casi medio día. Natsu y los bebés necesitan descansar.-les conto una gata que entro con la muchacha. Happy la saludo con la patita antes de reparar en lo que dijo._

_-No nos podemos quedar un rato más? Poliuschka tardara un rato en volver…-inquirió Happy con cara tierna, siendo imitado por dos niños casi de inmediato. Wendy sonrió de lado y miro a los padres de la familia, quienes estaban algo serios mirándose entre sí._

_-Niños, será mejor que salgan por ahora.-les indico Lucy con una sonrisa maternal.-Ya podrán ver a papa más tarde. TU también Happy._

_-Pero por qué?-inquirió Kairyu testarudo. Happy suspiro ante la orden de la chica, sabiendo que ya era inevitable._

_-Porque, como dijo Charle, tus hermanos y yo necesitamos descansar para poder estar mejor.-contesto Natsu sacudiéndole el cabello con su mano libre, secundando sin querer sus palabras con una pequeña tos que cubrió de inmediato sin mucho éxito._

_-Pero ya has descansado mucho… Seguro que estas bien?-pregunto Nashi antes de que Ryu abriese la boca. El peli rosa mayor los miro con algo de culpa y tristeza._

_-No diré que estoy al cien, pero tampoco estoy tan mal.-les dijo con sinceridad.-No se pongan triste, esto solo será por un tiempo hasta que mejore… O muera por las asquerosas medicinas de la vieja.-comento en un intento de hacerlos reír, funcionando en los niños un rato… _

_-Vas a ponerte mejor verdad?-se le salió a Kairyu, quien había dejado de mirar a su padre para ver la sabana de la cama, haciendo que las dos adultas se mirasen a la cara con algo de preocupación. Ante a pregunta Happy miro preocupado a Charle, quien solo desvió la mirada._

_-Por supuesto que sí. Nada puede derrotarme! Mucho menos una pequeñez como esta.-dijo Natsu con su típica naturalidad.-Vamos, anímense! Ryu, Nashi, Happy._

_-Aye!-dijeron a la vez con una sonrisita, aunque el exceed no se veía muy convencido por las palabras. Los niños se despidieron de sus padres y de Wendy y se encaminaron a la puerta, Happy se fue tras que Charle se apiadase de su pesimismo y le pidió que le acompañase a comprar una cosa._

_-Aye!- dijo el exceed apareciendo feliz a su lado. Todos rieron mientras se retiraban.-Aunque sigo pensando que debió dejarme ayudarlo… Por qué tuvo que aprender eso de "Tsubasa"? –añadió el exceed cuando ya estaban afuera volviendo a entristecerse._

_-Vamos, Happy, sabes que no es para tanto…-le dijo la gata, no queriendo tocar la razón frente a los niños.-Mejor nos apresuramos, entre más temprano mejor- Los dos gatos alzaron vuelo mientras Nashi siguió de largo para hablar con Jían de su padre algo decaída… Sin notar que Kairyu se rezago un poco para cerrar la puerta. El niño, tras asegurarse que nadie le veía, dejo un pequeño esquinzo por el que apenas podía ver pero gracias a su magia podía escuchar muy bien… casi… algo._

_Adentro pudo ver como Wendy le quitaba a Natsu a la bebe y la llevaba a la cuna, mientras este tosía de nuevo, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, y se recostaba a la pared. Lucy siguió a la peli azul tras lanzarle una mirada algo triste a su esposo, saliendo del campo de visión del niño. Kairyu escucho perfectamente como recostaban a sus hermanitos y se movían de nuevo, logrando ver que su madre se sentaba en la cama al lado del peli rosa, quien ya había dejado de toser pero seguía con los ojos cerrados._

_-Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Lucy con notoria preocupación._

_-Mucho mejor ahora que los dejaron pasar. Extrañaba escuchar a Kairyu y Happy discutiendo…-rio su esposo antes de aclararse la garganta, abriendo los ojos al rato.-Aunque preferiría haberlo hecho fuera de aquí… No me agrada estar tan quieto._

_-Natsu-san sabe que si se mueve demasiado…-comento la voz de Wendy muy lejos de la puerta, haciendo que Ryu se extrañase y abriese algo más su visor._

_-Lo sé, lo se…La herida no cierra… Y… que ha pasado con la vieja? Creí que había dicho que llegaría temprano-inquirió el hombre cambiando el tema con rapidez._

_-Está investigando todavía. Levy-san se fue con ella en la madrugada para ver si podía ayudar en algo.-contesto la chica sin que el pequeño espía pudiese verla todavía.-Según dijo dos investigadores son mejor que uno… Sé que ellas juntas encontraran algo._

_-Je, eso espero.-rio el chico solo para molestar, aunque al rato volvió a invadirlo un ataque de tos que le hizo erguirse en su asiento, asustando a Kairyu y alarmando a Lucy quien se puso a darle palmaditas, mientras Wendy aparecía con una cosa que Kairyu no pudo ver, pero que al alejarse había calmado a su padre, quien ahora estaba recostado de Lucy con los ojos cerrados._

_-Natsu, deberías acostarte… No te conviene estar sentado.-comento Lucy con una mirada triste, dolida y preocupada, sin dejar de darle palmaditas al hombre. Su esposo asintió sin verla, respirando agitadamente. Para cuando Natsu abrió los ojos sin querer los fijo en la puerta, notando de inmediato a cierto espía…_

_-Ryu…-el niño se asustó por lo débil que salió la voz de su padre, pero no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse pues la puerta se terminó de abrir para mostrarle a Wendy mirándolo con algo de tristeza y molestia e impidiéndole ver a sus padres._

_-Kairyu. Desde cuando estás aquí?_

_-Yo… Eh… Yo…-El niño estaba algo asustado. Las lágrimas se agolparon en su rostro y lo bajo para que no lo vieran.-No vi nada.-Y se fue corriendo sin importarle que le estuviesen llamando… Eso que vio le asusto…_

Kairyu levanto la vista del libro al ver como Nashi empujo la puerta con la punta del pie, dejando que esta se terminase de abrir mientras se secaba un poco el rosado cabello con la toalla, indicativo de que acababa de salir de la ducha.

La habitación de Kairyu era una de las más desordenadas de la casa, no porque le gustase el desorden (De hecho era algo exigente en ese punto al trabajar), sino porque era sumamente flojo para limpiar. Aunque en ese momento se veía impecable por el mandato de su madre, exceptuando la cama del chico donde aún había restos de lo que anteriormente habitaba ahí, al igual que su lector dueño.

**-Que quieres Nashi?**-pregunto volviendo la vista a su libro. Ella ignoro el tono de voz de su hermano y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, el cual tenía un organizado montón de papeles con las historias del chico. Se tentó a tocarlos, pero los dejo ser.

-**Pensé que eras el siguiente en la ducha**.-comento la chica recostándose del respaldar.-**Siempre dices que prefieres bañarte antes que los mellizos.**

**-Ya se… Es solo que tengo cosas en la cabeza**.-contesto su hermano bajando el libro, mirando el techo con el ceño fruncido rememorando sus pensamientos anteriores.

-**Te puedo apoyar en algo?-**interrogo Nashi no tan extrañada por su comportamiento, pero igual consciente de la respuesta.

-**No.**-contesto Kairyu volviendo a leer el libro, aunque solo se quedó mirando una N en medio de la página… Al rato lo bajo y miro a Nashi.-**Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**-Como declararte a una chica?-**bromeo su hermana haciendo que el alzase una ceja, extrañado y algo molesto.

-**Y para que rayos quisiera saber algo como eso?**-inquirió sin notar como ella reía un poco por lo que para ella era obvio.- **No, no es eso… Es que… Nada. Olvídalo.-**Nashi lo miro volver a centrarse en el libro y con un suspiro de tristeza se levantó de la silla.

-**Por cierto, mamá se quedó dormida. Puedes despertarla en un rato? No sé si me dé tiempo de hacerlo, ya sabes... quiero estar bonita para la noche.**-Kairyu, tras rodar los ojos, la miro sobre el libro y asintió.-**Vale! Nos vemos al rato**.-el chico fingió leer hasta que la puerta volvió a quedar entreabierta. Bajo el libro y miro a la nada frente a él, de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

**_"Tranquila mami, pronto veremos a papa de nuevo…"_**

-**Que rayos están tramando?-**se preguntó mirando su puerta con una mirada mezclada de enojo y nostalgia. Dos estornudos se escucharon en el baño y no pudo evitar sonreír de mala gana… Al menos notaban que hablaba de ellos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gajeel no sabía que cara poner, aparte de la seria típica en él, mientras sus ojos se centraban en los de su hija, casi idénticos a los suyos pero con un toque más de Levy que de él, pensando seriamente lo que acababa de escuchar y como exponer sus dudas. Tíe no se iba a dejar vencer por esos ojos que tanto conocía y ni de chiste retrocedió la mirada, tan testaruda como sus padres.

-**Como te enteraste?**-interrogo por fin el Redfox mayor, recostándose al árbol a su espalda. Tíe no dejo de mirarlo algo extrañada.-**Hey, si quieres que crea eso al menos dime como lo supieron.**

**-Alguien se los dijo a Sítara y Ohen, pero ellos nos hicieron prometer que no diríamos nada al respecto**.-contesto su hija con seriedad**.-Papá, créeme lo que digo.**

**-Vale**-acepto Gajeel tras otros segundos batallando con la mirada de la niña- **pero como va ayudar eso?**-interrogo nuevamente, aun serio. Tíe por fin desvió la mirada mirando al suelo.

**-Ohen nos dijo que ha pasado tanto tiempo que no sabe si lo que realmente están buscando se pueda realizar… Poliuschka-san se los dijo, no? Que había una gran probabilidad de que fuese muy tarde…**-comentó antes de volver a mirarlo.-**Con eso podemos encontrar lo que no sabemos hemos perdido! Por favor, papa, créeme!**

Gajeel volvió a sostenerle la mirada a su hija, cuyos ojos estaban comenzando a ponerse cristalinos no sabía si era por la situación o porque se le estaba cansando la mirada, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que la niña decía la verdad. Se agacho a su altura y le revolvió el cabello, moviendo ligeramente el listón de su cabeza.

-**Que tengo que hacer?-**Tíe sonrió ampliamente por lo que escucho y abrazo a su padre contenta.-**Ya, ya. Ahora que, pequeña?**

**-Tienes que recordar un buen momento con él, el que sea!-**aseguro con una sonrisa algo contagiosa.-**Despeas te quito un cabello y listo.**

**-Y por qué yo?**

**-Porque según se para él también te convertiste en un hermano o algo parecido**.-Gajeel no pudo evitar sonreír de lado por eso.-**Ahora a trabajar!-**El mayor rio un poco mientras se levantaba y se puso a pensar… Mejor dicho, trataba de encontrar un recuerdo adecuado. Se quedó quieto con gesto serio un rato en el que se la paso viendo a su hija, quien le miraba expectante… Gajeel tenía que admitir que era tan linda como su esposa y que tendría serios problemas en el futuro por culpa de eso… Rayos, ya sonaba a viejo. Curioso lo que puede hacer un niño en el mundo que lo rodea sin lo, no?

_El gremio festejaba como nunca en la vida… Aunque hacían lo mismo cada vez que se unía, o en este nacía, un nuevo miembro del gremio… Incluso lo hacían sin razón alguna. Poliuschka había dado permiso para sacar a los mellizos de la enfermería, sin sacarlos del gremio, por lo que de inmediato inicio una fiesta por la primera vez que el gremio, en mayoría, veía a los más pequeños Dragneel._

_-Son tan Kawaii!-suspiro Armis con un brillo en los ojos al ver como la pequeña Sítara dormía chupándose el dedo pulgar mientras Erza la mecía lentamente.-Puedo cargarla?_

_-No, Armis, aún es muy pequeña.-aseguro su madre mirándola con una disculpa._

_-Tal vez cuando tenga unos meses podrás.-añadió Lucy tratando de calmar a la chica mientras mecía a Ohen con calma._

_-No otra vez… _

_-No te quejes a mí me dijo lo mismo.-se quejó Nashi mirándola con molestia._

_-Porque eres su hermana, yo no.-contradijo la niña con normalidad._

_-A mí me paso igual contigo y con Sae.-aseguro su hermano al lado de la niña pelirroja, quien inflo los mofletes molesta._

_-No molestes.-le corto la niña con molestia, haciendo reír a los presentes. Unas mesas más allá se encontraba el padre de los pequeños Dragneel, mirando con una cansada sonrisa como los pequeños eran el centro de atención._

_-No deberías irte a dormir o algo parecido?-se quejó Gajeel sentado en la misma mesa, pasando su mirada del peli rosa a unas hojas enfrente con lo que parecía una lista de nombres. Natsu lo miro molesto._

_-Ja, ja muy gracioso.-comento el peli rosa con el ceño fruncido. _

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Gajeel, te ves cansado.-aseguro Levy al lado de su esposo, aun con su barriguita precedente.-Deberías…_

_-Estoy bien…-la corto con molestia en un tono algo fuerte, asustando un poco a la chica. Gajeel lo miro con reproche. Natsu suspiro rendido y algo arrepentido-Lo siento… Si estoy un poco cansado, pero quiero estar afuera un rato más… llevo encerrado casi dos semanas y necesito salir de la enfermería.-Levy le sonrió con comprensión. El peli rosa se quedó mirando las hojas delante de Gajeel.-Que hacen?_

_-Estoy tratando de que Gajeel escoja un nombre para nuestra bebe.-contesto la peli azul acariciando su barriguita con cariño., para después mirar a su esposo con cara de pocos amigos.-Aunque cierto idiota se niega a elegir nada._

_-Solo dije que solo hay nombres para niña.-se defendió el hombre con poca molestia.-Si es un niño…_

_-Tendrán una niña.-le corto Natsu con normalidad, mosqueando al pelinegro._

_-Solo porque tú lo dijiste no significa que…._

_-Natsu no ha fallado ninguna desde que nació Nashi.-aseguro su esposa con obviedad._

_-SI mal no recuerdo no atino con sus propios hijos._

_-Vinieron doble, no valen.-comunico el peli rosa rebatiendo su punto._

_-No me convenzo.-aporto el pelinegro con molestia y cruzando los brazos._

_-Vale, cree lo que quieras… Pero aunque sea elige un nombre por si tenemos una niña, lo cual es muy probable.-Gajeel fulmino a su esposa con la mirada antes de poner una mano en el papel._

_-Estos son nombres completamente extraños, mujer! No voy a llamar a mi posible hija de alguna de estas formas!-se quejó con tono molesto, haciendo enojar a Levy._

_-Los escogí cuidadosamente de mis libros favoritos! Me prometiste que esta vez podía hacerlo!-comento para al rato echarse a llorar. Las personas que lo escucharon miraron a Gajeel con una mirada asesina, causándole una gota al pelinegro._

_-O-Oy… Enana… Levy… No es para tanto…_

_-Yo quiero que mi hija tenga un nombre especial, con una gran significado! Porque no comprendes…_

_-Que tal Tíe Tsuki?-comentó Natsu de la nada leyendo las dos listas que antes tenía el pelinegro, llamando la atención de la pareja._

_-De que hablas Salamandra?-inquirió Gajeel sin comprender._

_-De nombre para la niña-comentó con obviedad rodando los ojos.-SI mal no recuerdo, es el nombre de la protagonista de una de las historias que le gustan a Lucy que Levy le regalo._

_-Palabras de Acero, lo recuerdo- comento Levy asintiendo.-Pero… porque lo sugieres?_

_-Pues…-Natsu miro hacia donde estaba la pequeña Sítara, ahora siendo cargada por una sonriente Wendy.-Cuando estuve buscando el nombre para Sítara me base en los libros favoritos de Lucy y cada nombre que me pareció interesante o que el personaje me agradase lo anote y trate de buscarle un significado en la biblioteca…_

_-Eh?! Nunca te he visto allá abajo.-comento Levy sorprendida, el chico se rasco la oreja._

_-No use la del gremio… Pero ese no es el punto. "Tíe" significa hierro y… se me olvido la parte de tsuki…. Aunque creo que no la busque, ya sabes, por el primer nombre.-comento el chico encogiéndose de hombros.-Solo es una idea._

_-Tíe Tsuki Redfox Mac Garden.-comento Levy con la mano en la barbilla, mirando seriamente los papeles frente a ella. Y eso fue suficiente para que Gajeel se molestase._

_-Y tu quien te crees para andarle poniendo nombres a hijos ajenos?_

_-Solo fue una idea, pedazo de hierro._

_-Si no estuvieras convaleciente te daría una paliza_

_-Pues que sepas aun puedo contigo hierrito…_

_-Serás un…_

_-Me gusta.-los dos hombres dejaron de molestarse para mirar a la ya no tan pequeña peli celeste, quien solo sonrió a los dos hombres con algo de ternura.-Se llamara así…_

_-Segura? Solo fue una sugerencia.-comento Natsu extrañado, ignorando que Gajeel se había quedado estático y con la boca ligeramente abierta._

_-En mi opinión es perfecto.-acepto Levy acariciando su vientre.-No lo piensas bebe?-pregunto para al rato reír.-creo que si le gusta. Tu qué opinas Gajeel?-inquirió la chica mirando a su esposo. EL pelinegro la miro y no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía en todo su esplendor… Y tampoco podía negar que le molestase el nombre… Suspiro resignado y se sentó molesto._

_-Puedo quejarme?.-Levy sonrió y lo abrazo por el cuello para al rato robarle un beso. Natsu los miro extrañado pero al rato rio. Cuando se separaron los esposos ella fue caminando a contárselo a las chicas, dejando a los dos hombres solos. _

_-Sabes que eso te haría el padrino si no lo fueras ya de Gale, no?-inquirió el pelinegro sin mirar a Natsu. EL peli rosa rio por lo bajo._

_-Ya tengo demasiados ahijados-se negó localizando al niño jugando alguna cosa con Kairyu y Rain- Pero si quieres no me importa uno más…_

_-Ni lo pienses, Salamandra.-Después de fulminarse con la mirada un rato, los dos se miraron con una sonrisa burlona, riendo por lo bajo._

Un escozor y Gajeel supo que había terminado. Miro a su hija quien sostenía unos cabellos de su padre. La peli celeste lo miro con ojos desorbitados.

**-Papá de que rayos esta hecho tu cabello?-**pregunto con simpleza. Gajeel rio.

-**Que tu madre no te oiga decir eso o tendremos problemas**.-le comento revolviéndole el cabello de nuevo. Ella inflo los mofletes al principio pero al final asintió.-**Ahora que debo hacer?**

**-Hablar con los adultos… Yo tengo que esperar a Sítara y Ohen**.-comento la niña guardando el cabello de su padre en su pañuelo con algo de dificultada. Gajeel la espero y juntos caminaron de vuelta al gremio.-**Etto… Papá?**

**-Hmm?**

**-En que pensaste?-**interrogo algo apenada, peor con firmeza. El hombre la miro un rato y luego rodo los ojos.

-**Te diré cuando seas mayor.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el más común punto del camino para llegar al gremio desde el bosque se encontraban Sae y Teodoro, ambos parados en mitad del mismo mirando al frente con expectación. El niño desvió la mirada un momento a la peli azul, pero después volvió a mirar al frente. AL rato hizo lo mismo, molestando a Sae la tercera vez que lo intento.

-**Que quieres Teo?-**interrogo sin mirarlo. EL niño se sobresaltó, pero después pregunto algo tímido.

-**Es que… Tienes alguna idea de cómo decirles? No se me ocurre ninguna…-**comento mirando el suelo.

-**Se los décimos y ya.-**fue la directa respuesta de la menor de los Fernández, la cual causo una gota en el peli negruzco.

-**Sabes que es un asunto delicado?**

**-SI queremos buenos resultados lo mejor es no irnos por las ramas e ir directo al grano.**

**-Wow… suena que lo pensaste mucho.**

**-En realidad me lo dice siempre mi mamá**\- Teodoro sintió que se iba a caer con la sincera respuesta de la niña.-**Pero no niego que tienes razón…Es un asunto muy delicado para el gremio, eso hasta nosotros lo comprendemos**.-Sae miro a Teodoro con algo de tristeza.

-**Cómo crees que lo harán Eira y Tíe?-**comentó el chico mirando el camino con duda

**-Seguramente lo dirán de una manera que sea directa pero algo suave… O al menos eso espero de Tíe. De Eira… depende si esta su mamá o no. Pero sé que lo conseguirán, si es que ya no lo han hecho**-contesto la niña con calma.-**Los que si me preocupan son Sítara y Ohen… Va ser difícil para ellos… Creo que nosotros lo tenemos fácil, aunque sé que mamá se pondrá triste… Siempre lo hace.**

**-La mía también… Casi siempre que pregunto se echa a llorar…**-sentencio el chico mirando el camino e nuevo.-**Y mi papá solo me dice cosas generales…**

**-El mío también…**-al rato la niña bufo molesta.- **Pero será más fácil que con ellos**.

**-Si… Solo espero que no crea que son cosas de niños y no le tome importancia o se enoje…**

**-No es para tanto...**

**-Los adultos son así. En especial los del gremio…. Aunque… puede que Lucy-san lo sea un poco menos pero…**

**-Porque todos los adultos en el gremio son tan idiotas? Hasta el maestro es molesto.**

**-O-Oy… te pueden oír…-**intento calmarla el Conbolt. Soplo una brisa y el niño alzo la cabeza mirando de nuevo el camino.-**Se acercan**.-comento haciendo que la niña también mirase el sendero que custodiaban completamente desierto. Aun así se puso firme y los dos esperaron.-**Entonces… como se los décimos?**

**-Como podamos, Teo**.-contesto l pequeña notando un pequeño brillo plateado a la distancia, proveniente de un grupo de cuatro personas que se estaban acercando.-**Aunque… creo que si tendremos que tener cuidado con lo que decimos…**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Aunque afuera caía una lluvia torrencial, el gremio estaba muy lleno. El ambiente era el de siempre, pero esta vez estaba cargado con una especie de tensión que era palpable para todos los presentes del lugar pues obviamente la lluvia traía ciertas memorias… Menos los niños, quienes habían quedado rendidos tras toda una mañana de juegos bajo techo. Lucy miro un rato como un dormido Kairyu babeaba el hombro de su hermana, mientras esta en sueños parecía molestarse por ello, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldar de la silla. Jían intentaba mantenerse despierto para vigilar el sueño de sus hermanas, pero le estaba costando luchar con el ambiente soporífero que traía la lluvia. Rain y Gale dormían abrazados a sus madres, mientras que el resto se había tomado mesas y sillas para descansar. La rubia desvió la mirada a los bebes, quienes dormían en brazos de Kinana y Lissana, quien había venido al gremio para conocer a las criaturas y ver como se encontraba Natsu._

_Finalmente desvió su mirada a su derecha, donde su esposo todavía estaba jugueteando con la sopa que debía comerse como almuerzo, la cual estaba prácticamente sin tocar._

_-Vamos Natsu, debes comer algo.-comento preocupada, poniendo una mano en su hombro._

_-No tengo mucha hambre Lucy… Siento que si me como eso voy a vomitar… de nuevo.-contesto su esposo dejando la cuchara en el plato y soltando un suspiro._

_-Escucha a Lucy, flamitas-se metió Gray sentado unos asientos más allá, aunque no negaba que tenía un tono algo preocupado.-Lo último que necesitas es terminar como un palillo de dientes._

_-Ja, ja…*Cof*-Natsu se tapó la boca con la bufanda mientras Lucy le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Tras unos minutos el chico se calmó y miro a su esposa para agradecerle. Ella negó y le dio una sonrisa, para después ambos mirar al resto del gremio, quienes se habían quedado observando atentos lo sucedido. Incluso Wendy parecía estar dispuesta a levantarse de su silla en cualquier segundo. Al notar la mirada de la pareja todos volvieron a hacer lo suyo sin dejar de mirarlos de cuando en vez. Natsu suspiro rendido volviendo a mirar la barra.-Solo es tos, no es para tanto… _

_-Nos preocupas Natsu… Ya casi son tres semanas…_

_-Ya lo sé, pero solo es eso… Tampoco es que sea tan malo…_

_-Estas tosiendo mucho últimamente, apenas comes algo, casi siempre estás cansado.-comento Lucy con algo de tristeza.-Y esa herida…_

_-Ya se y no lo niego pero…_

_-Y todavía ni Poliuschka ni Levy ni Wendy han descubierto que te está pasando…-añadió la mujer con lágrimas queriendo asomarse de sus ojos. Natsu lo noto y estiro un brazo para para abrazarla con cuidado.-Esto me está asustando Natsu._

_-Sh... No te preocupes, estaré bien.-le comunico con calma abrazándola con cariño.-Sea lo que sea que tenga no me va a afectar, lo voy a vencer… Recuerda que soy muy testarudo para perder contra algo.-Lucy rio un poco por el comentario y le devolvió el abrazo._

_-Solo quiero que te cuides un poco más…-comento sin soltarlo. Natsu la miro un rato y suspiro._

_-Vale…-acepto alzándole el rostro a la chica.-Pero deja de llorar por ello, si?-Ella lo miro limpiándose las lágrimas._

_-No prometo nada.-aseguro haciendo que el chico riese y la abrazase más fuerte. Siguieron así un rato más, ignorando el hecho de que todos los veían. Natsu miro al plato de sopa que no tenía ganas de comer._

_-Nee Luce… No hay otra cosa para comer?-interrogo sin mirar a su esposa, pero llamando su atención.-Como pan o algo ligero…_

_-Creo que puedo pedirle a Mira que me deje prepárate una ensalada o un emparedado… Eso estaría bien?-acepto la chica con una sonrisa sabiendo que intentaba hacer. El hombre se lo pensó_

_-Creo que prefiero el emparedado.-acepto con una sonrisa de lado. Lucy rio._

_-Vale en un rato lo traigo.-indico levantándose para ir a hacer su labor. Natsu sonrió como solo él sabe al verla, desviando la mirada a Gray, quien sonreía con algo de burla_

_-Y tú que ves, hielo loco?- Lucy rio por ello y se retiró con una sonrisa más grande. AL menos seguía con ese espíritu típico de él…_

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró casi completamente oscuras, al parecer alguien había echado las cortinas para dejarle dormir. Lucy se levantó con pesar, quitándose la sabana para sentarse a un lado de la cama, muy segura de que alguno de sus hijos se la coloco encima. Desvió la mirada a la fotografía que aún tenía en su agarrotada mano y sonrió con tristeza. Se puso en pie y la volvió a color en su lugar justo cuando la puerta se abría.

-**Mamá ya venía a despertarte! Nashi se lo pidió a Kairyu pero creo que lo olvido**-aseguro Sítara con el cabello rubio muy despeinado, descalza y vestida con un vestidito blanco y celeste, sin que faltase su fiel chaleco sin mangas con capucha, esta vez de color azul.- **Nos estamos preparando y ya se hace tarde! Kairyu acaba de vestirse, aunque se bañó de último…**

**-Kairyu se bañó después de ustedes?**-interrogo la madre con duda.

**-Si… Esta algo raro, pero eso es normal en el.**-aseguro su clon encogiéndose de hombros. Justo Lucy suspiro y entro el mellizo de su hija, luciendo unos pantalones cortos negros, una camisa blanca y su abrigo con capucha roja igual sin peinarse y sin zapatos… Aunque lo que más llamo la atención fue que parecía algo preocupado

**-Layla tenemos que movernos… Ya lle…-**El niño se calló al ver que su mama estaba despierta- **Mamá, despertaste!**

**-Por qué el tonito de sorpresa?-**rio la mujer con algo de extrañeza por su comportamiento.

-**N...nada**-contesto el niño fingiendo normalidad, haciendo que su madre alzase la ceja.-**Vamos Layla!**-comento comenzando a halarla.

-**Yo puedo caminar sola Igneel!-**se quejó la niña desde un punto donde no podía verlos. Lucy se asomó a la puerta justo para ver como la de los mellizos se cerraba detrás de sus dueños. La mujer se quedó mirando eso un rato y cuando iba a entrar en su habitación, noto que otra persona estaba observando.

-**Kairyu, que sucede?-**El rubio dejo de fulminar la puerta para posar su verde mirada en los ojos de su madre. El chico se había puesto sus pantalones a media pierna café, los googles, las sandalias y una camisa celeste manga corta que dejaba ver unas más largas de color blanco debajo.

-Hola mamá, ya te iba a despertar pero creo que me ganaron.

-Kairyu.-pronuncio la madre con gesto serio. El chico suspiro

**-No es nada importante…-**aseguro el chico con algo más de su normal molestia.-**Solo…**-la mirada se volvió a posar en la puerta.-**Tengo curiosidad en que traman esos dos.**

-**Eso ya me lo habías dicho hace un rato**.-comentó su madre notando el pequeño cambio en el tono. Pasaría algo malo entre él y los mellizos fuera de lo común?-**Kairyu que…**

**-Estoy lista!**-se escuchó el grito de Nashi saliendo de su cuarto con una sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido morado de un hombro con mangas falsas estilo princesa, la delgada bufanda atada como corbata en su cuello y unas lindas sandalias romanas en color negro. Se había atado el cabello en una coleta alta que aunque no ocultaba la rebeldía de su rosa cabello, le daba un toque atrevido**.-Que tal me veo?**

**-Hay alguna diferencia?**-la chica miro a Kairyu con ganas de matarlo.-**Bueno, yo voy adelantándome. Tengo que aclarar unas cosas con… Gale y Rain**.-comento separándose de la puerta con aburrimiento. Antes de bajar se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-**Nos vemos ma.**

**-Cuídate Kai**-aseguro la señora dándole un corto abrazo, aunque sin olvidarse del tema.

-**Mamá, ya soy grande**.-rio el chico separándose.-**Nos vemos en el gremio.-**y tras saltarse las escaleras se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-**Moo… Por qué siempre es tan molesto?-**comento Nashi mirando el punto donde dejo de verlo con molestia.-**Podría comportarse mejor el día de hoy.**

**-Vamos Nashi, no es para tanto.**-aseguro su madre con calma, aunque no podía negar que había algo más en la actitud del chico, como si estar en casa le molestara por alguna razón. Miro el reloj y noto que se le acababa el tiempo- **Bueno, voy a prepararme… Si quieres puedes adelantarte.**

**-No gracias, esperare con los niños**-La mujer sonrió ante el comentario y se volvió a meter al cuarto. Cogió unas cosas básicas y se encamino al baño para lavarse un poco. Justo cuando puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta sintió que algo la miraba… o alguien… Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y por un segundo hubiese jurado ver un par de ojos que aunque lo deseara, no pensaba ver de nuevo… Se quedó mirando la habitación unos segundos más hasta que finalmente relajo su cuerpo, aceptando el hecho de que estaba sola.

-**Creo que todavía tengo ese sueño en la cabeza.-**comento tratando de convencerse a sí misma... Aunque algo le decía que no se lo había imaginado… Pero, después de todo… Ni ella misma creía que estaría tan nostálgica como para imaginar que Natsu estaría en esa habitación mirándola con la ternura con que siempre lo hacía sabiendo que ya no era verdad…

* * *

_**Notaron que ya todo se acerca a donde deberia estar?**_

_**Kairyu sospecha, Lucy sospecha, todos...menos Nashi, sospechan. Esto se va a complicar para nuestros queridos mellizos. Tendran suficiente fuerza para lograrlo?**_

_**Que paso realmente con Natsu? Porque no me digno a escribirlo? Esta... o no esta? Que opinaran los miembros principales del equipo? Cuando sabra Lucy todo lo que le rodea? Pronto, señores, pronto lo veremos... Si mis semestrales me dejan.**_

_**Me dejan algun Review por el cap?**_

_**REVIEWS?**_

**_Nos leemos en otra ocasión. Cuídense!_**


	12. Antes de

**_Hola Minna!_**

**_Nuevo cap, del fic_**

**_FT es de Hiro Mashima_**

* * *

Cap. 11

Antes de...

.

Gray estaba fulminando a su hijo con la mirada, cosa que este también hacia, pero con un toque de "Me van a castigar haga lo que haga" en la mirada demasiado pronunciado. Juvia también estaba mirando asombrada al niño, mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que fácilmente querían salir por la mezcla de situaciones en que se encontraba.

-**Como lo han tomado los mellizos?** -pregunto Gray con voz calmada. Eira suspiro y miro al suelo.

**-Parece que se lo están tomando bien y muy en serio, pero creo que están muy ansiosos por lo que pueda suceder… Y emocionados… Y asustados… Aunque…-**el niño alzo los ojos para mirar a sus padres con algo de tristeza, logrando que ambos adultos se tensasen. -**Creo que en realidad no se hacen muchas ilusiones… O al menos no quieren hacérselas…**

**-No pensé que tendrían el mismo pensar que Kairyu**. -comento Juvia apoyándose en la mesa como podía, peleando con su barriguita. -**Sé que lo sucedido le golpeo fuerte a él porque adoraba a su padre, pero ellos son tan pequeños…**

**-No me sorprendo mucho, en realidad.** -la corto Gray frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. - **Desde lo que le sucedió al cabeza de flama, la familia ha estado muy… fuera de onda. La única que parece aun alegre ante todo es Nashi, y tampoco puedo decir mucho de ella**. -Juvia bajo la mirada recordando lo acontecido más temprano ese día. Eira los miro extrañado un momento antes de desviar la mirada y ganar valor para hablar, reposándola en sus padres.

**-Papa…**-los dos adultos miraron al niño. -**Que… que le sucedió al tío Natsu? La verdad.** -la cara de los adultos se ensombreció rápidamente, en Juvia dándole un toque extremadamente serio y a Gray uno extremadamente enojado, cosa que en ambos casos asusto al menor. -**P-Perdón.**

**-No es algo que nos guste recordar Eira, en esa época sucedieron muchas cosas nada agradables-**hablo Juvia con tal tono de voz que el niño capto lo serio que había sido aquella situación. La señora suspiro y sonrió destensando el ambiente. -**Además si Gray-sama va ayudar a la causa debe pensar en cosas buenas, no? Recordar esas cosas no ayudaría mucho. Vamos**. -los dos miraron al hombre quien respiro para calmarse y asintió. Y cerro los ojos. -**Y no piense en peleas, Gray-sama.**

**-Ya se, Ya se…**-comento para después volver a cerrar los ojos y pensar. Pensar…Pensar…

_Patada. Golpe. Patada. Defensa. Patada. Golpe. Manotazo. Golpe. Espada… Espada?!_

_-Erza, casi nos matas! -grito Natsu a la pelirroja mientras se alejaba de la aun tambaleante espada, apretándose un poco el área del estómago, que estaba vendada.-Ey, que tengo cuatro hijos y una esposa que cuidar…._

_-Ya pasaron los cinco minutos que Poliuschka te dio hace diez segundos. Suficiente. -declaró la pelirroja mirándolos con molestia. Los presentes la miraron con una gota._

_-Vamos Erza, estaba llevándolo bien! -se quejó el Dragneel sentándose en la mesa con ella, ignorando el hecho de que Titania tenía la vista clavada en el agarre que aun tenía en si mismo.-H estado un mes en "cuidados intensivos", déjame divertirme un rato!-. Gray lo miro con una ceja alzada antes de seguirlo_

_-Puede que ahora aguantes los cinco minutos, flamitas, pero tampoco te pases. No solo puedes reabrir aún más la herida, sino también recaer en ello-declaro el Fullbuster sentándose con la mano en los bolsillos Natsu miro a otro lado con gesto serio, claramente tratando de no pensar en lo dicho. Sintiendo que el chico había perdido el ánimo, el mago de Hielo suspiro. -Además, tuve que bajar mucho mi fuerza para no lastimarte._

_-Que tratas de decir Hielito? -soltó Natsu con molestia_

_-Lo que escuchaste sesos de lava. -argumento Gary con una sonrisa de burla_

_-Quieres pelear de nuevo, eh?_

_-No creo que aguantes otro rato._

_-Te voy a …_

_-Cállense! -soltó Erza dando un golpe a la mesa, dejando una pequeña grieta.-Los dos ya son adultos, paren esta cantaleta infantil y actúen con madurez.-Los dos la miraron un tanto apenados, pero ella continuo con la pulla-Natsu, que Poliuschka te haya dejado entrenar no significa que debas pelear a cada rato, Gary tiene razón en que no estas al cien y no debes exagerar. Gray, no incites a este idiota a que se sobreesfuerze por estupideces como esa. Entendido?_

_-Aburrida. -murmuro Natsu cruzándose de brazos_

_-Vieja. -secundo Gray apoyándose en el respaldar de la silla_

_-Dijeron algo?_

_-N-Nada_

**-Estás pensando en una pelea verdad**?-interrogo Juvia al ver el ceño fruncido de su esposo y la ligera sonrisa nostálgica en los labios. El hombre asintió, haciendo una mueca.

**-Creo que esto tardara un rato…-**comento Eira apoyando el codo en la mesa y mirando por una de las ventanas. -**Espero que a los otros les vaya mejor…**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Encontrarse a Sae y Teodoro no les sorprendía demasiado, total que eran sus hijos y en especial el niño era muy allegado a sus padres, pero lo que estos dos niños les dijeron en cuanto terminaron de saludarse los dejo helados, a no encontrar una frase más fuerte. Eso si los había tomado por sorpresa.

**-E-Estas diciendo que…-**comento Wendy aún muy petrificada. Romeo la calmo poniendo una mano en su hombro para después mirar con seriedad a su hijo, quien parecía esperar un golpe en cualquier momento pero igual trataría de enfrentarlo.

**-Quien más sabe de esto?** -pregunto Conbolt con calma. Erza lo miro un rato para después centrarse en su hija, quien le mantuvo la mirada. Teo las miro un momento intranquilo antes de retomar su atención en su padre.

**-Solo el equipo, Levy-san, Poliuschka-san, Lily, Happy y Charle… Aunque puede que ya sepan Gray-san, Juvia-san y Gajeel-san**. -contesto el chico con rapidez, pero de forma entendible. Romeo comprendió por el nerviosismo de Teodoro que estaban asustando a los niños y soltó un suspiro para calmarse. Ahora Erza hablo.

**-Este no es el lugar para hablar del tema.** -comento con calma. -**Vamos a entregar lo que falta y nos cuentan por allá. **-Los dos niños se miraron y asintieron. El grupo comenzó a seguir el camino por el bosque con paso apresurado. Cuando se perdieron de vista una sombra se asomó detrás de uno de los arboles mirando el camino con sus ojos verdes brillantes de suspicacia.

-**Que estarán tramando?** -comento mientras se decidía por seguirlos de forma prudente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucy estaba mirando su reflejo, el cual le devolvía el ceño fruncido que tenía en ese momento en la cara. Era cierto que no estaba del todo en sus sentidos ese día, pero el haber cometido un fallo tal como halar lo suficientemente fuerte una de las gavetas del peinador hasta que esta cayese al suelo, estaba llegando a lo exagerado. Más si la gaveta en cuestión no contenía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba buscando.

Se agacho soltando pestes contra el mueble mientras recogía sus cosas, parcialmente agradecida de que ninguno de sus hijos estuviese ahí armando un alboroto por eso. Sonrió con algo de pesar recordando una vez que los cuatro habían armado un escándalo porque se había resbalado y quebrado la vajilla, casi como si se hubiese caído en un precipicio con púas o algo así... Acomodo la gaveta y comenzó a meter las cosas dentro con orden, tratando de no dañar ninguna de las hojas de papel algo amarillas que había allí ni de fijarse demasiado en los viejos retazos del pasado que allí escondía, pero en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en un objeto en particular no pudo evitar detenerse en el acto.

Alargo la mano y lo sujeto con calma, alzándolo mientras se dejaba sentar en el suelo para verlo mejor. Había pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez no tanto en realidad como un año o algo así, desde que se había fijado en él. En ese pequeño pero notable juguete rojizo que una vez fue de Kairyu y luego paso a ser de Ohen, ese pequeño peluchito de dragón. Era más que obvio que ya no habría más bebes en esa casa, casi todo había sido regalado o estaba en el ático, pero no eran por esas memorias que le había dado tal lugar de honor, sino porque fue algo que evito que se perdiera antes de que fuese encontrada... de ese día…

_-Esto me preocupa. -comento Lucy mirando a los bebes dormir en su cuna en la enfermería, de donde aún no le dejaban sacarlos, mientras colocaba en orden algunos juguetes que habían traído para ellos. Natsu la miro con el ceño fruncido desde la cama donde estaba sentado, sorprendentemente leyendo._

_-Que pasa Lucy? -pregunto dejando el libro a un lado y levantándose para colocarse a su lado y abrazarla_

_-Todavía no han abierto los ojos…-contesto la rubia recostándose en su hombro sin separar la mirada de los niños. -Pronto serán dos meses y todavía no lo hacen…_

_-Solo han pasado uno y medio. Recuerda que nacieron algo antes de tiempo… Wendy dijo que eso podría ser la razón y que no deberíamos preocuparnos, que ellos están bien… creo. -contesto el hombre ahora con el ceño fruncido, captando y uniéndose a la preocupación de su esposa. La mujer lo miro y después suspiro._

_-Siento haberte preocupado Natsu…_

_-No es nada, también me tiene intrigado. -contesto el mencionado dándole un beso en la mejilla. Los dos miraron a los niños dormir por un rato. -Espero que pronto podamos ir a la casa… Este lugar se está volviendo deprimente… Por lo menos ahora puedo pelear un rato._

_-No exageres mucho. Hace unas semanas apenas te mantenías despierto. -comento su esposa poniéndole un pequeño dragón de peluche en a cara. El chico trato de detenerla con flojera._

_-Ya, ya…-los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Casi se daban un beso cuando de repente el ceño del hombre cambio y miro hacia afuera._

_-Que sucede?_

_-Lucy, quédate con los niños y ten las llaves a la mano. -indico el hombre mientras se separaba de ella, cauteloso. -Algo está pasando afuera… Voy a ver. -Antes de que lo detuviera el peli rosa se había ido. La rubia suspiro rendida para después colocarse en medio de las cunas de forma protectora. Pasaron cinco minutos y nada había cambiado. Justo cuando comenzaba a bajar la guardia escucho unos gritos afuera, seguido del indiscutible sonido de unas explosiones y un temblor que le hizo agarrarse de las cunas para no perder el equilibrio, logrando que Ohen despertara. La rubia lo cargo y al notar que aún tenía el peluche en la mano se lo puso encima de su manita calmándolo un poco cuando lo atrapo de la nada. La rubia miro hacia afuera preocupada._

_-Natsu…-apenas lo pronuncio la puerta se abrió, pero en lugar del peli rosa había una persona con capa oscura y una espada del tamaño de la chica._

_-Aquí están! -escucho el grito del hombre antes de que este fuese mandado a volar por una maza de hierro. Gajeel apareció un instante en la puerta, dando un vistazo rápido hacia ella, antes de seguirlo, ligeramente más enojado. Al rato llego Juvia completamente agitada_

_-Juvia que…_

_-El tipo de la vez pasada volvió… y ha traído compañía. Están atacando la ciudad en pleno, la mitad del gremio esta peleando y el resto ayudando a evacuar-contesto la peli azul entrando para ayudarla. Lucy comprendió y comenzó a cargar a los mellizos mientras escucho otra explosión y el leve movimiento del edificio. Juvia le ayudo cargando a Sítara y ambas salieron de la enfermería justo a tiempo para evitar una bola de fuego oscuro que destrozo el lugar cuando se fueron, haciéndolas perder el equilibrio sin caer._

_-Que rayos…-comento Lucy mientras los bebes comenzaban a llorar. Juvia y ella trataron de calmarlos mientras salían al pasillo… o lo que quedaba de él. Una buena parte del frente del gremio había caído y en algunos puntos aun veía los restos de esas llamas oscuras que estaba segura ni Natsu en todos sus sentidos podría comer. Ignorando la sensación conocida de ira, miro el área alrededor y de repente noto algo. -Juvia, donde están los niños?!_

_-Redus-san y Wendy-san se los llevaron a un lugar más seguro cuando comenzó el ataque.-contesto mirando a la ciudad.-Estar en el gremio es peligroso. Gray-sama y los demás fueron a pelear, pero…-Lucy siguió su mirada y noto algo que casi le rompe el corazón. Bueno, el gremio le pego fuerte pero el ver que el cielo de la ciudad estaba teñido de un color entre naranja y morado, o como muchas casas a lo lejos aprecian estar encendidas en fuego, destruidas, casi le hace llorar._

_-Por que…-comento tratando de retener las lágrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo. Entonces sintió algo a sus espaldas y cuando iba a darse la vuelta, una cosa fría y por mucho afilada se posó peligrosamente en su cuello, inmovilizándola. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Juvia había logrado soltarse, pero de inmediato se encontró rodeada. _

_-No intenten nada o la pequeña familia Dragneel quedara huérfana de madre. -amenazo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que ella recordaba escuchar brevemente en un lejano día de Lluvia. Entrecerró los ojos con rabia protegiendo a Ohen con sus brazos mientras este rompía en llanto de nuevo._

_-Tu…_

_-Entreguen a los bebes. Ahora. -afirmo sin un ápice de sentimiento. Una persona trato de acercarse a Lucy para quitarle al bebe, pero ella lo abrazo con más fuerzas. Una mano la agarro del cabello y lo halo, haciéndola soltar un quejido-Obedece._

_-No te daré a ninguno de mis hijos, maldito. -comento la rubia en voz baja tratando de mirarlo con odio sin lograrlo. De repente la invadió una sensación fría y… no pudo moverse. Ohen lloro mas fuerte. -Que me has…_

_-Si insistes en no soltarlos entonces te daré el gusto de verlos morir en tus brazos. -aclaro el enemigo sin soltar su cabello. Juvia abrazo a Sítara como si fuese su propia hija mirando la escena sin poder hacer mucho por la rubia mayor. -Quítenle a la niña y mátenla, esa mujer es un estorbo._

_-Juvia no les dejara a Sítara-chan. -afirmo la peli azul haciendo su parte como amiga y madrina. Ella comenzó a pelar con los sujetos que la rodeaban sin perder su agarre en la pequeña, logrando mantenerse con cierta ventaja. El sujeto la ignoro y comenzó a hacer algo extraño alrededor de Lucy, Mientras que ella trataba de hacer algún movimiento, el que fuese. Se concentró, pero noto que no podía hacer magia… otra vez. Como rayos siempre lograban atraparla con eso?! Ni siquiera podía aflojar o apretar su agarre en el pequeño, que seguía llorando contra su pecho. Aunque de cierta manera… moverse hubiese sido peligroso para Ohen._

_-Maldición. -comento sorprendiéndose de poder hablar. EL tipo la ignoro. Lucy se calmó y trato de centrarse en algo que no fuese su inmovilidad y el llanto de sus hijos, algo que la ayudara a salir de allí. Entonces vio algo, alguien peleando a la lejanía con otra persona muy conocida… SI podía hablar... tal vez… podía…- NATSU! ERZA!_

_-Es tarde. -comento el otro sujeto tras darle un vistazo a las personas antes mencionadas, que, aunque estaban lejos parecían haber escuchado. Miro a sus subordinados. -Tráiganme a los otros tres de inmediato. Si es posible, también a Salamander. Iniciare con el niño. - comenzó a recitar algo y un agujero negro se abrió debajo de Lucy y el mismo sujeto. Esa sombra comenzó a extenderse, rodeándola a ella y a Ohen… Y al parecer… ahora si podía moverse, pero no podría salir, ya le tenía atrapada por las piernas. Sintió un pequeño vacío, pero también sintió una repentina y nada relacionada a la situación tranquilidad, un sentimiento conocido incluso en batalla._

_Sabiendo que estaba allí, pero que aun así no llegaría a tiempo para sacarla de ese aprieto, hizo algo que rogaba no volver a hacer en lo que le quedaba de vida. Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado… Alzo los brazos con fuerza y antes de que no pudiese moverlos… tiro a Ohen lejos de esa extraña magia, al aire… Mientras su corazón y el tiempo se detenían pudo ver casi en cámara lenta como el bebé caía y caía, cada vez más cerca de estrellarse con el suelo._

_Juvia, que había volteado a verla, había abierto la boca con horror y pudo notar que su propio enemigo estaba sorprendido por sus actos. Aun así lo que importaba era… que él llegara a tiempo._

_Y lo hizo. Poco antes de que el bebé termine como huevo estrellado su padre se había tirado debajo y lo había atrapado con los brazos, apaciguando la caída con su cuerpo. Natsu se quedó mirando al bebe entre aliviado y estupefacto y volteo a ver a Lucy. Sus miradas conectaron un segundo antes de que las sombras la rodearan por completo y sintiera que algo la arrastraba a un vacío interminable y asfixiante, mareándola._

_Justo cuando pensaba que no iba a lograrlo, sus pies tocaron el suelo pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas respirando con fuerza. Miro alrededor, apenas notando que estaba en una especie de celda, aún más pequeña que la otra, cuando alguien le pateo lanzándola contra la pared. El golpe fue tan fuerte que dejo una grieta._

_-Como osas desafiarme simple maga. -comento el otro acechándole y volviendo a alzarla del cabello para tirarla al otro lado de la habitación. Lucy intento levantarse pero el llego y le puso un pie en el pecho aplastándola. -No creas que ese pequeño acto de auto sacrificio va a detenerme. Solo es un minúsculo cambio en mis planes-amenazo agarrándole la muñeca y colocándole algo. La chica pudo notar que eran grilletes. El sujeto se alejó-No te matare por ahora. Te necesito para algo más…a ti, a tus mocosos y a tu necio esposo. Si no te hubieses resistido solo sufrirías por su perdida-termino acercándose a una pared y desapareciendo otra vez por ella._

_Lucy se quedó un rato ahí, respirando entrecortadamente antes de volver a mirar alrededor, esta vez notando que en el suelo, donde calculaba el hechizo los había traído, estaba el mimo peluche que le había dado al niño. La mujer lo miro un rato, sabiendo que no podía acercarse, y suspiro de alivio antes de concentrarse en sus esfuerzos para escapar, sabiendo que al menos los niños estaban bien._

**-Mamá…. Oy, Mamá…-**Nashi pasaba sus manos delante de Lucy, aunque igual la rubia tardo un rato en reaccionar y mirarla, notando la preocupación en la mirada de la peli rosa. -**Estas bien? Estabas ausente y estas un poco pálida…**

**-E-Estoy bien… Solo... recordé algo que no me agrada.** -contesto al señora volviendo a mirar el peluche y apretándolo un poco. Nashi lo noto.

-**Qué es eso mamá? Ah! Ya recuerdo. Ese no era el peluche de Ohen? Nunca podíamos quitárselo de encima…-**comenzó a decir con una sonrisa, pero después pareció notar algo ya que entrecerró los ojos. Lucy al notarlo suspiro y dejo el dragoncito en el cajón.

-**Perdona lo del cajón, es que use mucha fuerza. Me ayudas?-** pregunto Lucy agarrando mas cosas. Nashi la miro extrañada un rato, pero de inmediato comenzó a ayudarla, terminado de colocar el cajón. **-Gracias.** -agradeció su madre apoyándose en el mueble para levantarse, negándose a demostrar un pequeño dolor en la espalda. Nashi se le quedo mirando, claramente en su propio mundo- **Y que te trae por acá? Ya es tarde?**

**-Eh?**-Eso la tomo desprevenida, sacándola de sus pensamientos- **Ah, no. Es que Sítara y Ohen salieron corriendo hace un rato porque "surgió una emergencia y era algo muy importante" **–comentó en son de burla para calmar el ambiente. -**Y ya que estamos las dos mujeres de la casa, pensé que podía a ayudarte con tu vestuario. Tenía el presentimiento de que debería hacerlo**-Comento mirando con cuidado a su madre.

-**Que tiene este de malo?** -comento mirando el reflejo de su traje coctel negro con banco ligeramente ajustado con un ligero escote, sin mangas y apenas dejando su espalda visible. Un regalo de Gray del año pasado y que apenas había usado. Y aun no tenía zapatos puestos- **No me digas que quieres que me vea como una vieja cuarenton**a-comento la rubia riendo por su broma.

-**Es demasiado Juvenil! Y no tienes zapatos para combinarlo.**

**-Llevare las botas, cariño**

**-Repito, demasiado Juvenil. -**se negó a dar un paso atrás la peli rosa, claramente no de acuerdo con su madre. Luego le sonrió a su mama- **Ya sé que te puedes poner. Espera un momento**. -Indico mientras salía rápidamente y casi volvía de inmediato cargando una caja blanca de tamaño mediano, para gota de su madre. Nashi la miro con estrellitas en los ojos esperando que preguntara.

-**Que es Nashi? -**pregunto Lucy por fin acercándose a ver, agradeciendo mentalmente a su hija por distraerla y animarla.

**-Se supone que te lo daría en la fiesta, pero, por que no antes? Total, es tu regalo. **-dijo mientras lo abría para que su madre viera el contenido. La rubia se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida y miro a su hija que sonreía como su padre. **-Y qué tal?** -Lucy suspiro y la miro sonriente, enternecida por el gesto. La peli rosa la miraba fijamente, esperando otra ansiada pregunta.

-**Me ayudarías a ponérmelo?**-comento por fin Lucy aceptando que complacer el capricho de su hija no era demasiado exagerado, aunque casi se arrepintió cuando la chica salto de la emoción como posesa.

-**Hai! ¡Vamos a dejarte como una princesa mamá! Aunque creo que caerías más en la categoría de reina, pero… bueno, manos a la obra!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Erza miraba impotente como Natsu se desquitaba con toda persona que llevase ropa oscura en metros a la redonda mientras la pelirroja cargaba a un sollozante Ohen y a una intranquila Sítara al lado de una sollozante Juvia, a quien hace poco había logrado calmar de que no era su culpa. Al final el peli rosa se calmó y se acercó a las mujeres._

_-Como…-comento sin aliento._

_-Están bien. Los dos.-contesto la pelirroja mirando al chico con algo de tristeza, recordando el breve shock que acababan de experimentar, pero de inmediato se obligó a ponerse seria.-Ya avise a todos por la mirco lagrima de comunicación. Están comenzando la búsqueda, aunque también me informaron que no han dejado de atacar. Y…-la pelirroja vacilo un momento en alterarlo más, pero no tenia de otra.-Los niños se escaparon._

_-Que? -preguntaron Juvia y Natsu con completa incredulidad y algo choqueados al escuchar la afirmación.._

_-¡¿Como que escaparon?! -añadió la desesperada peli azul, levantándose con prisa- Eira-chan apenas tiene dos años y Rain-chan nunca se separa de su hermano y siempre obedece a los mayores. ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que se fuesen?_

_-Juvia, creo que Erza nos entiende. Recuerda a Armis y Sae-comento Natsu a la mujer al ver que la mencionada comenzaba a echar humo. Las dos se calmaron y lo dejaron hablar. -Que sucedió?_

_-Al parecer vieron unas personas en problemas y en lugar de mantenerse con Redus y Wendy se fueron corriendo a apoyarles. Trataron de detenerlos, pero hubo una explosión y los perdieron de vista. O eso dijeron. -sentencio la pelirroja con ganas de matar a alguien, haciendo que los dos bebés se callasen de alguna forma._

_-Esos mocosos, les dije que obedecieran a los chicos y no hicieran tonterías. -comento Natsu molesto, tratando de no fulminar a la pelirroja con la mirada por lo anterior._

_-Sabes que ninguno se quedara quieto si puede ayudar. Menos el cabezón de tu hijo.-le recordó Erza con seriedad. Natsu la miro enojado._

_-Que yo sepa tu hija tampoco es mucho mejor. -comento pensando en Armis. Erza lo fulmino con la mirada, pero Juvia se colocó en medio de la posible pelea paternal._

_-No es momento de pelear. Debemos buscar a los niños y llevar a los mellizos a un lugar seguro.-comento la peli azul mirando a los niños que Erza tenía en brazos. Natsu y Erza se miraron y asintieron. Algo sonó y los tres miraron a la lagrima. Ya que Erza no podía contestar, Natsu la sujeto y con torpeza, demasiada para él mismo, la puso en altavoz._

_-Ey, Titania! Dile a tu hija que obedezca! -se escuchó la quejumbrosa voz de Gajeel con varias quejas y cosas de fondo, entre las que escuchaban explosiones, gritos y las voces de Armis y Gale discutiendo con Levy. _

_-Pon altavoz. -se escuchó el anuncio de Gajeel y tras una señal de que podía hablar Erza grito.-ARMIS VICTORIA FERNANDEZ SCARLET U OBEDECES A LEVY O TE QUEDARAS SIN CHOCOLATES POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!_

_-NOOOO! Todo menos eso mamá!-contesto la chica logrando que a Natsu y Juvia se les cállese una gota a pesar de la situación. Cuando hubo silencio al otro lado, Levy hablo._

_-Gracias… Acabo de hablar con Bisca y ella tiene a Sae, Erza. Gray se dirige junto con Rain y Eira a donde esta Wendy. Raymond tiene bajo custodia a su hermana, a Kayla y a Arela, también los lleva para allá. Del resto todavía no sabemos nada. -comento con un tono algo triste al final. Juvia y Erza se miraron algo aliviadas, para después mirar como Natsu fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños. Tras hablar otro rato todo el asunto quedo arreglado y quedaron en que Erza se llevaría a los mellizos, mientras que Natsu y Juvia iban a ayudar al resto en la búsqueda de los menores fugitivos. _

_-Cuando encuentren a alguno llévenlos a donde esta Wendy… Ella es la única que puede domarles en esta situación. Está en un refugio improvisado cerca de la catedral, según dijo Gajeel. -comento Erza con seriedad. Juvia se fue en lo que Erza cargo a los dos niños en una canasta improvisada y miro a Natsu, quien miraba al horizonte. _

_-Si no estoy seguro que los niños están bien no podría ir a buscar a Lucy, no cuando ella hizo eso para ayudarlos. No podría mirarla si algo les pasara… -contesto a la muda pregunta de la Scarlet. El peli rosa se llevó una mano al vientre apretando los dientes._

_-No deberías…-comenzó a decir Erza pero se callo con un suspiro, sabiendo que era inútil. -No te sobre esfuerces aquí, la batalla aún está por comenzar.-Natsu se dio la vuelta para mirarla y le sonrió como solo él sabe._

_-Ya lo sé. Cuida a nuestros hijos, Erza-indico recuperando su tono serio. Ella asintió y los dos se fueron corriendo por su lado._

La explicación de los niños, la explicación completa, acarreo un silencio muy pesado enfrente de la casa de la curandera, quien apenas recibió sus materiales les indico esperar ahí solo dejando a Wendy pasar adentro, donde esperaban la pusieran al día.

Erza se llevó una mano a la barbilla para meditarlo mientras que los dos hombres miraban a sus respectivos hijos con absoluta seriedad. Happy, Charle y Lily, quienes también se vieron obligados a salir, estaban igual de perplejos que la primera vez que escucharon, sorprendiéndose del pensamiento de los niños, en especial de ese elaborado y a la vez improvisado plan.

**-No quiero sonar mal, pero esa historia es…**

**-Poco creíble? Lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que es cierta y por eso necesitamos su ayuda para lograrlo. **-comento Sae con una seriedad que le hacía muy parecida a su padre.

-**Eira y Tíe ya deben de haber conseguido su parte, si todo salió bien, y Sítara y Ohen ya deben de saber que están aquí así que me imagino deben de estar contándole las cosas a Lucy-san antes de ir al gremio… o eso espero**-cometo Teodoro terminando la última parte con un poco de duda. –**Deberíamos reunirnos en el lago y de ahí venir aquí con la lagrima cargada…**

**-Esperen**. -Les detuvo Jeral con algo de duda., callando al chico. -**No pensaban decirle a Kairyu o a Nashi sobre esto? **-Los dos niños se miraron.

-**En realidad, pensamos que se lo tomarían muy mal y eso no traería nada bueno.** -acepto Sae algo apenada mirando a su padre. -**Nashi siempre se pone triste cuando se toca el tema y Kairyu se la pasa enojado. Lo que paso en la mañana fue suficiente para darlo por sentado.**

**-Lo que sucedió**? -soltó Romeo extrañado. Teodoro lo miro raro para después abrir los ojos dándose cuenta de algo

-**Cierto! Mamá y los demás se fueron desde la mañana.** -acepto el niño algo apenado. -**Al parecer Raymond-san dijo algo de mi padrino y Kairyu-san perdido el control de nuevo. Rain-san y Lucy-san fueron a arreglar y ya está más tranquilo.**

**-Pero aun estará sensible**. -acepto Erza con algo de tristeza, dándoles a su pesar la razón sobre el guardar silencio. Luego los miro seria. -**Pero aun así deberían saber. Son sus hermanos, son sus hijos… Es su derecho**

**-No si la terminan cargando**-comento Sae igual de seria que su madre. -**Esto no es solo nuestro plan de nosotros de un día, ustedes llevan meses planeándolo. Si se entera a estas alturas…-**La niña se calló algo asustada mirando hacia cierto punto, logrando que los adultos se mirasen entre ellos. Poco después todos tuvieron una extraña sensación y miraron rápidamente hacia un árbol cercano. Detrás de este salió una especie de zorro amarillento que al verlos se detuvo en seco.-**Solo es un zorro..-**comento Sae algo aliviada.

-**Solo? -**pregunto Romeo de la nada, solo lo suficientemente alto para que Erza lo escuchase. El Pelinegro miro a la chica y esta solo puso un gesto serio.

**-Terminemos de hablar adentro. Después peleamos con Poliuschka**. -indico la pelirroja entrado al lugar con clara prisa. Los demás asintieron sin mucha sorpresa, pero claramente los adultos no estaban tan tranquilos al respecto.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-**Moo… Hubiese venido conmigo. -** se quejó Nashi con un claro puchero en los labios, caminando con algo de sorna el camino que había desde su casa hacia el pueblo. Miro el bosque un momento y luego al cielo. -**Tal vez solo quiere dejar una gran impresión como cumpleañera, aunque ya está algo…mayor para eso.-**pensó con una gota. Un rato después bajo la cabeza, recordando aquel peluche -**Aunque…** **Mamá ha estado actuando rara todo el día…-**termino abrazándose a si misma mientras levantaba su perdida mirada del Camino.- **Bueno… Todos lo hemos estado… No parece el cumpleaños de mamá… Sino…**

_-Kairyu! -grito la pequeña Nashi corriendo donde su hermano, quien había sido lanzado contra el rio y apenas salía a flote, sin notar que el tipo que lo lanzo no iba a parar.-Aléjate de mi hermano!_

_Un hilo de fuego, casi como una soga, surgió de su mano y la niña lo lanzo hábilmente contra el brazo enemigo, ignorando su quejido y aprovechando que este había halado de la soga para usar el impulso y darle una patada directa a la cara, tirándolo. El hombre cayó de espaldas y la peli rosa aterrizo un poco mal, sintiendo un ligero dolor en el tobillo. Nashi lo ignoro y ni corta ni perezosa fue a ayudar a Kairyu, que acababa de llegar a la orilla._

_-Estas bien? -preguntó el chico rubio mientras ella lo ayudaba a salir. Nashi lo miro molesta y le dio un coscorrón. -Ay! Eso por qué?!_

_-iditoa! No pelees así como así! Papá siempre dice que debes estar atento a todo cuando las cosas se complican! - le regaño la niña claramente a punto de llorar. -Y mamá siempre dice que sin muchos enemigos y estás cansado, Huye!_

_-Pero vencí a muchos de ellos. -le comento su hermano poniéndose en pie, pero cayendo al suelo abrazándose el estómago.-Duele…_

_-Estas bien? -la niña se acercó a ayudarlo, sin notar como alguien atrás de ella volvía a levantarse. Kairyu lo noto y tiro a su hermana a tiempo para que ambos evitasen el golpe del hechizo. -Que rayos! Creí que lo noquee…_

_-Mocosos. No son simples cucarachas, pero no crean que pueden conmigo…-vocifero el enemigo lanzando otro ataque. Los dos volvieron a esquivarlo y lo enfrentaron en posición de ataque._

_-Nashi…-le llamo Kairyu con cierto gesto. Ella pareció entenderlo y casi sin pensarlo creo otra soga de fuego y la lanzo, pero fue atrapada en el aire._

_-No creas que funcionara dos…-no termino de hablar, porque recibió un puñetazo de fuego en la cara de parte de Kairyu. El tipo dio un paso atrás, haciendo sonreír a la chica, que tiro de la soga como un látigo, tomándole una pierna al sujeto y halando con fuerza, desestabilizándolo._

_-Ahora Kairyu!-grito la niña haciendo el esfuerzo. Su hermano salto en el aire y encendiéndose por completo en fuego, dejo a la gravedad hacer su trabajo_

_-Kairyu no Kenkakku!-el ataque le dio de lleno al hombre, logrando que cayese directamente al rio con fuerza. Kairyu aterrizo al lado de su hermana. Lo miraron un rato y al ver que no se movía sonrieron, ignorando otra vez que no estaban en un área segura. Alguien dijo algo a sus espaldas y se dieron la vuelta, pero antes de que el ataque llegase una llama considerable lo quemo a él y a quien lo había invocado._

_-Aléjate de mis hijos-amenazo Natsu apareciendo frente a los pequeños, claramente molesto. Luego se dio la vuelta y los abrazo aliviado.-Que bueno que estén bien…_

_-Papá, duele… -se quejó Kairyu, haciendo que Natsu lo soltase -Como sabias que estábamos aquí?_

_-Los vi. Buen ataque combinado. -Los dos hermanos volvieron a sonriera, hasta que el gesto del adulto cambio a uno de enojo. -No crean que eso los va a librar de un futuro castigo, jovencitos._

_-Aye! -aceptaron los dos serios con pose de soldado, aunque Kairyu comenzó a mecerse de lado a lado. El rubio balbuceo algo y cayó hacia delante, donde Natsu le atrapo al niño y lo miro con ojo crítico un rato. Tras comprobar que no era nada grave, el adulto se puso de pie y miro a Nashi._

_-No puedes caminar, verdad? -la niña miro a otro lado avergonzada. Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una explosión cercana, así que Natsu tomo la decisión. A como a Kairyu en su brazo izquierdo y de un rápido movimiento cargo a Nashi, sacándolos de ahí justo a tiempo para evitar otra explosión. -Los llevare con Wendy y después iré a por Lucy._

_-Mamá? Que le paso a Mamá?-pregunto al niña ahora muy asustada. Natsu se maldijo mentalmente y luego la miro con una sonrisa algo tranquilizadora._

_-Tranquila, mamá estará bien. Papá se va a encargar de ello. -Nashi trato de sonreírle de vuelta, pero solo logro comenzar a sollozar contra su hombro.-Tranquila… Estoy aquí._

La peli rosa dio una patada a una piedra con excesiva fuerza y un tanto de fuego, notando con una gota que había perforado el árbol contra el que impacto. Del árbol de al lado salió Kairyu cambiando su gesto serio un segundo para mirarla como si estuviese loca.

-**Kai? Por qué te estabas escondiendo tras el árbol?-**pregunto su hermana claramente desconfiada por su actitud. El ver que el gesto serio del chico no cambiaba en nada logro que la chica se preocupase notoriamente. -**Que sucede?-**Kairyu la miro un rato y luego hablo.

**-Tengo que hablar contigo.**


End file.
